La Sombra Nocturna de los Malfoy
by Aina Nuksu
Summary: CAPÍTULO XIV - FINAL! Muchos misterios resueltos, Draco debe tomar la decisión más cruel de toda su vida.
1. Capitulo I: La leyenda y la predicción.

Nota- Ainaeriniel: Este fanfic es doble. Pero hago una descripción bastante amplia en cada personaje para las personas que no conozcan a los otros. Ninguno de los personajes es mio, excepto, hasta cierto punto, La Sombra. Los de "Harry Potter" pertenecen a la autoria de la gran J. K. Rowling y los de "The worst witch" al fantastico Jill Murphy , excepto Jadu Wali y Ruby Cerezo que pertenecen al ingenio de David Finley y compañia. Esta historia sucede en el quinto año de Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc. en Hogwarts. 

Las correspondencias de año las hice pensando en las edades. 

Para mis amigos **Andre Kay**, porque eres igual de molestón y paranoico que Draco y **Anais Elias**, porque definitivamente, en el mundo en el que tu y yo vivimos, estas combinaciones son posibles y todo podria suceder y **Citlalli Garcia**, por... por decirle bruja a su abuela, jejeje.

CAPITULO I: La leyenda y la predicción.

- Si, lo sé... no, para nada... seguro... no habra problema... no se preocupe Fudge... mis estudiantes comprenderan... claro... hay bastante espacio en las torres... estaran bien, se lo aseguro... se ve que no conoce a mi profesorado... por supuesto que estaran encantados... en una semana? Perfecto... claro...

La profesoras McGonagall, Hooch y Trelawney y los profesores Snape y Flitwick escuchaban con interés detras de la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, que estaba comunicandose con el señor Fudge del Ministerio de Magia, por medio de su nueva "Globus espacis", un invento reciente, parecido al teléfono, que consistia en una bola de cristal donde se colocaba la mano, las palabras de la otra persona llegaban directo a la cabeza del receptor y que algunos magos ya utilizaban cuando el mensaje era sumamente urgente y que las lechuzas se tardarian mas en dar.

- Qué es lo que nos encantara? – preguntó la profesora Hooch, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente.

- Oh... por favor, profesores, debemos confiar en el buen juicio de nuestro director – empezó la profesora McGonagall - ... yo no sé porque les hice caso de venir a escuchar una conversación que no nos incumbe.

McGonagall se retiró con aire molesto, seguida por los demas profesores, cada uno tomó un camino diferente para dirigirse a sus respectivas actividades. 

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de Hogwarts se vivia un ambiente absolutamente normal... bueno, la normalidad caracteristica de la escuela, era una mañana semi-soleada del inicio del otoño, las hojas empezaba a caer a montones de los arboles y se empezaba a notar el aire frio. Las clases habian empezado hace casi un mes y todas las casas estaban mas que adentradas en sus materias, Harry aun tomaba la clase de adivinación, aunque la señorita Trelawney siempre predijera que iba a morirse o que algo espantoso iba a suceder, estaba en su quinto año en Hogwarts y empezaba a preguntarse que haria cuando los 7 años concluyeran... ese pensamiento, en cambio, no tenia agobiados a Fred y George Weasley, que ya iban en séptimo, porque tenian muy bien planeado el comienzo de una industria monstruo de bromas, ya habian aceptado su destino: ser bromistas por toda la eternidad.

Ron iba caminando a un lado de Harry.

- No debes preocuparte asi por algo que va a suceder hasta dentro de dos años, Harry.

- Si, tienes razón, creo que debo disfrutar el tiempo que me queda aqui, no?

Los dos callaron al ver que Draco se acercaba, se miraron extrañados, era la primera vez que lo veian sólo, sin Crabbe y Goyle cubriéndole las espaldas.

- Qué pasa, Malfoy? Despediste a tus guardaespaldas? – se burló Ron.

- No te importa, Weasley – respondió Draco en tono despectivo y siguió caminando.

- Que raro, no? – dijo Harry – quisiera saber qué ocurrió.

- Llegando tarde a mi clase, señor Potter, señor Weasley?, vamos, vamos.

La profesora Trelawney les dio empujoncitos para que se movieran, pero en cuanto pasó al lado de Draco se detuvo por completo con la cara llena de angustia. Malfoy volteó a verla aburrido.

- Oh, no, aqui viene otra predicción – comentó Harry.

- Mi pobre niño, eres un Malfoy, verdad? – Trelawney se acercó y abrazó a Draco.

- Pero qué le pasa? Suélteme!! Yo no soy ninguno de sus alumnos.

- Pero tu apellido si es Malfoy.

Ron habia decidido seguirle el juego a la profesora con tal de asustar a Draco. 

- Lo sabia, lo sabia... debo decirte... que La Sombra caera sobre ti, sera tu fin... no quisiera decirtelo yo.. pero debo compartir mi sabiduria con los demas.

Todos callaron por un momento.

- Patrañas!! – contestó Draco, quitandose las manos de la profesora de encima y siguiendo su camino.

- Qué es La Sombra, profesora? – preguntó Ron.

- Es algo... nada, nada, ya vamonos que es tarde.

Trelawney pareció olvidar lo sucedido con Malfoy pero Harry y Ron siguieron comentandolo toda la clase. Al llegar el almuerzo, se encontraron con Hermione y la pusieron al tanto de todo.

- Pero qué tontos!!! – contestó, cuando dejaron de hablar – por dos cosas, la primera, por creer en las predicciones de Trelawney, todo el mundo sabe que esta loca!!

- Nunca dijimos que lo hubiéramos creido, Hermione. – se defendió, Ron.

- Y segunda, por no saber qué es La Sombra, es tan obvio!! Y mas tu, Ron, tu padre debe habértelo dicho.

- Pues dinos ya!! – dijo Harry.

- Existe una leyenda que dice que todas las familias de magos antiguas y de sangre limpia, como la de Malfoy, tienen un momento de decadencia, el momento preciso en que su sangre se mezcla y su gran abolengo se viene abajo... generalmente es por culpa de uno de los miembros al cual se le dice que atrajo o que cayó sobre de él, La Sombra, que en realidad no es nada mas que un simple adjetivo, bastante grotesco, por cierto, para definir la mezcla de la sangre entre el mago y una muggle o una bruja hija de muggles o bien, una bruja de sangre mezclada; porque, hasta la actualidad, nadie ha visto una sombra rondando por ahi...

Harry y Ron observaban con curiosidad a Hermione, en realidad, le fascinaba explicar cosas y siempre que lo hacia tomaba un aire parecido al de McGonagall cuando los alumnos de primero la veian transformase por primera vez en gato.

- ...Ahora, la familia Malfoy ha cuidado muy bien que esa decadencia no llegue y... dudo mucho que quien traiga La Sombra sea, precisamente, Draco, alguien que no soporta, en lo mas minimo, a los muggles ni a los de sangre mezclada... Ademas, es sólo una leyenda. 

Hermione terminó su explicación bastante satisfecha por las caras de sus amigos: sorprendidos y aceptando que tenia razón.

El dia transcurrió sin mas predicciones ni leyendas y la hora de la cena llegó. Todos los alumnos ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, engullendo toda clase de platillos, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el profesor Dumbledore.

- Me alegro por sus sonrisas, se ve que la pesadumbre de las tareas aun no los ha agobiado... tengo algunos anuncios que darles, asi que les pido que dejen todo lo que estén comiendo y volteen directo a mi.

Todos dejaron sus comidas, incluyendo a los profesores que miraban, con igual incertidumbre que los alumnos, al director. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

- Bueno, bueno, la primera cuestión es algo dificil puesto que es una desgracia... algunos mortifagos fugitivos... atacaron una población muggle hace unas semanas... 

Se oyó un pequeño gemido entre las mesas, Harry se acomodó en su asiento.

- Bien... hay una academia cerca de esta población que necesita nuestra ayuda ya que temen una nuevo ataque... el Ministerio de Magia le ha pedido a la comunidad de este colegio que aceptemos por algunas semanas a los estudiantes – dijo mirando a los alumnos – y al profesorado – mirando hacia la mesa alta –, supuse que no habria ningun problema para que ustedes aceptaran la propuesta, por lo tanto, desde la próxima semana, Hogwarts recibira a la Academia Cackle para brujas.

El Gran Comedor quedó en un silencio mortal, mientras Dumbledore salia con una sonrisa, era obvio que esa noticia era mas de lo que esperaban.

NOTAS:

De acuerdo, este es el primer capitulo, creo que no dije mucho, pero el próximo espero que sea mejor.

Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido en los reviews.


	2. Capitulo II: La Academia Cackle.

CAPITULO II: La Academia Cackle.

Una gran expectación crecia en Hogwarts conforme pasaban los dias de la semana.  La noticia de la visita de la Academia Cackle habia puesto a todos de cabeza pero con diferentes actitudes. Dumbledore estaba muy emocionado por la llegada de las invitadas ya que por fin conoceria a la tan afamada Amelia Cackle de la familia Cackle, fundadores de la prestigiada Academia Cackle, y no a su gemela malvada, la bruja fugitiva Agata Cackle, con quien en cierta ocasión habia coincidido en el Ministerio de Magia y le habia parecido tan desagradable. En cambio, aunque no lo demostraba, la profesora McGonagall, no estaba muy contenta con la decisión que habia tomado el director, las alumnas de esa escuela tenian una reputación ambigua: muchos decian que habia niñas con mucho talento y que aprendian el método Cackle con bastante perspicacia; sin embargo, habia otras que eran un verdadero desastre.

Ese sentimiento era compartido por bastantes alumnos, quienes pensaban que no deberia ser muy agradable compartir Hogwarts con alguien mas.

- Saben lo que esto significa? Cientos de brujas extrañas metidas no sólo en nuestros cuartos sino en nuestra vida!!!

Este y algunos comentarios mas fueron los que se oyeron durante toda la semana en los pasillos, especialmente provenientes de bocas slytherins.

El sabado por la mañana, en el desayuno, Dumbledore dio las listas de los cuartos que se compartirian, las brujas Cackle estarian repartidas entre las cuatro casas, pero antes de que hubiera terminado, las protestas comenzaron porque la repartición no estaba del todo equilibrada.

- Qué injusticia! – dijo Parvati Patil – nosotros tenemos 5 alumnas Cackle y el quinto año de Slytherin sólo tiene 2.

Ron lanzó una tremenda carcajada.

- 5 mas metidas en ese cuarto! Eso tengo que verlo!

- No es gracioso, Ron, mucha gente en un cuarto impide el ambiente de estudio – dijo Hermione.

- Tal vez no sea tan malo... quiza la repartición fue como la de nosotros, ya saben, dependiendo de sus personalidades. – dijo Harry.

Dumbledore también entregó las listas de cosas que los alumnos tenian que hacer antes de la visita como: mover camas, reorganizar espacios en el comedor y los salones, hasta adornar el castillo para darles la bienvenida... todo magicamente, claro esta, pero aun asi se sintió un sopor mas generalizado y empezaron de nuevo las quejas, pero esta vez con otras voces.

- QUE??? Adornar la fachada del castillo??

- Y con Slytherin???

- Toda la fachada???

- Es una injusticia!!!

Esta vez las risas vinieron de parte de Hermione y Parvati.

- Bueno, por lo menos ya les tocó hacer algo, no? – dijo Mione.

- Pero esto es demasiado, no vamos a terminar para mañana – reclamó Seamus Finnigan.

- Claro que si! Sólo necesitan organizarse... – empezó Lavender Brown.

- Y trabajar durante todo el dia y toda la noche. – completó Parvati.

Las chicas no dejaban de reir ante el gesto de desesperación de los chicos.

- Burlense!! No nos importa!!! De todos modos a ustedes les toca la peor parte, dormir con ellas – dijo enfadado, Ron.

- Oh, vamos, Ronnie, como ya dijiste, todos tendremos que hacer sacrificios – comentó Hermione.

- Exactamente, señorita Granger...

Una voz habia interrumpido su conversación, era Dumbledore que, con una sonrisa, aprobaba el ultimo comentario de Mione.

- Todos haremos sacrificios, pero estoy seguro de que algo bueno saldra de todo esto.

Dio unas palmaditas a los mas cercanos en el hombro y salió del Gran Comedor. Lo unico que animaba un poco a los gryffindors era ver la misma cara de horror en los slytherins y viceversa.

- No quisiera dejar el castillo, ni al señor Blossom.

- Vamos, Mildred, tal vez el señor Blossom logre convencer a la Maestra Cackle.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Mildred, hasta la señora Tapioca va a ir, el señor Blossom no puede quedarse aqui sólo y menos con los mortifagos cerca.

- Oye... Enid... qué pasa?

- Mmmm... nada... es sólo que...

- Te da nostalgia, como a mi, el alejarte del castillo, verdad?

- Si claro, en parte es eso, pero... no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento, qué tal que los alumnos de Hogwarts no nos aceptan?

- Bueno, para eso tenemos que estar preparadas, es lógico que no nos acepten, a nadie le gusta que invadan su espacio, pero creo que con el tiempo estaremos bien.

Enid no estaba muy convencida pero no dijo mas.

Harry y Ron se arremangaron la camisa y empezaron a revolver una especie de mezcla de varios colores para que Dean Thomas, que dibujaba muy bien, hiciera los escudos de las dos escuelas... claro, que a los dos segundos ya estaban mas que sucios y jugando a las guerras de pintura junto con Seamus. Al cabo de un rato, el profesor Snape fue a revisar el orden y los regañó alegando que no iban a terminar a tiempo si seguian con sus jueguitos, ademas de quitarle los 5 puntos respectivos por cada uno a Gryffindor, por lo cual, decidieron seguir pintando. 

- Tenia que ser un Weasley, pero que mal gusto tienes!!

- Entonces pintalo tu, Malfoy.

- En realidad a mi no me importa, la visita de esas brujas me tiene sin cuidado... Potter, fijate!!!

Harry habia salpicado uno de los zapatos de Draco con pintura roja.

- Lo siento, pero no te hubiera pasado nada si no estuvieras ahi parado sin hacer nada...

- Sin hacer nada? – dijo Draco, con aire de superioridad – yo soy el supervisor de esta obra, sin mi, esto seria un fracaso total – y se retiró a seguir "supervisando".

- Supervisor de esta obra?? Quién se cree? Picasso?? – dijo Dean.

- Quien es Picasso?- preguntó Ron.

- Un pintor muggle muy famoso.

Siguieron poniéndole color al león de Gryffindor pero pronto fueron sacados de su concentración por Neville.

- Cuidado!!!

Todos corrieron en dirección de dónde habia provenido el grito... pero era demasiado tarde: Neville habia volcado uno de los baldes con pegamento magico desde el segundo piso y éste habia caido justo sobre Crabbe y Goyle. Como era de esperarse, ahora estaban completamente petrificados porque el pegamento magico seca en el instante en que se aplica. Se oyó una carcajada general, incluso Draco trataba de aguantar la risa.

El domingo por la mañana, la mayoria de las cosas encargadas ya estaban listas. Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean y Neville, habian quedado exhaustos del dia anterior pero lo habian logrado, en la fachada del castillo ahora se podia ver la "H"  de Hogwarts rodeada por los escudos de las casas y un poco arriba a la derecha la Luna menguante y el gato de Cackle. Dumbledore estaba tan satisfecho que dejó dormir a los alumnos unas horas mas, mientras los maestros hacian unos cuantos ajustes en el Comedor.

- Usted va a disculparme, profesor Dumbledore, pero no voy a poder asistir a la ceremonia de Bienvenida.

- Pero por qué Sybil? Nos haras mucha falta si no asistes.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero soy sincera, todos aqui lo saben – la profesora McGonagall hizo un gesto incomprensible cuando la Trelawney dijo eso – y he tenido algunas visiones de esas niñas que no me gustan nada, prefiero convivir con ellas y con sus maestras lo menos posible – y salió directo hacia su torre.

- Ah, claro! Y eso conlleva el no ayudarnos... – dijo la profesora Hooch.

- Hay algo raro en Sybil...

- Con todo respeto, profesor Dumbledore, la profesora Trelawney es bastante rara.

- Si, si, ya lo sé, Severus, pero... no lo sé, ultimamente esta mas agitada y preocupada...

Cerca de las 7 de la noche, las casas ya estaban arregladas y los alumnos sólo esperaban la siguiente hora para reunirse para la ceremonia de Bienvenida, el tren de Hogwarts traeria a la Academia Cackle. Draco decidió adelantarse un poco y fue el primero en entrar al Gran Comedor, "vaya, si que se esforzaron" pensó para si, el salón estaba adornado con las banderas de las casas de Hogwarts, como siempre, pero las velas del techo tenian un resplandor especial que los hacian brillar mas, al frente, detras de la Mesa Alta, se podian ver una "H" y una "C" entrelazadas y un poco mas arriba, un gran letrero que decia "Bienvenidas a Hogwarts" en letras rojas y grandes, "no sé para qué, deben ser un montón de niñas tontas". Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y como no tenia nada que hacer, contó los lugares que habia... sobraban, seguro para las Cackle que vinieran a su casa... sólo una cosa lo animaba de esa visita: Pansy Parkinson estaria tan ocupada en enseñarles el colegio y en enterarse de sus vidas que, por lo menos por unos dias, se olvidaria de acosarlo. Respiró profundo y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento, se sentia cansado, el reloj del pasillo sonó, ya eran las ocho y la maldita ceremonia empezaria. No se habia equivocado, parvadas de alumnos comenzaron a entrar, Crabbe y Goyle tenian mirada idiota, Draco pensó que seguro era por que darian un banquete esa noche, por unos instantes se reprochó el haber escogido amigos tan imbéciles... pero después recordó lo gordos que estaban y como le habian servido para quitar del camino a los estorbos.

- Hola, Draco, por qué no nos buscaste?

- Por nada, Crabbe, no los necesitaba.

- Ah, bueno.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Dumbledore entró y se hizo el silencio pues no venia sólo, iba con una señora medio regordeta, toda vestida de negro, de edad avanzada, con el cabello un poco menos blanco que el de él y con gafas alargadas. Cuando llegó al frente de la Mesa Alta volteó y les dedicó a sus alumnos una gran sonrisa.

- Mis queridos alumnos, me es muy grato presentarles a la Maestra Amelia Cackle, directora del colegio que nos visita.

Todos dieron un aplauso... algo apagado. La maestra Cackle se adelantó unos pasos.

- Debo decir que toda la Academia Cackle se siente muy honrada de ser tan bien recibida por una escuela como Hogwarts y estamos seguras de que esta experiencia sera no sólo agradable sino util para ambas instituciones.

- Ah, claro, se me olvidaba decirles, que mientras esta... experiencia... dure, tendran que compartir algunas clases que antes nosotros no teniamos y sera mejor que se vallan acostumbrando a los nuevos maestros con quienes también conviviran – repuso Dumbledore – Maestra Cackle.

- Bueno, sé que tal vez no sea muy agradable esa noticia, pero, créanme, nuestras maestras también son muy buenas y sus clases son de las mejores... – Amelia Cackle se mostraba algo nerviosa pero segura.

- Bien... ahora creo que es conveniente presentar al resto de las invitadas... Hogwarts, recibamos a la Academia Cackle.

Las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par y Hogwarts pudo ver a una mujer alta, delgada, de piel blanca, con el cabello negro recogido en un gran moño y toda vestida de oscuro.

- Maestra Ogrumm, por favor, que pasen las niñas. – dijo la Maestra Cackle.

La maestra del moño, hizo una seña con la mano, volteando apenas hacia atras y comenzó a caminar. Detras de ella venian unas 100 niñas de diferentes edades, todas vestidas con una blusa azul claro con corbata combinada entre azul marino y plateado, y un jumper negro, traian capas negras como las de Hogwarts para cubrirse y llevaban una especie de cordón grueso y largo amarrado a la cintura. Habia 3 diferentes colores de cordón: morado, naranja o azul.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en ellas, revisandolas de arriba abajo, todas... menos la de Draco que estaba distraido viendo la cara de idiotas que ponian muchos, después de un rato decidió voltear y ver por el mismo... eran niñas comunes y corrientes, habia mejores en Hogwarts... de pronto vio a una en especial de entre todas, tenia el cabello negro azabache, lo que le recordó a Potter, pero con la diferencia que ése no le causaba repulsión, era largo y estaba recogido por una trenza larga y, al parecer de Draco, perfecta. Afinó la vista un poco mas pero ya no pudo distinguirla.

El profesor Dumbledore, después de darles la bienvenida, comenzó la ceremonia.

- Bien, niñas, cada una de ustedes sera recibida por una de las casas de Hogwarts – dio un ligero vistazo a sus alumnos – se les llamara para que sepan en cual... – hubo un murmullo entre ellas y algunas se miraron con terror - ... veamos... profesora McGonagall, quiere hacer el honor?

Con un aire estricto, la profesora McGonagall, se acercó y tomó la lista.

- Hummm... Clarice Crow…

De entre todas, salió una niña con coletas pelirrojas y alborotadas, tenia pecas en toda la cara. Harry le dio un codazo a Ron y en secreto le dijo: "se parece a ti", Ron primero se puso serio, después volvió a verla y asintió riéndose.

- ... Griselda Blackwood... Fenella Feverfew... Noata Grey... Erendira Whitecat...

Eran Cackles mas grandes, una con el cabello negro y otra rubia, una de cabello chino y otra con grandes ojos azules.

- Mildred Hubble... Jadu Wali... Ruby Cerezo... Helena Crieta… Cristine Coleto…

Esta vez salieron 5 niñas, algunas mas chicas que las anteriores, una tenia el cabello rojo muy oscuro en dos trenzas larguisimas, otra tenia aspecto indu, la tercera tenia dos pequeñas coletas paradas. La niña de las trenzas largas miró hacia sus compañeras con preocupación. Hermione lo notó y se acercó un poco mas a Ron y Harry, "seguro las estan separando, eso haria Snape si estuviéramos en su lugar".

- ... Enid Noche... Maud Moonshine y Sybil Hallow, estaran en Gryffindor.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall pronunció el nombre de Sybil hubo una risita general, Gryffindor se puso de pie y aplaudió mientras las mencionadas iban  a sentarse en los asientos vacios.

La ceremonia prosiguió de la misma forma, hasta que ya no hubo mas niñas. El profesor Dumbledore, dio de nuevo un discurso de Bienvenida y dejó que la cena comenzara.

- Gargolas galopantes!! Yo pensé que nos iban a separar!!! – dijo la niña de las trenzas largas.

- Ganas no nos faltaron, Mildred, - una profesora estaba parada cerca de la mesa y se apoyó de forma amenazante – si sucede algo que desprestigie a nuestra Academia, no habra excusa ni pretexto, sera causa de expulsión, entendieron?

- Si, maestra Ogrumm.

Respondieron todas con aspecto obediente pero en cuanto Ogrumm se fue, volvieron a reirse. Ron se quedó viendo a la profesora.

- Siempre es asi de exigente? – les preguntó.

- Ah, si, es su estilo – respondió una niña de lentes.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, que Harry tuvo que romper por una patada de Mione.

- AHU!! ... eh... Bienvenidas a... Gryffindor.... me llamo Harry, ella es Hermione y él es Ron...

- ... y nosotros somos Fred y George.

Los gemelos se habian acercado sospechosamente hasta ahi, intercambiando lugares se sentaron junto a Fenella y Griselda, las cuales se vieron dudosas.

- Bueno, yo soy Mildred – dijo la niña de las trenzas largas – y ellas son Enid y Maud – señalando a las dos personas de enfrente, Enid era la unica que tenia el primer botón de la blusa desabrochado y la corbata un poco mas floja, y Maud tenia el cabello rubio oscuro y usaba lentes.

- Y yo soy Jadu – dijo la niña de aspecto indu.

- Y yo, Ruby.

Durante la cena se platicaron ciertos aspectos de ambas escuelas, como el tipo de maestros, los alumnos... y entonces Mildred recordó algo.

- Qué tal es Slytherin?

- Agh... – dijo Ron – es la peor casa, parece que la mayor satisfacción de todos es molestar al prójimo.

Las Cackle empezaron a reir.

- Qué? Qué dije?

- Nada, nada, es que fue la casa perfecta para Ethel y Drusilla... parece como si nos hubieran leido la mente...

Harry se asomó un poco hacia Slytherin para ver si podia ver a las Cackle que habian quedado ahi... pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con la mirada de Draco que parecia estar buscando algo entre las mesas, cuando se percató de la vista de Harry, apartó los ojos inmediatamente.

NOTAS:

No todas las alumnas mencionadas tienen un papel importante en esta historia. Algunos de los nombres son nuevos y salidos de mi imaginación pero ninguno es de trascendencia. Se me habia olvidado recordarles que mis historias estan escritas sin acentos en algunas letras porque FF.net  no los codifica.

Gracias por todos sus reviews:

DIEL: bueno, aun no puedo revelar de quién se va a enamorar Draco, es algo complicado.

ARWEN-CHANG: hola de nuevo, bueno, es lo mismo que con Diel, aun no puedo decirles de quien esta enamorado Drakito.

SAKURA-CORAZON: gracias por empezar a leer mi historia de Draki, bueno espero que tu ojo interno no haya fallado.

CHIHARU /LI: muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, no creo ser una gran escritora pero le hago el intento, ja. Espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo.

STELLAH LHUDERL-HIL: hola, que bueno que te veniste a leer este fic también, mmm... no puedo revelar nada aun, tal vez sea una sorpresa mas grande.

CHO MALFOY02: gracias por animarte a leer mi fic, bueno, Draco va a sufrir un poquitin... o un mucho? Bueno, en realidad... no tengo idea,... bueno si la tengo... pero mejor lean.

Comentarios seran bien recibidos en los reviews.


	3. Capitulo III: El Enumerixtus.

CAPITULO III: El Enumerixtus.

La cena transcurrió sin detalles pero Harry estuvo mucho mas callado. Todos se habian divertido horrores platicando con Ruby Cerezo, que era la niña de las coletas paradas, que adoraba los artefactos eléctricos muggles, pero a diferencia del papa de Ron, ella no los encantaba para nada, sólo los usaba, descubriendo que eran bastante divertidos. Platicaron un poco mas sobre la maestra Ogrumm, en dónde varias veces Ron hizo comparaciones con Snape.

- ... ademas, tiene la costumbre de aparecerse dónde le apetezca... pero no normalmente sino que puede quedarse observando todo invisiblemente. – habia dicho Mildred.

- En serio? – dijo con espanto, Ron – imaginense que Snape apareciera asi.

Todos los Hogwarts hicieron cara de espanto pero mucho mas Neville.

Harry estaba muy atento a la conversación pero de vez en cuando volteaba de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin, por alguna extraña razón, no se podia sacar de la cabeza dos cosas: a Malfoy buscando entre las mesas y la curiosidad de ver a las Cackle que les habia tocado ahi. Pero no tuvo suerte, Draco no volvió a retirar la mirada de su respectiva mesa y por la cabeza de Harry surgia la pregunta qué demonios estaba buscando?, por lo general, era bastante desinteresado. Y en cuanto a lograr ver a las Cackle... ni hablar, estaban demasiado escondidas entre la multitud.

Acabada la cena, las casas subieron a sus cuartos, Mildred y sus amigas subieron con Hermione y las demas chicas de quinto, mientras que Harry y Ron se metian en su dormitorio con Neville, Seamus y Dean.

Tal como lo habia pensado, era perfecto, no habia ninguna duda, estaba sólo... bueno, no completamente, ya que Crabbe y Goyle siempre estaban a sus espaldas, pero como casi nunca entendian de qué hablaba a la primera, habia desistido por completo el hacerles saber sus planes... excepto que los necesitara demasiado para realizarlos. Pero en realidad, eso era lo que habia deseado desde que Dumbledore habia anunciado la llegada de la Academia Cackle. Desde que habia llegado a Hogwarts, lo halagaba, lo defendia y hacia exactamente lo que él queria... al principio le habia parecido divertido porque tenia a una persona mas a la cual mangonear a su antojo, pero desde que habian asistido juntos al baile de Navidad de cuarto, la cosa se habia vuelto insoportable, ella presumia a todos que él la habia invitado y se pavoneaba a su lado como si en realidad tuvieran algo que ver.

Pero ahora, Pansy Parkinson estaba muy ocupada como para estar todo el tiempo con él.

- Hola, Draco.

Draco volteó... hay no! Se reprochó a si mismo estar pensando en ella ya que seguramente la habia atraido.

- Hola – respondió de mala gana, volviendo la vista a los papeles que tenia en el escritorio y tomando la pluma para volver a escribir.

- Mira, Ethel, esta es nuestra sala comun, aqui es dónde generalmente nos reunimos y por esas escaleras se baja a nuestros dormitorios que en un momento te mostrare... – Pansy miró a todo el rededor – ah, claro, creo que no tengo que advertirte que no todos somos iguales y que conviene el escoger con mucho cuidado a la gente con la que te relacionas... en Slytherin, la mayoria somos de la clase aceptable, les tocó en muy buena casa, pero si en verdad, quieren tener una buena y muy conveniente amistad, la persona que deben buscar es sin duda, Draco Malfoy, - Pansy dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Malfoy -  verdad, Draco? – pero él no le contestó ni hizo movimiento alguno que dijera que la estaba oyendo – vengan, se los presentaré, él es muy amigo mio – al decir "amigo" les habia guiñado un ojo – debe estar metido en sus deberes, es muy inteligente, saben?

- En serio? Es cierto que eres muy inteligente? – le preguntó Ethel, al acercarse.

Draco emitió sólo un gemido sin dejar de escribir.

- No se nota, ni siquiera sabes hablar.

- Ethel! – dijo sorprendida de su atrevimiento, Pansy.

Draco sintió como si un pequeño aguijón le picara la frente, quién se creia esa estupida? Acaso no sabia con quien estaba hablando? 

- Qué dijiste? – preguntó poniéndose de pie.

- Lo que oiste.

Draco se quedó pensando un momento. Realmente Ethel Hallow era muy bonita y tenia una especie de aire altivo que le gustaba, por un instante Pansy, la amiga que acompañaba a Ethel y los demas alumnos que estaban en la sala, se borraron. De pronto, recordó en dónde estaba, abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, intentando que las palabras salieran.

- Quién demonios te crees?

- Mmm... sólo yo, Ethel Hallow.

- Pues si no quieres tener problemas conmigo sera mejor que cuides mas tus palabras cuando me hables. – Draco volvió a sentarse.

- Eh... vamos... vamos... les enseñaré el cuarto – dijo Pansy tratando de apagar aquel momento incómodo.

Los dos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas hasta que ella desapareció por la escalera. Minutos después recogió sus cosas y entró a su dormitorio, no pudo volver a concentrarse, se quitó el uniforme, lo dobló magicamente, se puso el pijama y se acostó, corriendo las cortinas de su cama. Respiró profundo, se volteó de un lado, del otro, boca arriba, boca abajo.... no pudo conciliar el sueño pronto. Si... Ethel Hallow era muy bonita y estaba seguro de que si se comportaba un poco mas seductor con ella, caeria a sus pies como mosca, sonrió, seria un gran trofeo, se pasearia por Hogwarts con la Cackle mas bonita... pero... no estaba seguro de que ella fuera la mas bonita, la niña que habia visto cuando la Academia habia entrado al Gran Comedor, lo era mucho mas... pero no, sin duda seria mas dificil acercarse a ella: estaba en otra casa y en la que habia mas personas que lo detestaban (y que él también detestaba), un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente: cómo hubiera deseado ser Potter en ese momento... abrió mucho los ojos y se golpeó la frente con una mano: no se podia permitir ideas tan asquerosas. 

Draco dio un respingo, se tocó el pecho, estaba agitado... qué habia sido eso? Una Sombra habia pasado en frente de las cortinas de su cama... que tonto! Podria haber sido alguno de sus compañeros... dio un bufido para tranquilizarse y se tapó con las cobijas.

A la mañana siguiente, las clases se reanudaron normalmente. Como bien habia dicho Dumbledore, los estudiantes de Hogwarts tendrian nuevas asignaturas, la profesora McGonagall pasó muy de mañana para avisarles que los nuevos horarios estarian listos en el desayuno. Ron y Harry fueron apresurados por Hermione quien estaba ansiosa de verlos, cuando ya estaba a un corredor de llegar al Gran Comedor, Mione entró para echar un vistazo y salió de nuevo con la cara llena de entusiasmo.

- Qué te pasa, Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

- Es cierto!, estan los nuevos horarios en las mesas!!

- Y eso te pone asi de contenta? – replicó Ron – tendremos dos asignaturas mas que quiere decir: dos cargas mas de deberes, dos horas menos libres, dos maestros nuevos a los que soportar, dos examenes mas al final del curso, dos...

- Hablas como si fuera una tortura – contestó Mione.

- Pues lo es.

- No lo es, Ron.

Mildred, Jadu, Maud y Enid estaban escuchando la conversación, y riendo se acercaban.

- No son materias tan pesadas, te lo aseguro – dijo Maud.

- Aun asi, son dos materias mas... que tal que su profesora la "Snapa" nos da una de esas... – dijo Ron provocando la risa de todos.

- Ogrumm imparte pociones, ustedes ya tienen maestro, las dos materias nuevas las dan la profesora Mim y la profesora Vamp, créanme son divertidas – comentó Jadu.

- Bueno, hay que advertirles que se necesita bastante destreza para una de ellas, cosa que algunas no tienen.

De nuevo, una voz extraña habia interrumpido la platica, esta vez eran Ethel y Drusilla, que venian acompañadas por Pansy.

- Por qué no te vas a molestar a otro lado? – dijo con firmeza Enid, sin voltear.

- Qué pasa? Yo no he dicho nada ofensivo y... si alguna le ha molestado es porque sabe que es verdad – dijo Ethel inclinandose un poco hacia Mildred.

Mildred no dijo nada pero claramente esquivó las miradas.

- Bueno, las veremos luego, claro, si no hacen algo que de por resultado su expulsión – las tres se metieron en el Gran Comedor, riéndose.

Maud hizo una señal como si tratara de decir que Ethel y todo lo que dijera carecian de importancia y comenzaron a pasar. Ron se fue hasta atras, junto a Harry.

- Malfoy murió y reencarnó en mujer!! te diste cuenta?

- Si, lo noté.

- Lo notaste? Vamos, Harry, hasta tiene ese andar petulante... no me sorprenderia si terminaran casandose al final de este curso.

Harry hizo una mueca que Ron interpretó como que estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, antes de sentarse, miró a la mesa de Slytherin.

- Qué pasa? – le preguntó Hermione.

- No sé, hay algo en esa niña que no me gusta.

- En Ethel? – interrumpió Mildred – te comprendo, a mi no me gusta nada de ella, es posible que el que siempre me esté molestando tenga algo que ver...

- Si, claro, es posible que también por eso yo no soporte a Malfoy – respondió Harry, sonriendo.

- Quién es Malfoy? – preguntó Enid.

- Puedes conocer al "Agradable" ahora mismo, esta entrando. – dijo Ron.

Enid, Mildred, Jadu y Maud volvieron la cabeza hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor y vieron a un muchacho delgado, palido y con el cabello rubio entrando. Malfoy levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, achicó un poco los ojos al verse observado, Harry pensó que probablemente diria alguno de sus acostumbrados insultos, pero no lo hizo, cosa que también sorprendió a Crabbe y Goyle que venian a sus espaldas. Se acomodó la tunica y se dirigió a su mesa. Ron iba a decir algo pero Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No, no es cierto!! No puedo creerlo, no habia tenido esa clase desde... que iba a escuelas muggles.

- La maestra Cackle piensa que es bueno tener experiencias no magicas, nos hace valernos mejor en situaciones extremas – explicó Maud.

- Y nos toca con Slytherin – Mione se mordió un labio en señal de preocupación – no soy muy buena en esas cosas.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Mildred - a quien crees que se referia Ethel hacer rato?

- Qué cosas?

Ron no entendia de qué estaba hablando asi que tomó el horario y lo leyó. Harry dio un respingo cuando, de pronto, Ron soltó la cuchara que rebotó en el plato tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo, esparciendo la avena con leche por todo el piso, sin embargo, él pareció no darse cuenta.

- Educación Fisica y Canto!! Esas son las materias nuevas? Supongo que Educación Fisica es como... quidditch o algo asi.

- No oiste lo que dijeron, Ron? Son clases no magicas – replicó Hermione, ocasionando que la cara de su amigo se pusiera mas palida.

- No es tan malo – intervino Harry – son diferentes deportes muggles... a mi me preocupa mas Canto.

- Ah, no!! A mi nadie va a hacerme cantar!!

Protestas parecidas a la de Ron se oyeron por todo el comedor, afortunadamente el alboroto paró cuando un montón de lechuzas entraron. Harry no esperaba nada, asi que volvió a su avena, pero entonces notó que una lechuza parda de aspecto cansado se acercaba a él, le dejaba caer un paquetito y volaba apresuradamente hacia la salida.

Dudó un poco antes de abrirlo pero al fin lo hizo. Antes de sacar el contenido frunció el entrecejo.

- Qué te mandaron, Harry? – preguntó Maud.

- No sé.

- Cómo que no sabes? – dijo Hermione.

- No, no sé.

Harry, desenvolvió totalmente la caja y de ella extrajo lo que parecia un pequeño cuadro con marco dorado que tenia en  cada esquina una especie de foco rojo que se prendia y se apagaba sin cesar, mandando rayos del mismo color en diferentes direcciones.

- Qué es eso? – preguntó Ron.

- Se ve muy extraño – dijo Jadu.

- Parece el marco de una fotografia – comentó Maud.

- Pero no hay fotografia dentro – dijo Harry.

- ... yo sé lo que es – dijo Enid acercandose al hombro de Harry – mi padre tiene uno, se llaman enumerixtus.

- Enumerixtus? Y para qué sirven? – preguntó intrigado el dueño del enumerixtu.

Ante esa pregunta, Enid se quedó callada por un momento, jugó con los dedos en la mesa, observó a todos. Harry notó que estaba un poco nerviosa de responder... o intentaba acordarse bien.

- No sé muy bien, creo que sirve para detectar a las personas que estan en una habitación.

- Cómo? – preguntó Ron.

- Creo que el cuadro es la habitación y los rayos rojos detectan dónde hay una persona... pero en realidad no sé bien.

- Quién te la mandó? – preguntó Mione.

- No dice.. – dijo Harry buscando algun nombre en la caja – supongo que es de Si... – Ron y Hermione le mandaron miradas inquisidoras – Hocicos.

- Hocicos? Quién es Hocicos?

Harry se puso rojo hasta las orejas, habia cometido el error que jamas, en los dos años que llevaba conociendo a Sirius, habia tenido. Ron y Hermione lo miraban atónitos, si antes era peligroso que mencionaran a Sirius, ahora era mas, todavia no habian tenido noticias de él desde que habia salido del despacho de Dumbledore la noche que Harry habia sido atacado, por cuarta vez, por Voldemort. Pero, al parecer, las Cackle habian entendido que no debian meterse en ese asunto y cambiaron de tema, lo cual, Harry agradeció en el alma.

Pronto sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases, Ron y Harry se fueron a la torre norte, la primera clase del lunes era Adivinación. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Ron no aguantó las ganas y le pegó una regañiza.

- Lo siento, Ron, no sé que me pasó... creo que no estaba razonando bien.

- Eso es obvio, tu cerebro se secó por unos instantes... Harry, de verdad creo que debes tener mas cuidado.

- Siempre lo tengo – dijo Harry, defendiéndose -  creo que esta vez me tomaron por sorpresa, vamos, sube.

Ron subió la escalera de la escotilla donde tomaban la clase de la profesora Trelawney pero antes de meterse por completo, Harry vio que miraba extrañado hacia adentro.

- Que raro, el fuego no esta encendido, estas seguro que ésta es la torre?... por venirte regañando no me fije por dónde veniamos.

Harry miró a su alrededor, no habia duda, esa era la torre norte, empujó un poco a Ron para poder subir... era cierto, el fuego no estaba encendido y los cojines, que habitualmente estaban tirados por el suelo, tampoco se encontraban. Los dos se miraron como queriendo preguntarle algo al otro, pero, al mismo tiempo oyeron ruidos entre la penumbra. Por instinto, mas que porque estuvieran asustados, se escondieron detras de un sillón. Las voces eran cada vez mas fuertes, Harry trató de agudizar el oido para oir mejor... le eran voces familiares pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quienes era o qué decian. Ron lo llamó con la mano y dibujó en el aire una palabra que al principio no entendió, pero después notó que decia: Bill. Harry frunció en entrecejo e intentó volver a oir la conversación... era cierto, una de las voces era la de Bill Weasley. Ron iba a pararse para interrumpir la conversación de su hermano cuando Harry abrió los ojos y la boca como diciendo "no puedo creerlo" y dibujó en el aire una segunda palabra: Malfoy, Ron se tapó la boca con ambas manos y negaba con la cabeza. De pronto oyeron pasos que se acercaba a la escotilla, alguien la abrió y salió apresuradamente, la segunda persona se paseó unos momentos por la habitación, Harry pensó que tal vez los habian descubierto, pero no, a los pocos minutos salió también.

Esperaron un poco, ninguno de los dos se atrevia a hablar, asi que Harry señaló la escotilla y juntos la atravesaron.

NOTAS:

Algunas personas que ya leyeron este capitulo dicen que esta un poco confuso pero en realidad es el comienzo de todo. Espero sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, también una disculpa por tardarme un poquitin.

LEIA PANDORA: Gracias por tus  comentarios.

SAKURA CORAZÓN: Gracias por tus animos, pues si, esta idea me vino desde hace un tiempo pero no sabia bien cual podia ser la historia, después leyendo el cuarto libro, se me prendió el foco... bueno, en realidad se me prendió con la historia de Bill pero las Cackle caian perfecto.

LINA SAOTOME: que bueno que te guste, si, ya sé que fueron muchos nombres pero la mayoria no importa que no los recuerden, los importantes son pocos, y los de Harry Potter dudo mucho que no se los sepan, verdad? 

CELESTE: ese misterio todavia no se resuelve, jejeje, Draco va a enamorarse pero esta tan metido en sus ideas que es dificil que lo acepte pronto.

DIEL: bueno, en realidad mis historias tienen titulo definitivo hasta que ya estan terminandose, o por la mitad o bien cuando ya tengo la idea total, asi que es probable que cambie de nuevo, no sé bien. Lo de los gemelos... ya se sabra despuesito.

NARIKO:  no hay problema... siempre y cuando lo leas, jeje, no es cierto, si no te gusta puedes dejar de leerlo... yo también he estado ocupada con los examenes por eso no habia podido subir capi nuevo. No sé si te va a resultar lo mismo que con Percy, espero que si.

CHO MALFOY: gracias, espero que también te haya parecido bueno este capitulo, si, Draco tendra que sufrir un poco, es inevitable.

ANDRE KAY: nacazo!!! Que hay!!! Hasta que me dejas un review aqui en lugar de mandarme mails... esta bien, esta bien, aqui esta el capitulo, espero no haberme tardado mucho con respecto a tus estandares de tiempo... no digas que ya me conoces porque siempre termina siendo algo que no era lo que tu creias!! JA!

ESTELA: mmmm... vas bien en tus sospechas, es lo unico que te puedo decir.


	4. Capitulo IV: Quemados.

CAPITULO IV: Quemados.

Harry llegó a la primera ventana que habia desde la escotilla de la profesora Trelawney, las dos voces aun le daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza: cómo era posible que Bill, el hermano de Ron, estuviera hablando con un Malfoy?, respiró hondo y volteó hacia su amigo, el cual definitivamente no se veia mejor que él, estaba verde y tenia aspecto de querer vomitar. Los dos parecian estar muy impactados con lo que habian visto asi que no dijeron palabra, tenian que aclarar sus pensamientos y ordenarlos.

En el camino, se encontraron con el resto de la clase, que ya iban subiendo por la torre.

- No se molesten, Trelawney no esta – dijo Ron casi ido.

- Cómo que no esta? – preguntó Lavender – nunca ha faltado a una clase.

- Tal vez algo le pasó – dijo con preocupación, Parvati – o tal vez tuvo una visión demasiado siniestra y prefirió irse.

Ron miró a Harry como diciéndole "vamonos", él le hizo caso y se abrieron paso por entre las caras de pregunta de todos.

Llegaron de nuevo al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en uno de los bancos mas cercanos a la puerta, en la mesa de Hufflepuff: estaban demasiado absortos para buscar la propia.

- No lo entiendo, Harry, qué tiene que ver Bill con los Malfoy? – dijo de repente, Ron.

- No lo sé, a mi también me preocupa, no deberia estar en Egipto?

- Si... me pregunto si mama lo sabra.

- Lo dudo, a tus padres no les gustaria nada que su hijo tuviera algo que ver con la familia Malfoy, no crees?

Ron asintió con la cabeza, Harry supuso que su cerebro estaba siendo atacado por un montón de preguntas sin respuesta, algo a lo que él ya estaba acostumbrado.

- Tranquilo, Ron, lo averiguaremos.

Pasó la primera hora sin que pudieran encontrar razón alguna a lo que habian vivido, asi que se dispusieron a ir a su segunda clase: Educación Fisica con Slytherin, Harry recordaba cómo eran esas clases... pero en realidad no tenia una idea certera de cómo habrian sido normalmente ya que siempre habian sido una tortura porque nunca lo escogian en los equipos por culpa de Duddley. Cada minuto que pasaba para que diera inicio, Ron se ponia mas palido. En cambio, Dean Thomas estaba mas que emocionado y les repetia que estaba ansioso por jugar un partido de futbol con gente de Hogwarts.

- Es increible, por fin me van a comprender!!

Por otro lado, los Slytherins aun se rehusaban a creer que tendrian que tomar una clase de ese tipo y cuestionaban en voz muy alta el buen juicio de la maestra Cackle.

- Debe ser una de esas brujas con afección a los muggles...

- Ya me imagino el numerito que se va a dar...

Todos salieron en procesión al estadio de quidditch, dónde se iban a impartir esas clases. Harry pudo ver que en el campo habia unas pelotas blancas y que, debajo de los postes de anotación, estaban pintadas unas rayas.

- Mmm... no es futbol – dijo algo decepcionado, Dean.

De pronto, la maestra Mim hizo su aparición, llevaba consigo un silbato y unas pequeñas banderitas.

- Buenos dias, estudiantes, espero que estén los suficientemente preparados para esto... humm... Hogwarts tendra que cambiarse esas tunicas, con ellas no podran hacer ejercicio cómodamente, hay unos nuevos uniformes de deportes en los vestidores, por favor, pidanle uno de su talla al señor Blossom, los chicos y a la señora Tapioca, las chicas.

- Por qué no podemos hacer deporte con las tunicas de quidditch? – preguntó Draco cuando iban en camino a los vestidores – también es un deporte..

- Porque te romperias la cabeza si un pie se te atora en la tunica al correr. – respondió Dean.

- Oh... claro, se me olvidaba que en Gryffindor hay amantes de los muggles y sus asquerosos deportes, dime Thomas, porque no te vas a vivir con uno de ellos, serias mas feliz y a nosotros nos quitarias una gran carga de encima.

Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy se burlaron aun mas de Dean, al cual Ron y Seamus detuvieron para que no se le fuera a golpes a Malfoy.

Al llegar a las puertas de los vestidores, se toparon de narices con las Cackle que iban de salida. Ninguno de los Hogwarts varones pudo evitar abrir la boca: ellas iban vestidas con pantalón corto negro y una playera del mismo color que la blusa de su uniforme... no era nada provocativo excepto si se comparaba con las tunicas largas que siempre llevaban ambas escuelas.

- Muévanse!! Se hace tarde – dijo Hermione, saludando a Mildred y entrando al vestidor por el uniforme.

La mayoria empezó a moverse, los chicos evitaban pasar muy cerca de las Cackle, aparentemente reprimiendo sus impulsos. Draco se quedó mirando fijamente a aquella niña que le gustaba, que por crueldades del destino, estaba justo enfrente de él... queria seguir su camino pero no podia, las piernas no le respondian, parecian estar totalmente desconectadas del cerebro... las manos le temblaban: "qué te pasa, Draco?, basta!!, deja de temblar!! Qué demonios te ocurre? Sólo es una chica... una chica mas.. sólo eso, déjate de tonterias!!" su voz interna lo incitaba a moverse pero parecia ser que su voluntad no estaba disponible en ese momento.

- Qué? – preguntó ella.

- Eh... eh... 

- Qué? Tengo algo raro? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Eh... n-no...

- Entonces?

- Eh.. eh... nada...

La chica se apartó y siguió caminando, con una mirada extraña hacia Draco, el cual por fin pudo separar los pies del suelo, pero no se metió directo a los vestidores sino que se quedó ahi, en las escaleras, mirando como ella entraba en el campo... por qué se habia comportado como un estupido tartamudo? No era posible que él, Draco Malfoy, hubiera sido intimidado por una niña, habia sido como si ella tuviera el control de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su corazón... de todo él. Movió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y entró por el uniforme.

- Lo lamento... – dijo Bill con un aire de pesadumbre – no pude hacerlo...

- Cómo que no pudiste? – contestó una voz.

- Traté, se lo juro, pero los Malfoy son demasiado... grotescos.

- No puedes... entonces todos estamos en peligro, desde ella hasta nosotros, no lo entiendes todavia, verdad, Weasley?.

- Si lo entiendo, pero no sé que mas puedo hacer, necesito pensar...

- No tienes tiempo para pensar!! Fleur no tuvo una buena elección contigo, se equivocó... pero no puedes hacer nada ya, estas en esto y si no eres capaz...

- NO!! Espere, lo intentare otra vez... debe haber algo que se pueda hacer... aunque no lo crea, yo también me sentiria culpable si algo le pasara.

- Y no dudo que algo malo le pase, los Malfoy estan demasiado cerca de las dos partes... demasiado.

Draco se vio en el espejo, se sonrio a si mismo, después de todo no se veia tan mal con esas ropas... muggles, lo que diria su padre si lo viera vestido asi. 

El uniforme de deportes que les habian dado a los chicos era muy simple: pantalones negros (pants) y playeras blancas, pero todos los que no habian tenido contacto alguno con el mundo muggle parecian impresionados por la apariencia de esas ropas.

Salieron al campo y Draco pudo ver a las Cackle que ya estaban jugando una especie de.. mitad quidditch, ya que las pelotas las golpeaban como si fueran bludgers pero no estaban anotando... y ellas mismas se las aventaban.

- Oh! Valla, ya salieron!! Me da gusto que sean tan rapidos, vamos, vamos,... denme sus varitas que en esto no las necesitan... Ruby, ven y explicales la mecanica...

Muchos de mala gana, pero al final todos accedieron a dar su varita. Harry se sorprendió al notar que Draco no habia dicho ni palabra en contra de eso. Ruby Cerezo se acercó a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

- Eh.. bueno, este juego se llama Quemados...

- Las pelotas queman?? – dijo algo espantado, Ron.

- No, Ron... solo se simula que tienen fuego y tienes que esquivarlas para no ser supuestamente quemado – dijo sonriendo ante la credulidad de su amigo, Hermione.

- Exacto, un equipo se la avienta a otro tratando de golpear con ella a uno de los integrantes, si lo logra, ese integrante se pasa detras de la linea de ataque del otro equipo, y  cuando la pelota de su equipo la cruza, trata de quemar desde su angulo a uno de los integrantes del equipo contrario. – explicó, Ruby.

- Que??

La mayoria no habia entendido ni media palabra de lo que Ruby habia dicho, pero ella ya habia vuelto al juego por lo que tuvieron que entrar sin saber cómo jugar. Harry habia visto ese juego unas cuantas veces y lo recordaba bien, asi que trató de apoyar a Ron lo mas que pudo... sin embargo fue el primer quemado: la pelota le dio en el mero estómago. Prosiguió el juego, Neville no era muy diestro que digamos y varias veces lanzó la pelota a... no se sabe dónde, Hermione las aventaba bien pero las esquivaba pésimo, Dean era muy bueno para moverse: fue uno de los ultimos en salir, y Seamus parecia tener un talento natural para los "Quemados".

- Perfecto, perfecto!! – repetia la maestra Mim – bien, aqui tenemos a nuestros campeones, que se enfrentaran, en la ultima contienda.

- No puedo creerlo!! Yo fui el primero y Malfoy no fue quemado...

- Tal vez si tenga talento para los deportes... – dijo Hermione.

- Sólo que en el quidditch sólo piensa en molestarme. – completó Harry.

- Oh! Y miren que oportuno, dos hogwarts contra dos cackles!! – dijo emocionada la maestra Mim.

Los jugadores volvieron a acomodarse, Enid junto a Jadu y Draco junto a Seamus. Draco trató de no ponerse enfrente de la niña que le gustaba pero no pudo persuadir a Seamus de que le dejara su lugar, entonces mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pelota, sentia que si la volvia a ver tan cerca le volveria a pasar lo mismo que en los vestidores y seria francamente vergonzoso enfrente de los gryffindors.

- Trata de hacer las cosas bien por una vez en tu vida, quieres, Finnigan?

- Mejor concéntrate, Malfoy, no valla a ser que por un descuido te dispare a ti.

- Listos?... 

La maestra Mim pitó su silbato y comenzó el juego, Harry, Ron y Hermione tenian sentimientos encontrados: apoyaban a Seamus constantemente, pero Enid y Jadu también eran sus amigas... y no estaria mal que le dieran una paliza a Malfoy.

El partido se volvió interesante, ambos equipos luchaban como si de eso dependiera su vida, Enid tomó la pelota primero la aventó en contra de Seamus quien la esquivó muy bien, tomandola de nuevo para aventarsela a  Jadu, quien con un manotazo se la envió a Draco quien se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivarla y tomar del suelo la pelota que le enviaria a Enid. La maestra Mim observaba cada movimiento al tiempo que repetia frases como "muy bien" o "asi se hace". Seamus y Draco corrieron por las pelotas y en Enid aprovechó para hablarle a Jadu... cuando ellos regresaron, las dos dispararon al mismo tiempo y, por fin, los derribaron.

- Que asco!! – repetia Malfoy al subir las escaleras para entrar en los vestidores, viendo la playera blanca que llevaba llena de lodo – que juego tan tonto!!

- Si, Malfoy, pero te divertiste, no? – dijo Harry, un tanto desafiante.

Draco volteó con un ademan que significaba un próximo insulto en respuesta al comentario de Harry, pero se paró en seco, bajó la mano y puso la cara mas cortés que pudo: la increible persona que habia ocupado su mente en las ultimas horas, estaba muy cerca.

- ... Si, Potter... – fue lo unico que le salió de la boca con los dientes muy apretados.

Malfoy se volteó sin ver las caras de sorpresa de Ron y Harry. Por la comisura del ojo pudo verla subir junto a Hermione, Parvati, Lavender y otras cackle.

- Que genial estuvo!!! – dijo Parvati.

- Cómo hicieron para derribarlos al mismo tiempo, Jadu? – preguntó Lavender.

- En realidad fue idea de Enid, verdad? – respondió con una sonrisa, Jadu.

- Bueno, se me ocurrió al recordar el ultimo partido que tuvimos en Cackle, recuerdan?

- Ah, si!! – dijo Mildred – fue contra Fenella y Griselda, no tenian oportunidad.

- Exacto!! Pero las tomaron por sorpresa – comentó Maud.

Las voces dejaron de oirse: las chicas habian entrado a los vestidores. Draco dio un suspiro largo... después movió la cabeza como para sacarse los absurdos pensamientos que lo acosaban y abrió la puerta del cuarto que le correspondia. Antes de entrar, sintió que alguien lo observaba, volteó rapidamente pero no habia nadie, pensó que debia haber sido su imaginación y cruzó el umbral.

Las noches en Hogwarts se habian vuelto mucho mas divertidas, las casas se quedaban hasta muy tarde en sus salas comunes platicando con las visitantes. Fred y George se acercaron a Harry y Ron.

- Y sus nuevas amigas? – preguntó Ron.

- Cuales? – dijo Fred.

- Cuales? Vamos, Fred, los vimos muy sospechosos anoche, que traman?

- Qué tramamos con quien, Ronnie? – dijo George con aire meloso.

- No me llames Ronnie!!

- Y por qué Hermione si puede?

Harry intentó no reirse, desde el cuarto curso habia notado un ligero acercamiento y situaciones de celos entre Ron y Mione pero aun no le habia comentado nada, no creia que ese fuera asunto suyo.

- No digas tonterias, y no me cambies el tema... – dijo Ron malhumorado.

- Esta bien, esta bien... Ronnie...

Ron perdió los estribos y se fue encima de los gemelos quienes lograron escapar por un pelo de la furia de su hermano menor. Harry aprovechó el momento de privacia para comentar con Ron lo que habian visto aquella mañana.

- No seria bueno que le dijéramos a Hermione? – le preguntó.

- Que me dijeran qué? – dijo Mione, oyendo su nombre y acercandose.

- Ven, vamos al rincón...

Los tres se apartaron del bullicio que reinaba en la sala.

- Hoy vimos a Bill – empezó Ron.

- A tu hermano? Qué hace en Hogwarts?

- No lo sabemos... pero eso no es lo mas extraño... – dijo Harry.

- A no? Entonces?

- Él estaba hablando con... Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y trató de reprimir un gritito de sorpresa, después puso cara de estar pensando.

- Pero... de qué hablaban?? – preguntó con algo de desesperación.

- No lo sabemos... de hecho ni siquiera los vimos, sólo oimos sus voces... – recalcó Harry.

- Ah, bueno, entonces no estan seguros de que fuera Bill...

- Oh, si que lo estamos, conozco la voz de mis hermanos, Hermione, era Bill, estoy completamente seguro.

Se quedaron hablando sobre lo que probablemente estaria tratando Bill con Lucius Malfoy pero al cabo de un rato, los venció el sueño y subieron a sus cuartos.

Sin embargo, en la mazmorra de Slytherin, alguien no dejaba de pensar en su mañana: Draco ya estaba acostado pero repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que habia pasado en los vestidores y en el juego de "Quemados". Nunca se habria imaginado ser tan bueno para un juego de muggles, cosa que pensandola mejor, no era de sorprenderse, después de todo, los consideraba idiotas... pero lo que mas disfrutaba era recordarla a ella jugando o cuando la tuvo a solo unos centimetros, aunque trataba de suprimir su comportamiento de imbécil. Tenia que tratar de acercarse, aunque eso implicara soportar a Potter y tratarlo un poco mejor, después de todo él ya era su amigo, tenia que pensar muy bien sus movimientos...

Se acomodó entre las cobijas, cerró los ojos y pronunció, en voz muy baja, lo que habia averiguado ese dia y que era lo unico que sabia de ella, al mismo tiempo que su imagen aparecia en la memoria:

- Enid...

Ese era el nombre que desde ahora lo acompañaria, aunque fuera en silencio... y se quedó dormido.

NOTAS:

Bueno, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de su agrado. Y creo que ya aclaré algunos puntos que me preguntaron en los reviews, en fin, se que no he dicho todo pero les prometo que se iran descubriendo a través de la trama.

LINA SAOTOME: Este capitulo esta un poco tranquilo y no aclaro mucho de lo de Bill pero en el próximo... ya veran.

LOONA: Bueno, no era Drakie, era otra persona pero aun asi espero que te siga interesando.

SAKURA CORAZÓN: Ya lei varias cosas de las que escribes, lo haces muy bien y ya te deje mis reviews. Tu ojo interno es muy bueno, espero que lo alcances a limpiar bien para el próximo capi.

CELESTE: gracias por leer mi fic. Pues si, hay algo extraño entre Bill y los Malfoy, pero aun no les voy a decir que.. jajaja.

ESTELA: mmm.. pues no se si es una conspiración... pero por ahi va la cosa. Ya ves como si era una de las dos...

MAY POTTER: bueno, pues casi lo mismo que a Lina: este capitulo es algo tranquilo pero lo hago asi porque no quiero darles de sopetón toda la información...

ANDRE: no importa que no hayas entendido bien que es un enumerixtu ya que en los siguientes capitulos se sabe un poco mas acerca de esto... oye, Anais ya te contestó? Porque a mi no!!! Qué se cree??


	5. Capitulo V: La canción de la Sombra.

CAPITULO V: La canción de la Sombra.

Los dias transcurrieron con una extraña normalidad que incomodaba un poco a los maestros. Los alumnos de ambas escuelas se habian acoplado  sorprendentemente bien a las clases, aun se oian algunas quejas por los pasillos pero no eran nada de que preocuparse ya que, en prevención, habian pedido refuerzos para controlarlos.

Dumbledore pasaba varias horas encerrado con la Maestra Cackle, discutiendo asuntos acerca de la educación que impartian, cosa que a nadie le importaba excepto a la profesora McGonagall.

- Pero, por qué te alteras tanto, Minerva? – le solia preguntar en tono burlón, la profesora Trelawney – es normal  que dos buenos directores como ellos quieran compartir experiencias.

- Pero llevan dias "compartiendo experiencias", Sybil, Albus tiene una responsabilidad con los alumnos y con nosotros pero parece no acordarse de eso con Amelia Cackle metida aqui.

Harry habia llegado a la conclusión de que el asunto de Draco habia sido mera casualidad y que, en realidad, se estaba comportando como paranoico. Ademas, tenia que ocupar su reducido tiempo libre en  pensar la forma de averiguar el por qué Bill tenia tratos con los Malfoy. Hermione insistia en que posiblemente serian asuntos relacionados con Gringotts, que tal vez Lucius Malfoy debia o le debian algo. Pero ni Ron ni él estaban del todo convencidos con esa teoria.

- No veo el caso de tratar asuntos de trabajo en la escotilla de una torre – replicaba Ron.

Lo primero que se les ocurrió para empezar a investigar fue preguntarle a la profesora de Adivinación por qué no habia estado en su salón ese dia. Por lo tanto, al anochecer del doceavo dia, subieron a la escotilla, fueron los primeros en hacerlo, asi que Trelawney se habia sentido halagada de que sus alumnos se preocuparan de esa forma (Ron tenia un claro gesto de suplica y se retorcia las manos, mientras Harry jugaba de manera nerviosa con su tunica). Sin pensarlo, les dio un largo sermón acerca de lo educado que era preocuparse por la salud de otros y 50 puntos por cada uno para Gryffindor por ese gesto amable.

El humor de ambos mejoró notablemente no obstante no habian podido resolver nada porque al final resultó ser que Trelawney habia sido requerido de inmediato a una junta de la Asociación Internacional de Adivinadores y Despejadores de las Tinieblas del Futuro, A. C. y esa habia sido la razón de su ausencia.

Harry y Ron regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor pensativos. De pronto, Ron dio un golpe con el puño en la pared.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado, Harry, mientras Ron se dejaba caer en el suelo.

- Aun no puedo creerlo, Harry… es decir, Bill? Si alguien mas me lo dijera no lo creeria, siempre confié en él y él siempre en mi, ni siquiera Charlie, que es fanatico del quidditch como yo, me aceptaba como Bill. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, en las vacaciones, siempre me contaba historias del castillo... me contó lo de la Camara Secreta... siempre le decia a mi padre que lo apoyaba cuando los Malfoy lo insultaban de algun modo... cómo puede ser tan mentiroso? y cómo pude ser tan tonto de no dame cuenta??!!

- Calmate, no ganamos nada desesperandonos, aun no sabemos por qué estaban hablando, tal vez...

Harry se calló y echó un vistazo de advertencia a Ron quien se paró de inmediato, los dos se quedaron callados, observando aquello. Una Sombra estaba en el techo como reflejada por algo que estuviera en el suelo pero... no habia nada, parecia tener la forma de una persona. La vieron por un momento en silencio, pero la cabeza de la Sombra volteó hacia ellos y comenzó a caminar amenazante, Ron dio un paso para atras pero se topó con una puerta de madera cerrada, Harry lo miró: estaba igual o mas asustado que él, no distinguian ojos en la figura pero se sentian claramente observados, la Sombra se acercaba cada vez mas, pero entonces se detuvo miró a ambos lados del corredor y desapareció.

- Qué era eso?

- No lo sé, pero era algo bastante extraño...

Un rechinido de puerta se oyó justo detras de ellos y los dos dieron el respingo mas grande de toda su vida, se separaron. De la puerta en cuestión, surgió una cara extrañada que los miraba insistentemente.

- Enid!!! Pero qué susto nos has dado!! – dijo Ron llevandose una mano al pecho.

- Susto?

- Olvidalo – dijo Harry – qué haces aqui? Ya es tarde, deberias estar en la torre – su voz habia sido bastante mandona.

- Mira quien lo dice...

- Nosotros estamos afuera por asuntos importantes – replicó Ron.

- Yo también.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

- Qué asuntos? – por fin preguntó, Harry.

Pero Enid no respondió, se llevó un dedo a la boca para pedirles silencio y miró hacia el fondo del pasillo, entronó los ojos un poco, se arrodilló y un la mano derecha tocó un pedazo de piso, después se incorporó, se subió la capucha de la tunica de Cackle y se apartó hacia la pared. Harry y Ron no dejaban de mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido, ella los llamó con la mano. El primero en avanzar fue Harry y como sintió que Ron no lo seguia lo jaló.

- Qué pasa? – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Shhh... – contestó Enid con suavidad.

Les hizo otra seña indicandoles que la siguieran, cruzaron varios pasillos que Harry no reconoció hasta que llegaron justo en frente del retrato de la señora gorda.

- "Rascacielos flotantes"

pronunciaron la contraseña y entraron. Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron venia recargandose mucho en él, asi que movió un poco el hombro para quitarselo de encima.

- Perdón – dijo casi en un susurro, Ron – qué pasa aqui, Enid?... (bostezo) hay.... de repente tengo mucho sueño.... creo que me voy a la cama.

Ron empezó a subir las escaleras y con un gran esfuerzo volteó hacia la sala comun.

- Pero mañana... (bostezo)... nos contaras qué estabas haciendo .... (bostezo)... Enid. Vienes, Harry?

- Si, claro, en un momento subo.

Ron parecia tan cansado que ni siquiera hizo el intento por esperarlo y desapareció en la penumbra de la escalera.

Enid se sentó en uno de los sillones, mirando al fuego, también parecia estar agotada.

- Qué le hiciste?

- Qué le hice a quién?

- A Ron... no tenia ese sueño antes de toparnos contigo.

- Y crees que yo se lo di? Gracias Harry, por considerarme tan divertida. – bromeó ella, levantandose para tomar el rumbo a las escaleras, pero al pasar junto a él, Harry la tomó por el brazo.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Quieres saber si lo hechicé?

Harry asintió con la cabeza con el semblante serio.

- No... yo no.

- Tu no? Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Ya te di la respuesta que querias, yo no hechicé a Ron.

Enid soltó su brazo bruscamente de las manos de Harry a quien le empezaban a surgir muchas preguntas en la cabeza y notó que el aspecto jovial de Enid se ensombrecia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a sujetarla, ahora con mas fuerza.

- Qué hacias fuera de la torre?

- No es muy tarde para interrogarme?

- No lo es... dime.

Enid bajó la mirada al suelo por un momento, paseó sus ojos y los detuvo en los zapatos de la persona que la estaba sujetando con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

- No puedo... quisiera decirtelo... pero no puedo.

Harry se sintió muy desconcertado por esa respuesta y poco a poco la soltó, dejandola ir sin decir una palabra mas y sin dejarlo lanzar otra pregunta.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y frio, no se veia nada, si siquiera podia ver sus propias manos, agudizó la vista para intentar ver una salida, de pronto una pequeña lucecita roja apareció a lo lejos, caminó pero parecia que ella se acercaba a mayor velocidad. Entonces pudo ver que en realidad era un ojo, un ojo rojo como el fuego, que lo observaba con furia.

- No caigas en la Sombra, Draco Malfoy, no caigas!!

Draco se incorporó, oyó su respiración agitada, tenia cabello en la cara, se lo quitó con una mano y notó que estaba empapado en sudor, tocó su pecho... tum tum tum... sentia el palpitar de su corazón... tum tum tum... era mas fuerte que de costumbre y mucho mas rapido... tum tum tum... le lastimaba. Abrió con cuidado, un pequeño espacio entre los pliegues de las cortinas de su cama: Crabbe, Goyle y los demas chicos de Slytherin estaban dormidos... tum tum tum... su corazón no se callaba... tum tum tum... era tan fuerte que creyó que despertaria a sus compañeros. Volvió a cerrar.

Dio un suspiro largo para calmarse y trató de recordar lo que habia soñado, las imagenes se negaban a salir, sólo podia oir una voz que le decia que no cayera en la Sombra... la voz de su padre. La oia retumbar en su cabeza casi tan rapido como latia su corazón.

No creia poder dormir otra vez, se recostó pero estuvo mucho tiempo con los ojos casi sin parpadear antes de volver a conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor, todo parecia absolutamente normal, las casas desayunaban rapido puesto que las clases empezaban muy de mañana y no podian retrasarse. Sin embargo, el quinto año de Gryffindor aun estaba sentado, comiendo placidamente.

- Aun no logro aprenderme la canción que nos dio la maestra Vamp... yo no sé como voy a pasar esta materia, en serio.

- Vamos, Ron, no es tan dificil – dijo Mildred.

- Si, ademas Vamp no es muy exigente, sólo mueve la boca y ya, nosotras haremos el resto – exclamó Maud.

- Bueno... supongo que es buena idea... nos pondremos hasta atras otra vez, verdad, Harry?... Harry?

- Eh?... qué?

- Qué te pasa?

Harry no estaba oyendo la conversación que mantenian sus amigos al lado de él, seguia mirando y pensando en Enid, en todo lo que habian pasado la noche anterior. Ella lo habia estado evitando la mañana entera y ahora estaba sentada exactamente en el lado opuesto a él, con los ojos clavados en su desayuno y no habia pronunciado palabra.

- No me pasa nada, estoy algo cansado, es todo.

Cuando se percató de la existencia de Ron, le vino otra pregunta: por qué él no parecia recordarlo? No habia hecho ningun comentario, Ron no era asi, Harry creyó que seria el primero en pedirle que investigaran a Enid pero parecia que a su amigo no le importaba mucho. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada para recordarselo.

De pronto, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y no sólo entró la maestra Vamp sino... los slytherins, se oyó un gran gemido de protesta de los dos lados. Harry pudo ver que Malfoy evitaba a toda costa ver hacia la mesa.

Davina Vamp, una profesora delgada, con lentes y absolutamente despeinada, se colocó al fren de ellos, les pidió a los gryffindors que se levantaran y con una sola palmada desapareció las mesas y una pianola grande se presentó en medio del salón. Después los colocó a todos por encima de la tarima donde antes estaba la Mesa Alta.

- Bien, bien! – dijo con entusiasmo – hoy les daré una gran noticia!! El profesor Dumbledore y la maestra Cackle quieren que escoja a los estudiantes mas destacados de mi clase para una presentación el dia de brujas!!

Las reacciones fueron muy variadas antes esa noticia, algunos, como Ron, pusieron cara de espanto, otros, como Mildred y Maud, se alegraron y otros tantos fueron indiferentes.

Vamp no hizo lo acostumbrado para elegir a sus cantores (hacerlos cantar hasta el cansancio y en diferentes tonos), sino que se acercó mucho a cada uno, poniéndoles la oreja casi en la garganta, luego les apretaba duro el estómago, casi hasta sacarles el aire. Al final pareció estar un poco decepcionada.

- Bueno... parece que no muchos de ustedes tienen aptitudes natas para el canto. En fin, las cackle seran las mismas: Maud Luna, Mildred Hubble, Ethel Hallow y Drusilla Paddock. En cuanto a los hogwarts... quisiera escucharlos primero de viva voz... iran pasando conforme los valla nombrando.

Si alguien hubiera descrito, en un rollo de pergamino, lo que en ese momento sintieron la mayoria de los ahi presentes, la unica palabra que hubiera escrito seria: vergüenza, o la frase: la cosa mas espantosa que alguien hubiera vivido jamas.

La prueba era enfrente de la pianola, tenian que cantar un pequeño fragmento de la canción que ya les habian enseñado, la cual era composición absoluta de Vamp. Al pasar al frente, Ron se puso tan rojo que era dificil distinguir donde terminaba su pelo y empezaba su cara... pero no duró mucho tiempo ya que apenas abrió la boca, la profesora le dijo lo mismo que a Harry cuando habia pasado:

- Suficiente... no has pensado nunca dedicarte a cantar, a que no?... que bueno, tendras mas futuro en otra area, sin duda, querido.

Ron se sintió absolutamente aliviado aunque todavia un poco avergonzado puesto que todos oian los comentarios de Vamp.

- Bien, bien, quién sigue?...mmm... oh, si: Malfoy, Draco.

Los slytherins se abrieron dejando en descubierto a Malfoy que no se movió de donde estaba: recargado en la pared.

- Vamos, vamos...

- No voy a hacerlo – dijo altaneramente pero con un ligero tinte de terror en su voz.

- Oh, vamos, querido, presiento que tu vas a ser mi estrella.

Draco abrió la boca tratando de rebatir eso mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mildred y Maud se miraban levantando una ceja en plan de duda, sentados en el escalón de la tarima.

- No voy a cantar!! – dijo de nuevo.

- Oh, si que lo haras, si no quieres que valla por el profesor Dumbledore para que te de una pequeña dosis de confianza, Malfoy.

Absolutamente todos voltearon a las puertas del Gran Comedor al oir esa voz. Al ver de quién se trataba, Harry se puso de pie.

- Profesor Lupin! – alcanzó a decir asombrado.

- Porque supongo que es eso, a que si? Nuestro orgulloso y siempre bien retador, Draco Malfoy, tiene miedo de pasar a cantar...

- Por... supuesto... que … no… - respondió Draco con los dientes bien apretados y con los puños cerrados.

- Entonces?

Draco dirigió sus ojos hacia la pianola donde la profesora Vamp lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero no de burla (como la de algunos gryffindors) sino como si una felicidad la embargara cada vez que alguien iba a cantar, por ese motivo muchos ya la habian catalogado de loca.

- Qué estas esperando, Malfoy? – dijo de nuevo, Lupin, en tono suave pero de orden.

Draco se incorporó de la pared y empezó a caminar, se podian oir algunos susurros pero muy leves, algunos de inconformidad y otros de expectación. Por fin llegó frente a Vamp.

- Bien, querido, ya sabes que parte es... ya te la sabes, no?

En ese momento, Harry sintió una gran lastima por Malfoy, él no hubiera soportado que lo obligaran a cantar con toda la atención.

Draco no asintió pero tampoco negó, por la comisura del ojo pudo ver a Enid quien lo miraba muy atentamente y un leve tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas.

- Listo, cariño?

Su respiración se hacia cada vez mas agitada... estaba nervioso, nunca lo habia estado tanto. Escondió las manos dentro de su tunica y se agarró fuerte los pantalones como si necesitara detenerse de ellos para no caer.

Trató de concentrarse, fijó los ojos en un solo punto: su reflejo en la tapa de la pianola, y, de pronto,  su mirada se encontró con la de su otro yo y se perdió en sus propios ojos grises. Se sintió un poco mas tranquilo, con sus parpados cerró su intercambio de miradas y las palabras comenzaron a salir.

Es la Sombra que nos acecha,

la unica que nos destruye

pero que también nos alimenta.

En cuanto la vi,

un relampago de luz surgió en mi corazón,

en mi corazón,

tan claro, tan vivo,

que ahora, por él,

no me importaria perder mi razón.

Salve a la Sombra que me causa dolor,

que me causa compasión

pero que esperanza da

a mi aturdido corazón.

Fue muy extraño, en su memoria se dibujaba la imagen de Enid, tan clara que podia sentirla, estaba sentada en una piedra gris grande que a su vez estaba en la orilla de un rio. Draco la miró por un momento, se sentia raro, era como si al cantar, hubiera sido transportado del Gran Comedor a los jardines del castillo. Enid se levantó y sin decir nada lo abrazó... De pronto, se dio cuenta de que la pianola no lo seguia y que en el salón no se oia nada mas que sus palabras, calló de pronto y abrió los ojos. 

La maestra Vamp lo veia con los ojos practicamente desorbitados y la boca abierta, las manos aun las tenia en las teclas pero no movia los dedos. Se espantó un poco, qué habria pasado? Se oyó un sorbido (era Neville que estaba enfermo de gripe), eso lo hizo voltear y se quedó mas confundido que antes, todos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos como admirados. Alguien empezó a aplaudir y los demas lo imitaron.

La profesora Vamp no aguantó mas, derramó algunas lagrimas y se fue hacia Draco con las claras intenciones de abrazarlo.

- No se atrev...

Su protesta fue ahogada por los brazos de Vamp y los aplausos, algo lentos por el shock, de sus compañeros. Draco no comprendió hasta que, después de un ligero rato de apapachos, la profesora lo separó.

- Ves? Te lo dije, lo habia presentido, tienes una voz que muchos darian miles de galeones por poseer, un talento natural.

- Qué dice? – preguntó.

- Cantaste como los mismos angeles, querido, fue impresionante!! Y esa canción, qué hermosa, es ... un poco sombria, cierto, pero muy hermosa!!, puedes dictarmela?, me gustaria mucho tenerla.

Como algo automatico, no como si en realidad quisiera complacer a Vamp, Draco trató de recordar lo que habia dicho pero nada salia de su boca y en su memoria unicamente se dibujaba la imagen de Enid abrazandolo cerca de un lago. Se mordió un labio, se sentia preocupado por no poder recordar.

- Vamos, dictamela – repitió Vamp, con pluma y pergamino listos.

- N-no... no me acuerdo como es – dijo un poco apenado.

- Cómo que no lo recuerdas?

- N-no – dijo ahora con cierta desesperación.

- Pero... pero la acabas de cantar.

Draco se sentia acosado de preguntas, Vamp se acercaba cada vez mas, interrogandolo y las miradas se volvian mas densas. Sus demas compañeros se habian acercado y lo miraban igual de curiosos e inquisidores. Sólo Enid se habia quedado parada en la tarima.

No soportó mas y echó a correr fuera del Gran Comedor, dejandolos sorprendidos.

Llegó a un pilar cercano a la mazmorra de Slytherin, se apoyó en ella, las piernas le temblaban al igual que las manos y su corazón latia de la misma manera que la noche anterior cuando un sueño horrible lo habia despertado. Entonces se sintió observado nuevamente.

- Déjame en paz, quien quiera que seas!! – gritó, sin voltear, con todas sus fuerzas. No le importaba quien fuera, queria estar sólo.

- Vienes a burlarte?? Nadie se burla de Draco Malfoy, nadie!!!

Pero lo seguian viendo en silencio.

- No entiendes??? Vete!!!

Draco volvió su cuerpo hacia donde sentia la mirada pero en lugar de una persona vió sólo una Sombra que estaba parada en frente de él. Se incorporó completamente sin separar la vista de aquello.

- Qué eres y qué quieres? – dijo con firmeza.

Pero no recibió respuesta, en cambio sintió un fuerte golpe en la quijada que lo tumbó al suelo. Nadie nunca lo habia golpeado... bueno, exceptuando Hermione Granger en tercero pero habia decidido borrar aquel suceso puesto que estaba dispuesto a vengarse.

- Pero qué demo...?

Otro golpe lo hizo voltearse, era absurdo, no veia quién era el que lo estaba golpeando.

- Potter? – dijo, extendiendo las manos como buscando – sé que tienes algun truco para hacerte invisible!! Vamos, no seas cobarde, muéstrate!!

Unas manos delgadas pero fuertes lo tomaron por la tunica obligandolo a ponerse de pie y lo alzó unos centimetros del piso. Trató de encontrar la cara de su agresor pero sólo veia la Sombra justo en frente de él. Los brazos lo estrellaron de espaldas en la pared y lo bajaron, pero continuó, Draco sintió dos golpes seguidos, increiblemente fuertes, uno en el estómago y otro en el brazo, el dolor fue tan intenso en el segundo que lo dejó inconsciente.

NOTAS:

La idea de que Draco canta bien me la dio un articulo que encontré de Tom Felton en el que dice que es un talentoso cantante... ademas creo que se veria bien.

LINA SAOTOME: es verdad, tengo debilidad por los nombres raros... los Quemados son muy populares en mi pais, vi a unos niños jugandolo y de ahi se me ocurrió.

ESTELA: jaja, gracias por la idea, ya me lo habia imaginado, pero bueno, haber que resulta.

NARIKO: mmm... no te puedo contestar la pregunta... es algo apresurada... pero bueno, en realidad los asuntos de Bill con los Malfoy son grandes.

CELESTE: gracias por tus comentarios.

ANDRE: sobre Anais, tranquilizate, ya hablé con ella, luego te cuento. Sobre Drakie y Enid... se que son extraña pareja pero ya sabes que me gustan asi.

Reviews seran bien recibidos.


	6. Capitulo VI: El encuentro.

Capítulo VI: El encuentro.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué... por... por... por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo? Draco se sentía sumamente cansado y no tenía ninguna intención de abrir los ojos, su cuerpo estaba abatido, no sólo de dolor sino de angustia y sufrimiento. Se movió un poco entre las sábanas para comprobar que estaba completo... sí, sentía los pies, las piernas, su cadera, las costillas le crujían y los brazos los tenía adoloridos pero no le faltaba ninguna parte del cuerpo. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?, trató de recordar lo sucedido: la clase de canto, las miradas de todos, correr por el pasillo, sentirse ahogado, una Sombra extraña y golpes... muchos golpes infames que le habían hecho perder el conocimiento.

- Potter...

Dijo con una leve vocecita como quien susurra algo para sí mismo. Draco estaba casi completamente seguro de que Potter había tenido que ver algo con eso. Hacía dos años, cuando ambos estaban en tercero, había tenido una visión de él muy peculiar: su cabeza flotando en el aire... desde ese momento decidió observarlo detenidamente, cada movimiento, cada una de sus cosas y llegó a la conclusión de que Harry Potter tenía algún secreto para hacerse invisible, no sabía cómo pero estaba seguro de que lo tenía.

Sabía muy bien que Potter tenía muchísimas razones, y no se diga ganas, para golpearlo... las mismas que él tenía para ahorcarlo a él... pero esto era demasiado, ¿dejar inconsciente al gran Draco Malfoy? Eso era mucho, Potter había comprado, al fin, su verdadero odio y la sed de venganza más latente que había sentido hasta ahora.

De pronto le surgió una pregunta obvia, pero que no había tenido tiempo de reflexionar: ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos para averiguarlo pero sentía los párpados sumamente pesados. Decidió usar sus demás sentidos: oía algunas voces a lo lejos... una mujer y un hombre... estaban discutiendo pero no podía distinguir lo que decían... con las manos palpó las mantas que lo cubrían... estaban limpias y frescas, incluso podía olerlas... pero en el aire había otro aroma que se mezclaba con el del suavizante mágico para telas: era el olor de las medicinas... tendría que estar en la enfermería.

Las palabras de las personas que estaban en el cuarto contiguo eran cada vez más apresuradas y el hombre elevaba la voz por encima de la mujer...

- ... no puedo creerlo, qué seguridad hay en este lugar... qué director de pacotilla... ya decía yo que esto no iba a ir bien... ya le dije que necesito verlo... por algo soy su padre!!

Draco abrió los ojos de repente, olvidándose de su sopor, había reconocido su voz, Lucius Malfoy estaba discutiendo con la señora Pomfrey, quería pasar a verlo y seguramente preguntarle que había pasado, pero, ¿qué iba a responderle? ¿qué Potter lo había atacado? Al oír eso, su padre, seguramente, lo reñiría primero por no haber utilizado la magia en defensa propia... para él en lugar de un ataque habría sido una falta de preparación de Draco ante Potter y segundo, iría directo a contárselo a Dumbledore para que expulsaran a Harry, lo cual era lo último que quería: su venganza no se podía realizar teniendo a Potter lejos, Draco había aprendido a tener a sus enemigos más cerca que a sus amigos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y pensó que si su padre llegaba a pasar se haría el dormido.

En el Gran Comedor, había un enorme bullicio esa tarde... todos comentaban los últimos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar, no sólo en Hogwarts sino en una población pequeña al norte de Canadá: ataques inesperados por algo que no veían.

- Es impresionante – comentó Ron, dejando un ejemplar de El Profeta a un lado – cómo es posible que no vean qué los ataca??

- Tal vez sea algún hechizo de pelea... quizá puedan golpearlos a distancia... – dijo Hermione.

- ... alguien sabe si ya hablaron con Malfoy?

- No creo, la última vez que oí algo de él de la boca de Dumbledore, dijo que no había despertado aún. – confirmó Harry, un tanto apesumbrado.

- Harry... has estado durmiendo bien?? – preguntó Mildred – porque tienes una cara terrible...

- Eh... no, he tenido algunos problemas para conciliar el sueño.

En realidad, Harry se había obligado a mantenerse despierto la mayor parte de la noche posible para vigilar cuando Enid intentara salir. Sin embargo, no le había resultado provechoso, ya que la torre de Gryffindor no había tenido movimiento alguno en la noche y estaba pensando seriamente que todas las aventuras que había tenido los años anteriores estaban repercutiendo en él... lo habían hecho más paranoico.

De pronto, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y entraron los profesores Dumbledore y Lupin quien saludo con movimiento ligero de cabeza a Harry, él contestó el saludo pero al mismo tiempo sintió un hueco desagradable en el estómago.

- Ron, tenemos que encontrar la nota que perdí!! – dijo en susurro.

- Qué nota??

- Cómo que qué not...??

Harry recordó que no había podido decirle nada ni a Ron ni a Mione: Justo después de que Draco había salido de la clase de canto, Harry había ido a saludar a Lupin... al despedirse había extendido la mano, Harry había dudado un poco en darle la suya ya que el asunto parecía muy formal. Sin embargo, momentos después de hacerlo, había dejado de sentir la piel del profesor y un pequeño pedazo de pergamino se encontraba en su mano. Lupin le dirigió una  mirada confidencial y Harry entendió que tendría que ser de Sirius. Pero la suerte no había estado de su parte, al instante mismo de voltear para dirigirse a sus amigos, había sentido un golpe increíblemente fuerte en la pantorilla y al agacharse para cubrir el área afectada, otro golpe en la mandíbula lo había hecho caer al suelo. Todos los slytherins se burlaron diciéndole cosas como: "Potter, pero qué te pasó?... más cuidado por dónde caminas!!... estás seguro que esos lentes son tuyos, Potter?? O tal vez ya necesites más aumento". Hermione había sido la primera en acercarse a auxiliarlo después de su repentina pelea contra una de las mesas del Gran Comedor que habían aparecido sin que él lo notara. Había recuperado sus lentes pero no había ni rastro de la nota de Sirius y Harry temía que algún slytherin la hubiera tomado. Iba a decírselo de inmediato a sus amigos pero Mildred y Maud estaban ahí y el asunto era demasiado personal como para compartirlo.

Ron lo observó curioso.

- Y bien? Qué nota?

- Eh... bueno... olvídalo después te digo.

- Qué?

- Nada...

Ron hizo una mueca extraña pero dejó de insistir. 

Enid había estado toda la mañana en la torre de Gryffindor, no había bajado a desayunar y tampoco a clases, Mildred la había excusado diciendo que tenía un fuerte catarro pero Harry aún no estaba convencido, así que después de la comida decidió subir para comprobar que estaba ahí. 

- Harry, tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no puedes retrazarte, recuerda que Ogrumm no se tienta el corazón con nadie... – dijo Ron, recordándole que la "Snapa" de Cackle era la maestra temporal de esa materia.

- Si, además ha tomado muy en serio eso de quitarle puntos a las casas... creo que le gusta, sólo espero que no vaya a poner esa táctica en Cackle – dijo Maud.

- Ufff... – Mildred hizo cara resignación – si lo pone, seguro perderíamos por mucho todos los años.

Harry sólo hizo una seña diciendo que entendía y echó a correr a las escaleras, pero antes de llegar oyó a Peeves murmurando una extraña letanía pero, cómo una extraña actitud en él, parecía que la decía muy seriamente y hasta con cierta agonía. Harry se asomó al pasillo de donde provenía la voz y vio, horrorizado, que el pequeño Poltiegrist yacía en el piso, estaba temblando, tenía los ojos cerrados y por su frente corrían gruesas gotas de sudor.

- Peeves!!

Harry corrió hacia él, Peeves oyó su voz y abrió los ojos esperanzado.

- Harry Potter... a- ayúdame… a- ayúdame… no… no dejes… no… se…. acerque... Harry.... por favor....

- Que se acerque quien?? 

- La... la....

- Harry!!!

Alguien gritaba al final del pasillo, Harry también oyó pasos, dados por varias piernas, que se acercaban pero no podía apartar los ojos de Peeves.

- Harry, qué haces??

Por fin volteó, era Ginny, un poco asustada.

- Que?? No ves? Peeves fue atacado...

Como un chubasco helado, Harry oyó unas carcajadas extremas que le perforaban los oídos, Peeves ya estaba volando por encima de ellos y no dejaba de señalarlo y se retiró gritando a mil voces: "Harry Potter es un tonto, un tonto, lo engañé, lo engañé". Harry sintió un terrible acceso de ira y pensó ir directo con McGonagall para acusarlo... pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un jalón en su túnica.

- Harry, tienes que venir, Dumbledore te está buscando...

- Por qué?

- No lo sé, sólo pidió de favor que alguien te buscara y ... bueno... yo...

Harry comprendió perfectamente lo que la chica trataba de decir.

- Si, está bien, ahora voy...

- Esta en la enfermería...

Ginny esbozó una gran sonrisa, se sonrojó y se fue. "Ja, ja, ja!" volvió a oír, achicó un poco los ojos y se prometió a sí mismo no volver a confiar en Peeves así lo viera en la situación más espantosa. Volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó el camino a la enfermería.

- Está usted segura, señora Pomfrey? Yo aún lo veo muy pálido..

- Bah!... está pálido por naturaleza, además necesita salir y empezar a tomar aire freso, le hará mucho bien.

- Bien... pues, vamos, señor Malfoy, quiere que llame a alguno de sus amigos para que lo acompañe?

Draco meneó la cabeza haciendo una negativa. Madam Pomfrey le vendó el brazo lastimado y lo ayudó para ponerse la túnica de Hogwarts. 

- Puedo irme ya?

- Claro, claro.

Dio unos pasos y se detuvo: Harry Potter estaba en la puerta. Draco sintió que si no tuviera el brazo vendado, habría saltado en ese mismo momento y le habría dado una paliza similar. No movió sus ojos y mantuvo la mirada de Potter hasta que éste pasó por un lado. Dudó un momento entre quedarse ahí y oír lo que Dumbledore iba a decirle o salir y sentir la brisa que necesitaba, se decidió por lo último, ya averiguaría después lo sucedido.

Tomó la dirección al campo de Quidditch... todo estaba muy verde y el Bosque Prohibido tenía un aspecto jovial, el pasto estaba húmedo y maldijo unas cuantas veces a los prados más descuidados puesto que le dejaban empapados los pantalones al pasar. Trató de mantener su mente alejada de todo lo que había pasado pero era demasiado... además, el frío hacía que el brazo le doliera, se lo frotó un rato intentando calentarlo pero cada vez sentía las ventiscas más metidas en la médula del hueso, pensó en volver al castillo pero al imaginarse estar de nuevo rodeado de gente en un lugar cerrado lo hizo desechar la idea.

Caminó un poco más y entonces tuvo la visión más inesperada pero agradable del mundo... Enid... ella estaba sentada en una roca gris, muy cerca del lago. Draco titubeó, ¿se acercaba? ¿cómo llamar su atención? ¿y si le molestaba su presencia?... "Eres patético" pensó. Comenzó de nuevo su caminata, en realidad no quería ir hacia ella pero sus pies lo guiaron hacia allá, desvió la vista he hizo como si no la notara. Enid bajó la cabeza como si estuviera apenada y cuando Draco ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para no seguir fingiendo una cara fría, oyó la voz que había deseado oír desde la primera vez.

- Draco?

Draco se detuvo, Enid lo había llamado... estaba diciendo su nombre... "pero que tonto eres, qué importancia puede tener el que diga tu nombre??.. espera... cómo sabe tu nombre??"

- Draco... Malfoy?

Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para verla.

- Qué? – dijo lo más inexpresivo que pudo.

- Solo... yo solo... quería saber... si... ese... es tu nombre.

Draco hizo una cara de pregunta. Y Enid volvió a hablar.

- Tu apellido es... Malfoy?

- S- sí... por qué?

Enid dejó escapar aire que tenía contenido desde que había pronunciado el nombre, se volteó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar acercándose. Draco frunció el entrecejo y sin pensarlo mucho fue tras ella y caminó a su lado.

- Espera un segundo...- dijo pensando qué preguntar – cómo sabes mi nombre?

- ... muchos gryffindors lo mencionan.

- Ah, sí? Qué dicen?

- Algo no muy bueno.

Draco expresó una leve sonrisa, en realidad le agradaba no agradarles a los gryffindors, en especial a algunos.

- Por qué te interesa mi nombre?

- Ah.. eh.. por nada, sólo curiosidad.

- Puedo saber el tuyo?

No estaba dispuesto a decirle que lo sabía... que sabía su horario, que sabía que se juntaba con Potter y Weasley, que sabía que era buena jugando quemados, que sabía que era la única niña que lo había impresionado de esa forma... no se lo diría nunca mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Draco miró las túnicas negras de invierno, eran idénticas. Enid también las miró.

- Enid... soy una cackle.

Entraron al castillo y llegaron a las escaleras, una para la torre de Gryffindor, otra opuesta para la mazmorra de Slytherin... Draco quería seguirla pero le pareció que sería muy obvio si lo hacía así que contra su voluntad, levantó un brazo y movió los dedos despidiéndose.

- Hasta otra ocasión, Enid.

- Si... supongo.

Pusó absolutamente toda su atención en escuchar sus pasos, cuando los oyó lo suficientemente lejos giró y alcanzó a verla desaparecer en la vuelta del descanso... ese había sido su primer encuentro y no habría duda de que perduraría en su mente (y en su corazón, aunque él no lo aceptara) por mucho tiempo.

Harry tuvo un ligero estremecimiento cuando Draco lo miró, pero no apartó la vista de la suya. En la primera habitación de la enfermería, estaba el profesor Dumbledore sentado en un banquillo con la cabeza recargada en un brazo.

- Profesor?

- Ah, Harry, pasa, pasa...

- Se.. se siente usted bien?

- Eh... si, sólo un poco cansado, es todo. Pensé que tendría que ir a la torre de Gryffindor a buscarte.

- Ginny me encontró.

- Si, si.. no tengo mucho tiempo, Harry, debo ir a una junta de profesores y seguramente ya me están esperando, sólo te devuelvo esto que llegó a mis manos en uno de mis paseos nocturnos por las cocinas. – Harry miró al director, extrañado – creías que tu y Ron eran los únicos que iban por comida a la cocina?

- N- no – tartamudeó, conteniendo una risita.

- Bueno, pues Dobby encontró esto mientras hacía la limpieza del Gran Comedor, vio tu nombre y pensaba entregártela pero aparecí yo primero.

Dumbledore dejó en la manos de Harry algo que él reconoció de inmediato.

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y le agradeció infinitamente al director, después preguntó si eso era todo y Dumbledore asintió.

Cuando salió de la enfermería, Harry se preguntó si lo habría leído, pero después lo tranquilizó la idea de que Dumbledore era muy respetuoso y aunque hubiera abierto aquel trozo de pergamino, podía confiar en que no lo divulgaría.

Miro a ambos lados, no había nadie cerca, desdobló el sobre y lo leyó.

NOTAS:

Una disculpa a todos por tardarme tanto, pero tenía trabajos enormes en la escuela.

LINA SAOTOME: Draco no se sonrojó, por eso puse: "un leve tono rosado". Lo de la aclaración de preguntas lo haré pronto.

ESTELA: Harry no quedó en los finalistas... digo hay que darle más crédito a Drackie no? 

IRIS POLLENS: gracias por leer este fic, a mi también me encanta Draco. La personalidad de Enid se definirá pronto, lo prometo.

SAKURA CORAZÓN: perdón por no haberte dejado review en los otros capis de tu fic pero si los he leído eh?. Bueno, Draco cree que fue Potter... pero no... fue la sombra... pero .... quien es la sombra??? Próximamente se sabrá!!!

CELESTE: no te puedo contestar ninguna de las preguntas... pero espero que te siga gustando para que las respondas leyendo.

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.


	7. Capítulo VII: El beso.

Nota: es un capítulo corto... aunque al principio era largo, pero decidí partirlos a la mitad porque así se le da la importancia que tiene a lo que sucede en este. Disfrútenlo.

CAPÍTULO VII: El beso.

Pero resultó ser que la nota no era de Sirius sino de la persona menos imaginada: Bill Weasley. Harry dudó un poco, tendría que decírcelo a Ron, quien parecía bastante consternado y preocupado por lo que su hermano hacía... o primero la leería el sólo? Con sumo cuidado, abrió la nota, era mejor saber qué era lo que quería decirle Bill y después, con más calma, se lo diría a su amigo.

La letra estaba totalmente desordenada, la nota no parecía tener ni pies ni cabeza ya que los garabatos la ocupaban por completo. La pluma que había usado debía estar muy gastada porque la caligrafía era gruesa.

Harry:

Debo advertirte acerca de nuevos peligros que acechan a Hogwarts, pero no me parece muy seguro este medio. Sólo te pido, por favor, que evites, ahora más que nunca, cualquier trato con los Malfoy. Avísale también a Ron. No se metan en problemas.

Bill.

Qué clase de aviso era ese? No tener tratos con los Malfoy? Era increíble que Bill dijera eso, cuando hacía unas semanas lo había oído charlando con Lucius. Además, él sabía perfectamente (bueno, tal vez no tan perfectamente, pero sí tenía una idea) que Ron y él no se llevaban con Draco, entonces para qué tanta preocupación.

No sabía muy bien la razón pero tenía ganas de romper aquella nota. De pronto, recordó a Lupin, tal vez, Bill tenía algo de razón, de lo contrario ese no habría sido el medio para entregarle el recado. Dobló de nuevo el pergamino, se lo metió a la bolsa y caminó en dirección de la torre.

Draco había llegado a la mazmorra y se había desparramado, literalmente, en el sofá de la sala común, que, por ser horas de clase, estaba vacía. Se puso las palmas cubriendo su cara y dio el más grande suspiro que sus pulmones hubieran tenido.

En su mente se dibujó, de nuevo, la imagen de Enid... por qué le gustaba tanto?...por qué se juntaba con Potter y no con él? Por primera vez en su vida, odió ser un slytherin.

- Enid – susurró.

- Enid!! No creí que por ella suspirarás...

Draco se incorporó de inmediato, el esfuerzo hizo que el brazo volviera a dolerle pero, afortunadamente su cara no expresó nada.

- Oh, valla! Una cackle ... dijo en tono despectivo.

- Supongo que mi nombre no te lo sabes... o no también como el de Enid.

- Que te importa, Ethel – respondió entornando los ojos.

- Oh! Así que sí te lo sabes.

- Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Ethel hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios y se sentó a su lado, a su vez, Draco hizo cara de más fastidio.

- He investigado, parece que eres realmente popular en Hogwarts.

- En serio? – contestó con tono irónico.

- O por lo menos, se nota a leguas que le gustas a Pansy, es casi tan obvia como tu con Enid.

Draco volteó a verla con verdadera rabia. Esa niña idiota no se atrevería a decirle semejantes cosas a un Malfoy otra vez, cuando terminara de gritarle.

- No te pedí tu opinión, niña tonta!! Además...

- Además, qué??... ahora vas a negar que te gusta?

Se sentía extraño, no podía negar que Enid le gustaba... pero, por qué? Desde hace un tiempo, Ginny Weasley también lo había atraído pero eso era muy fácil de ocultar... Por fin decidió pararse y dejar a Ethel por la paz.

- Ultimadamente a ti que te importa? – dijo, acomodándose la túnica.

- Te equivocas – contestó, Ethel, también parándose – me importa mucho...

Ethel caminó más rápido que él y lo alcanzó justo antes de que llegara al tercer escalón que bajaba a sus dormitorios, lo tomó del brazo bueno y lo obligó a verla.

- Me importa más delo que te imaginas.

Ethel trastabilló un poco pero al fin, se fue acercando poco a poco a Draco. Él frunció el entrecejo pero no se movió, el olor de Ethel le resultaba agradable.

- Qué haces? – preguntó mucho más dócil.

- Nada...

Los dos hablaban en susurros... Ethel acarició la mejilla de Draco, después dirigió la mano hacia la parte trasera de su cuello. Ya estaban muy cerca, así que sólo bastó un pequeño jalón para que él cediera.

Sus labios se juntaron, Ethel primero lo besó "tiernamente" pero cuando Draco empezó a responderlo, el beso se convirtió en algo salvaje.

Draco sentía aquél beso como lo más delicioso que hubiera tenido en la boca en toda su vida. Era algo dulce pero no llegaba a ser empalagoso por eso lo correspondía; quería seguir probando aquella dulzura mientras su corazón se sentía estrujado. No podía moverse de tan extasiado que estaba y al parecer Ethel lo había notado porque tomó su mano sana y la colocó en su cintura, después pasó los dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

Para impresión de él, ella fue la que lo obligó a abrir la boca, y no sólo eso, sino que, despacio, lo obligaba a ir hacia la pared. Cuando su espalda estuvo totalmente pegada, Ethel terminó el beso sin aviso.

Draco sintió un tremendo vacío, la abrazó más fuerte, con su único brazo, de la cintura y la volvió a acercar, pero Ethel no permitió que sus labios volvieran a juntarse, esquivó su cara, le dio un pequeño beso entre la oreja y el inicio del cuello.

- No seas goloso...

Draco cerró los ojos pero volvió a abrirlos para ver como Ethel salía de la mazmorra.

El dolor le volvió no sólo al brazo sino al cuerpo entero. Resbalándose, llegó a sentarse en el escalón donde estaba parado. Recargó la cabeza en la pared: nunca había tenido un beso como aquél, los besos que le había dado a Pansy en el baile del año pasado había sido tontos, ella no sabía cómo besar, o tal vez había sido su primera vez... en una ocasión, al inicio del año, también había besado a una niña de primero, pero se había asustado cuando Draco trató de acariciarle la espalda levantando un poco las ropas que llevaba. "Después de que ella fue la que propició todo", pensó.

Y era cierto, aquel día, él se había quedado hasta tarde en clase de Transformaciones debido a un castigo, que a su ver había sido ocasionado por los gryffindors. Ya había terminado, así que iba directo a los dormitorios, cuando esa chiquilla, slytherin también, se le apareció en la sala común con pijama de escasas piezas y proclamando que no entendía bien su tarea de Pociones, en cualquier otra situación, Draco le hubiera importado un comino si entendía o no, pero... la chica se veía realmente tentadora.

Pero ninguna de las dos bocas que había probado le había sabido tan dulce como la de Ethel Hallow, se lamió los labios. Tenia una sed horrible.

Enid estaba recargada en el alfeizar de la ventana  que daba la vista del Bosque Prohibido... cuando sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar.


	8. Capítulo VIII: La sed

Nota: Perdón por la tardanza, cualquier comentario en los reviews.  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO VIII: La sed.  
  
  
Paz!!!  
La puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se abrió de repente, una mano pálida y delgada sostenía, con la pobre fuerza que le quedaba, el peso de todo un cuerpo convaleciente. Los ojos grises se movían desesperadamente, estaban secos, igual que su corazón, igual que su boca.  
Draco logró llegar a uno de los primeros sillones forrados con piel negra, se sentó. Ya era tarde, el reloj (con sus extrañas manecillas) marcaba las dos de la mañana, el fuego aún estaba encendido y chisporroteaba dando algo de calor a la sala. Hizo un gesto de disgusto, le agobiaba sentirse acalorado, no soportaba siquiera que una sóla gota de sudor rodara por su cuerpo, era algo sucio, en los partidos de quidditch siempre se untaba en el cuerpo una poción especial anti-transpiración. Pero ahora, no sólo era el maldito calor lo que lo hacía sentirse mal, era esa sed inmensa que tenía, era inaguantable, los labios los traía siempre resecos hasta partidos, la lengua la tenía tieza como roca y cada vez que intentaba pasar saliva se lastimaba pues toda la garganta parecía estar hecha de lija. Reposó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y se pasó una mano por el cuello, tratándo de aliviar un poco el sufrimiento. Esto ya había llegado al colmo!! era la tercera vez que salía por las noches a tomar agua de la llave del baño, durante las primeras horas se acababa la jarra que les dejaban en las recamaras, vaso tras vaso, uno por uno, la jarra se iba vaciando hasta que ya no quedaba nada pero, entonces, él tenía más sed, las ansias se acrecentaban y no podía resistirlas, necesitaba más agua, más y más.  
Era desesperante, casi agonizante, una parte le decía la solución pero la otra opinaba lo contrario... pensó más objetivamente otra vez. Lo sabía, no había otra salida y era mejor darle prisa o acabaría volviéndose loco...  
  
  
  
El desayuno empezó como de costumbre, las casas estaban animadas porque la cena del día de brujas ya estaba cerca y si en Hogwarts se acostumbraba tener una gran cena, con las invitadas Cackle sería un gran festejo, sin duda. La profesora Vamp estaba muy emocionada ensayando, aunque tuviera que darle clases particulares al sr. Malfoy y este aún asistiera a regañadientes del profesor Lupin, estaba segura de que la presentación de Draco sería todo un éxito, sobre todo si él lograba recordar la letra de aquella canción que la había impresionado. Mientras tanto, los que no habían sido escogidos, gozaban de su libertad durante esas horas. Harry y Ron se habían hecho la costumbre de irse al campo de quidditch y practicar mientras Rubí, Enid y Jadú revoloteaban en sus escobas jugando a ser árbitros.  
Pero mientras eso llegaba, tenían clases normales y probablemente un poco más duras de lo acostumbrado ya que como Cackle había tenido que que adoptar costumbres hogwarianas, también Hogwarts había tenido que ceder en algo, pero para su sopresa tuvieron que hacerlo en algo que por lo menos a Ron molestaba.  
  
- Cómo es posible que ahora tengamos exámenes departamentales cada dos meses, es totalmente injusto, parece que están en nuestra contra!!! y cómo es posible que ustedes lo acepten así nada más!!  
- No lo aceptamos, Ron, simplemente, esas son las reglas de Cackle, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlas. - siempre le contestaba, Maud.  
  
Sin embargo, no había nada que hacer y por lo menos, por ahora, todo el mundo estaba repasando sus apuntes o ensayando algún hechizo para presentarlas bien. El único motivo para no escapar de aquello era que, por algún acuerdo, las pruebas se harían en parejas: si se hacía una poción, lo harían juntos y uno de ellos lo probaría, si era un hechizo uno de ellos tendría que ser el ejecutor y el otro el receptor.  
Las parejas habían sido por sorteo para que no hubiera quejas posteriores. Y ahora que ya estaban comidos, bebidos y escogidos, debían pasar el mayor tiempo posible metidos en los libros. Para suerte de... quien sabe... a Harry le había tocado trabajar con Enid, esto no le había causado mayor problema puesto que la actitud de ambos había cambiado notablemente y por ahora las cosas estaban tranquilas.  
  
- Vamos a practicar esta mañana, cierto? - preguntó, Harry, terminando de engullir el último sorbo de cereal.  
- Claro, Harry!! no podemos perder tiempo!! - contestó, Maud, levantándose de la mesa.  
  
Ron volteó a ver a Harry.  
  
- Es mi imaginación o se parece bastante a Hermione??  
- No, no es tu imaginación.  
- Maud, aveces, se pone un poco nerviosa cuando tenemos examenes, no se por qué, es muy buena estudiante.- dijo, Mildred.  
- Definitivamente, no es mi imaginación.  
  
Enid, se puso de pie y acomodándose la túnica hizo seña a Harry de que la siguiera.  
  
- Al mal paso, darle prisa, no crees?  
- Claro, será mejor que practiquemos la poción de la Cristalografía, ayer no logré dominarla.  
- Harry, ya te dije que debes pensar que eres un cubo de hielo, si tu mente está distraída en otras cosas, nunca lo lograrás.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo intentaré de nuevo - Harry miró a Enid con ojos algo retadores y levantando una ceja - pero tu, debes ensayar el encatamiento convocador más de una vez si quieres dominarlo - y rió burlonamente.  
- No le veo la gracia!!  
- Pues, si me disculpas, yo si - rió otra vez, pero trató de controlarse al ver la cara de enojo de Enid - ... oh, vamos, no te enojes... el que las cosas se alejen de ti en lugar de acercarse no es caso grave, creeme, a todos nos pasó...  
  
Enid detuvo la marcha y vió a Harry directamente, su cara expresaba una tremenda fuerza por contenerse.  
  
- Hay, ya!! riéte!! - dijo, por fin y él soltó unas carcajadas.  
- No, ya en serio, a mí también me costó trabajo aprenderlo, Hermione se pasó ensayando conmigo durante varios días el año pasado, antes de la primera prueba del Torneo.  
- Usaste ese hechizo para la primera prueba... pero cómo?  
- Convoqué a mi Saeta de Fuego... así logré esquivar al dragón.  
- Un dragón?? debes estar bromeando!! no te dió miedo??  
- Que si no me dió!!   
  
Iban camino a los jardines, platicando muy agusto y no se dieron cuenta de que Ethel y Drusilla estaban flanqueando la puerta.  
  
- Oh, valla, pero si es Enid... y Harry - dijo, Ethel.  
- Oh, valla, pero si es el duo busca-problemas - respondió, Enid, sin voltear a verlas.  
- Parece que estas de buen humor, eh, Enid? ... no, creo que no... de hecho creo que disimulas bastante mal.  
- Disimular qué?  
- Tu enojo, se que ahora me odias más que nunca, pero, dime, yo que puedo hacer?, él me quiere a mi.  
- De qué estás hablando?   
- Basta, Enid, no les hagas caso - dijo, Harry, empezando a notar una próxima riña.  
  
Enid asintió y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Sin embargo, la voz de Ethel se oyó a lo largo de todo el pasillo.  
  
- Nos vemos, Enid, le daré tus saludos a Draco.  
  
Enid se paró y volvió la cabeza, Harry hizo lo mismo, pero al parecer, su duda era mucho más grande que la de ella. Trató de saber si el comentario había sido por él, pero después reflexionó más profundamente y se dió cuenta de que Ethel no tendría porqué saber nada de la poca amistad que llevaba con Draco, y mucho menos tendría por qué involucrar a Enid.  
  
- Qué pasa? - preguntó, al fin.  
- No lo sé, bromas tal vez...  
  
Harry, aunque asintió y siguió caminando a su lado, no estaba del todo convencido: la voz de ella había temblado después de aquel comentario.  
  
  
  
- No crees que fuiste muy dura? digo, si realmente le gusta... debió dolerle no?  
- Y crees que eso me importa, Drusilla? Por favor!! Ya deberías saberlo, siempre consigo lo que quiero y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, lo siento por Enid, pero una familia como los Malfoy no pueden mezclarse con cualquiera, habemos muy pocas familias de sangre pura y hay que conservarlo así...  
- Bueno, pero tu familia no es la única de ese rango, por ejemplo, también están los Weasley, los Parkinson, los Flint... los Paddock!!  
Ethel sonrió, volteó a ver a su familia con ironía y cruzó los brazos.  
- Los Weasley: pobretones, los Parkinson: idiotas, los Flint: demasiado grandes, los Paddock.... bueno, no es por hablar mal de tu familia pero... bueno, no podrás negar que no son la mejor familia del mundo mágico. Acéptalo, nosotros los Hallow somos una de las mejores familias que aún subsisten... y los Malfoy no se quedan atrás. Draco no podría haber encontrado mejor pareja que yo, por lo menos no aquí en Hogwarts.  
Ethel tomó el camino rumbo a la mazmorra de Slytherin, pero Drusilla se había quedado estupefacta, su amiga nunca había llegado al extremo de ofenderla de esa forma.  
  
  
  
La maestra Mim seguía, también, las reglas para la gran fiesta que se iba a dar para el día de brujas... sin embargo, las cosas no le iban muy bien. Había dado la propuesta de hacer una competencia de deportes, después de todo esa era su materia, pero al parecer, no a todos les agradaba el tener que hacer deportes de muggles aunque el quidditch también estuviera incluido en el maratón. Uno de ellos, por supuesto era el profesor Snape, que no cabía en si del coraje al tener que convivir con una muggle tan... tan como la maestra Mim.  
Ahora, como ella era la única maestra que conocía a fondo los deportes que sugirió, era la única encargada de organizar el torneo..., cosa nada fácil para una sola persona. Desde hacía dos semanas, la pobre pasaba más tiempo en el campo de quidditch que en cualquier otro lugar del castillo: acomodando pelotas, haciendo una lista de los faltantes, sacudiendo cosas viejas, etc. No recibía ayuda de nadie, aveces, la profesora Hooch se daba una vuelta para ver como iba pero nada más, ni siquiera la maestra Vamp, porque ella, aunque comprensiva con Imogen Mim, tenia el tiempo ocupado con los ensayos de su coro... ah! claro y con las quejas que ciertos gemelos le daban acerca de quien sabe qué asunto que los acongojaba.  
Imogen tomó una de las pelotas de basquetbol, ya estaba cansada y los músculos se le habían entumecido, puesto que habia estado ordenando los cajones que contenían los artículos de seguridad de los juegos (cascos, rodilleras, etc), se levantó y la votó un rato. Después se encaminó a la canasta que había instalado en uno de los postes de quidditch (tenía que adaptar el campo a todos los juegos que iban a incluirse), aventó la pelota y ésta entró sin ningun esfuerzo... pero a la hora de caer de nuevo al piso, revotó mal y salió disparada al estómago de la maestra. Imogen se lamentó y maldijo la pelota.  
- Es por el piso... en el quidditch no le dan mucha importancia porque es irrelevante... por eso es irregular.  
  
Volteo y vió a un hombre de ojos cafés, parado detrás.  
  
- Si, ya lo creo... si fuera bruja ya lo habría cambiado por una duela para cuando se jugara basquetbol, pero no lo soy y tengo que conformarme con lo que hacen mis manos por si solas.  
- Usted no es bruja?   
- No... sólo soy la profesora de Deportes de la Academia Cackle, sólo eso... - la maestra observó al individuo - a usted no lo había visto por aquí, soy Imogen Mim, para servirle - le dijo, extendiéndole la mano.  
- Ah... mucho gusto, no, creo que no nos habíamos visto, mi nombre es Lupin, Remus Lupin - contestó, aceptándole el saludo.  
- Enseña en Hogwarts?  
- Enseñé... hace algún tiempo, pero... bueno, las circunstancias no fueron las adecuadas, ahora sólo estoy de visita, vine por un llamado del profesor Dumbledore.  
- Claro...   
  
Imogen recogió la pelota.  
  
- Bueno, creo que debo seguir trabajando.  
  
Remus la siguió con la mirada, la maestra Mim era la más jovén de las profesoras de Cackle y al parecer la más espavilada.  
  
- Espere, no quiere jugar más?  
- Eh? no...   
- Segura? No quisiera acompañarme en un juego... hace bastante tiempo que no practico basquetbol, me serviría un entrenamiento.  
  
Mim observó todo el campo.  
  
- En estas condiciones?  
- Ah, de eso no se preocupe.  
  
Lupin sacó de entre sus ropas la varita.  
  
- Conditionem acquirere palestra!!  
  
Una luz café mortensina surgió de la punta de la varita y cubrió todo el piso del campo. Ahora, el pasto verde había desaparecido y en su lugar, se encontraba una duela de roble hermosa y perfecta.  
  
- Así está mejor no?. Ahora, veamos que tan buena es usted para esto.  
- Me está retando? - dijo, Mim, con voz distraída porque aún veía con asombro el cambio.  
- Así es - respondió, Remus, mientra le quitaba de las manos la pelota y empezaba a jugar.  
  
  
  
El profesor Dumbledore caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela al lado de maestra Cackle, las profesoras McGonagall y Ogrumm. Platicaban, como la mayoría, de la fiesta que se avecinaba.  
  
- Creo que sería conveniente, sí, sin duda mis alumnas lo tomarían con agrado - decía, la maestra Amelia Cackle.  
- Si claro, con agrado para el desorden!! - contradijo, Constancia Ogrumm.  
- Vamos, no creo que resulte tan malo, maestra Ogrumm.  
- Bueno, y usted qué opina, profesora McGonagall? - preguntó, Dumbledore.  
  
Minerva McGonagall no había dicho palabra en toda la tarde...  
  
- eh... Bueno, no lo sé, profesor Dumbledore. Realizar un baile para completar los festejos suena bien, pero no sé cuál será la reacción de los alumnos.  
- Bueno, el baile del año pasado por el Torneo de los Tres Magos no resultó del todo mal, no lo cree? Además nuestros alumnos se han acoplado bien, no es cierto, Maestra Cackle?  
- Eh...  
  
Amelia Cackle iba a responder pero en ese momento unas puertas adelante de donde estaban, se abrió y de ellas salió Draco Malfoy, agitando el puño en el aire y volteando hacia adentro del aula.  
  
- No quiero oír más acerca de las Cackle, lo entiendes?? Estoy harto!!  
  
Draco estaba tan ensimismado en su berrinche que no se dió cuenta de los que lo miraban, azotó la puerta y salió disparado hacia otro pasillo. Los profesores quedaron un momento en silencio mirando el espectáculo.  
  
- Eh... creo que no todos, profesor - asentuó, Amelia.  
- Oh... bueno, pero el sr. Malfoy nunca se ha destacado por sus buenas relaciones o por su esfuerzo en aceptar a los demás, créame, estoy seguro que sus alumnas no le han dado motivo para comportase así, es más...  
  
Pero unas voces y unos pasos interrumpieron a Dumbledore, se volvieron a quedar quietos todos. Del lado contrario del mismo pasillo donde había desaparecido Draco, ahora venían, aparentemente muy molestas, Griselda Blackwood y Fenella Feverfew.  
  
- No puedo creerlo!! Es absolutamente horrible que digan eso!! - dijo, Griselda.  
- Exacto!! que se creen? los gemelos de oro?? - puntualizó, Fenella.  
- Esto no puede quedarse así.  
- Eso!! el prestigio del canto de las Cackle está en juego, debemos darles su merecido a esos pelirrojos... - conluía, Fenella, mientras se alejaban.  
  
Todos los profesores tenían el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
- Bueno, creo que nos equivocamos acerca de esta supuesta amistad entre las escuelas - dijo, Ogrumm.  
- No hay que desanimarnos - dijo, Cackle - tal vez, sean dos problemitas entre todos. Además, no creo que sea algo que no se pueda resolver.  
  
Amelia y Constancia empezaron a caminar, pero la profesora McGonagall esperó al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Eso espero, profesor, eso espero.  
  
  
  
Draco sonrió al detenerse en una esquina, por lo menos había logrado escapar de Pansy, quien empezaba a acosarlo de nuevo con el pretexto de contarle cosas sobre las Cackle. Lo había logrado antes de que la sed empezara de nuevo, porque si eso ocurría, tendría que ir rápido por la cura y Pansy, sin duda, era un impedimento para eso. "Esto no es justo, qué me pasa?" Aunque ya había hecho el pacto con Ethel para darle la cura, su interior aún no lo aceptaba, ni siquiera se quería imaginar la reacción que tendría su padre si se enterara... aunque tal vez no le afectaría tanto cuando se enterara de que era con una Hallow, una de las familias que podía compararse en poder con los Malfoy. Si, seguro, eso le interesaría más a Lucius... sin embargo, si llegara a enterarse de la verdad, de la debilidad de su hijo, entonces ni siquiera eso lo alegraría y sólo pensaría en hacerle ver a Draco su error y ha reprenderlo.  
Movió los labios, los empezaba a sentir resecos otra vez, separó la boca y sintió que ese sabor a desierto le venía de nuevo y la garganta empezaba a cecársele... era hora de ir con Ethel.  
  
- Me buscabas?  
  
Draco volteó, ella ya estaba ahí, cómo lo hacía? parecía saber, exactamente cuándo él iba a tener sed.  
  
- Estaba por hacerlo. - contestó.  
  
Porqué dijo eso? Él era Draco Malfoy, no debía obedecer a nadie, tenían que obedecerle!! Pero sabía que la debilidad que le causaba la sed era terrible... mientras más avanzaba más descontrolado estaba, no podía contra ella.  
  
- Y bien?  
- Y bien qué?  
- Vas a querer el antídoto?  
- S.. s-si.  
- Perfecto.  
  
Ethel se acercó hasta él, mientras Draco cerraba los ojos le pareció ver la sombra de alguien reflejada en el techo pero no le dió importacia, lo necesitaba ya, tomó a Ethel por la cintura: sus labios eran la única cura que conocía.  
  
  
  
RESPUESTAS:  
  
-----: Bueno, puse este fic en H/D porque en realidad ellos son los personajes principales... bueno, de hecho son ellos y las cackle pero en FF no hay categoría de la Academia Cackle... so, por eso está ahí.   
A todos: Garcias por seguir leyendo. 


	9. Capítulo IX: La pelea

CAPÍTULO IX: La pelea.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba repleta de calderos burbujeando, de varitas agitándose y de voces gritando diferentes hechizos, y en algunos casos de cabras, congelados o árboles enojados por los malos resultados de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Por su parte Mildred intentaba hacer un hechizo levitatorio, Hermione le había aconsejado usar "Wingardium Leviosa" pero la prueba con la Maestra Cackle sería sin varita.

- Sin varita? – dijo interesada, Mione – cómo es eso?

- Son sólo conjuros y concentración – respondió, Enid desde el sillón donde estaba.

- Concentración? Eso no se puede, se debe tener un artefacto mágico – dijo, Dean – mira, Mildred no ha logrado ni mover el cenicero.

Enid paró de escribir lo que le estaba dictando Harry, le votó la pluma a Seamus, y después de picarlo, cayó al suelo, justo en medo del sillón y la mesa donde estaban practicando. Se movió para mirarla fijamente, mientras los demás, incluyendo a Harry, se acercaban un poco más para observar, con cuidado, lo que hacía.

Enid puso las manos en dirección a la pluma y empezó a moverlas ondulantemente, sus ojos no se separaban de ese punto.

- _Altmar Akbar Zanzíbar Calendula_

Despacio, la pluma se fue levantando por si sola, con el miso movimiento que haría si estuviera cayendo pero dirigiéndose hacia arriba, hasta que tocó el techo. Harry estaba impresionado, nunca había visto a nadie hacer magia sin una varita o un caldero de por medio. Volteó a ver a Enid quien tenía aún los ojos en la pluma, al parecer sintió su mirada porque sonrió, después dio un chasquido con los dedos y la pluma comenzó a caer en picada con la punta directo hacia Dean, quien la esquivó por un pelo.

- Oh, lo siento, Dean, creo que se me escapó.

Dean le lanzó una mirada fulminante que terminó en sonrisa.

- Humm... alguien puede pasármela, por favor? – preguntó, Enid.

Ron iba a hacer el favor pero una seña de Harry lo impidió, Enid lo miró extrañada pero él se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y sacó su varita.

- Ahora nos toca a nosotros... _Accio Pluma_!

La pluma voló hasta las manos de Harry quien se la entregó a Enid galantemente, ella hizo gesto de mucha educación.

- Gracias,  gentil caballero.

- De nada, damisela en necesidad.

Ambos rieron mientras los demás seguían ensayando. Enid volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba escribiendo pero sin dejar de sonreír y Harry, aunque le seguía dictando la miraba de reojo, también sonriendo. Era la primera vez que la veía feliz y eso, por alguna razón lo confortaba.

Draco estaba recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana del baño, la espuma le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo delgado, su cabeza estaba recargada en sus brazos y por su cara caían mechones rubios empapados. Tenía ojeras, estaba más pálido de lo  normal y la mirada estaba perdida. Si su padre lo hubiera visto en ese estado, seguramente lo habría mandado a un médico inmediatamente, pero no era Lucius quien lo observaba, aunque los ojos eran bastante parecidos: fríos para los enemigos y cálidos pero obsesivos para los suyos.

Èl estaba ahí, mirando a aquél joven de 15 años arrogante pero que, sin embargo, se veía abatido. Sabía muy bien la causa de su sufrimiento pero definitivamente no podía evitárselo, Draco, simplemente por ser quien era: Draco, tenía que sufrir para no cometer errores. Tenía que protegerlo y si verlo de esa forma era el único camino para hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a recorrerlo.

Le echó una última mirada sombría y se movió para salir de la habitación, pero no se dio cuenta de que una de las lámparas de aceite estaba volteada hacia él y delató su presencia.

- Quién está ahí? – preguntó, preocupado, Draco.

No hizo ruido, no era el momento, ni tampoco sería oportuno que lo viera ahora. El rostro de Draco parecía nervioso, pero tomó un suspiro y recobró el coraje.

- Quién demonios eres? – volvió a preguntar – he dicho, quién eres??

Draco oyó que una puerta de los baños azotaba estruendosamente y mientras se obligaba a recordar si la había asegurado o no, sintió dos manos huesudas pero fuertes que lo tomaban de los hombros y lo hundía en el agua sin previo aviso. Una voz como susurro le llegó al oído: "La noche no es para ti". Intentó apartarlas pero en la posición en la que estaba no le era posible hacer nada más que... Draco hizo una fuerza terrible en el estómago, levantó sus piernas y pateó en dirección a su agresor que lo soltó al fin.

Rápidamente se enderezó y sacó la mitad del cuerpo de la bañera, avistando para distinguir algo... pero no había nada, excepto agua salpicada por todos lados. Poco a poco, Draco recobró su ritmo de respiración cuando descubrió unas huellas de pies que salían de la tina y se dirigían a la puerta. Se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos observando el camino de agua... hasta que gritó. Pero no fue un grito de terror, tampoco de susto, fue de odio.

Como pudo, salió de la bañera, tomó una toalla, se la envolvió en la cintura y sin pensarlo 2 veces salió a la sala común. No había mucha gente, sólo Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode y se percató de la presencia de Pansy hasta que oyó un alarido que a su vez le pareció entre satisfacción y sorpresa. Todos quedaron en silencio observando al Draco empapado que acababa de salir del baño.

- QUIÉN FUE?? – preguntó furioso.

- Quién fue que? – dijo, Zabini.

- Quién salió de este maldito baño??... ANTES QUE YO, CRABBE!! – añadió al ver que Vincent abría la boca y a la vez lo señalaba.

Todos negaron con la cabeza o alzaron los hombros, confundidos.

- ESTO ES DEMASIADO!!

El grito de Draco retumbó por las frías paredes como un cañonazo. Medio resbalándose por los restos de jabón que le quedaban en los pies, bajó las escaleras a los dormitorios solitarios. Sólo se dio tiempo para ponerse ropa interior y abrocharse los pantalones del uniforme. Sus compañeros de casa lo vieron volver con el cinturón mal puesto, metiendo un brazo en la camisa blanca (que estaba empezando a abrochar chueco y que tenía los puños desamarrados), sin la túnica obligatoria y sin zapatos.

- Malfoy no vas a salir así, verdad? – le preguntó, Blaise.

- Qué te importa!!

Blaise miró de nuevo a sus compañeros y entre todos, confirmaron que era mejor seguirlo.

Draco subió 3 pisos y medio cuando se detuvo, su pensamiento se había aclarado un poco más, en realidad no sabía a dónde iba, era mejor buscar al profesor Snape y... pero ese razonamiento fue opacado por la voz que le dio la respuesta a su pregunta, súbitamente el coraje le subió de nuevo y con nuevas fuerzas terminó las escaleras de ese piso, en cuanto lo divisó, se abalanzó hacia él tomándolo por la túnica y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

- Ma- Ma- Malfoy.

- Dime dónde está el refugio de los gryffindors!!

- Q-qué?

- Dime en dónde están los dormitorios, ya!!

- P-pe-pero.

- Oye! Por qué no lo dejas en paz?

Draco miró hacia la derecha y vio a un ravenclaw debilucho y casi de la misma estatura que Colin Creevey que ahora estaba más espantado que antes. Estaba a punto de soltarle un bofetón al entrometido cuando, sin más, se espantó y echó a correr. Entonces, volvió su atención a Colin.

- DÍMELO!! - rugió, Malfoy.

Entonces se dio cuenta por qué el ravenclaw había huido, los demás slytherins lo habían alcanzado y entre ellos Crabbe y Goyle y sus puños amenazantes. Goyle se adelantó un poco restregándose los nudillos.

- Mas vale que le digas lo que quiere, Creevey – dijo con un tono que, si no proviniera de una garganta tan gruesa, no espantaría, al contrario, causaría risa.

Los ojos atemorizados de Colin pasaban de Malfoy a los nudillos una y otra vez. Hasta que un crujido le indicó que Gregory no aguantaría más.

- Séptimo piso, primer corredor – murmuró.

Inmediatamente, Draco lo soltó y a paso veloz fue directo a las escaleras, subía tan apresuradamente que les sacó ventaja a sus compañeros.

La torre de Gryffindor estaba despejándose poco a poco, la mañana había sido sofocante y ahora, que ya era hora de comer, todos pensaban que era un descanso merecido y las varitas se iban guardando mientras los calderos se enfriaban. Enid y Harry habían terminado el resumen para el trabajo escrito y observaban a Ron que todavía seguía adolorido.

- No seas exagerado, Ron, no te soltó tan alto – dijo, Maud de pronto.

- Arriba de la armadura no te parece "tal alto"?

Maud encogió los hombros y continuó ayudando a Mildred a recoger los objetos rotos del piso. Harry se acomodó mejor en el sillón y miró a Enid.

- Mildred... bueno... ella...

- Necesita practicar, es todo.

- Claro.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con eso, en las últimas horas Mildred Hubble había practicado el encantamiento levitatorio en muchas cosas, incluyendo a Ron y todas se le habían caído estrepitosamente... incluyendo a Ron.

- Bien, se acabó, vámonos, muero de hambre!! – dijo, Hermione.

Se sacudieron un poco las ropas y empezaron a atravesar el retrato de la señora gorda, Mildred fue la primera en detenerse extrañada y cuando la mayoría había quedado fuera, un poco atascados por el paro repentino, Harry volteó hacia donde miraban todos: alguien venía hacia ellos, lo siguiente pasó en un segundo.

Por fin, Draco llegó al séptimo piso y dio vuelta en el primer corredor. Vislumbró con alegría que varios gryffindors salían de un recoveco en la pared, aceleró el paso. Una cackle se le quedó viendo extrañada y los demás fueron deteniéndose. De pronto divisó a Potter y a su lado... a Enid, su presencia no apaciguó su ira, al contrario, la encendió más.

Un poco más cerca, vio que Harry por fin lo había visto, pero, por la mirada que tenía, era obvio que aún no comprendía qué pasaba, es más, dudaba que lo hubiera reconocido. Eso lo animó y sus pasos largos y apresurados se convirtieron en rápidos y furiosos. Su caminata se convirtió en corrediza.

Llegó hasta Harry y le saltó encima derribándolo por completo, antes de que él pudiera responder le soltó un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estómago. Pero Potter reaccionó y con un rodillazo lo hizo doblegarse, lo tomó del cuello y lo sarandeo cuanto pudo porque el brazo de Malfoy se escurrió por los suyos y le dio otro golpe en la quijada.

Ron trataba de detenerlos junto con Seamus y Neville, cuando Blaise Zabini y los demás slytherins llegaron. Inmediatamente, empujó a Crabbe quien iba a responder como solía pero Blaise lo detuvo.

- Qué te pasa, Weasley?

- Qué les pasa a ustedes, Zabini, por qué vienen a molestarnos?

Quería seguir peleando  pero recordó a Harry y a Draco y olvidó a los otros. La pelea seguía fuerte, Harry trató de dar una voltereta para dominar a Malfoy pero él fue más rápido y en cuanto Potter se dejó caer lo esquivó por un pelo, dejándolo estrellarse contra una de las paredes, al levantarse Harry rozó uno de los cuadros y éste cayó partiéndose en dos, entonces la gente pintada que estaba curioseando, se espantó y todos huyeron. Los destrozos no pararon ahí pero ellos seguían lastimándose lo más que podían. Ron logró tomar una punta del cuello de la camisa de Draco, sin embargo, sólo logró desabrocharle algunos botones cuando tuvo que soltarlo de nuevo porque una patada de Harry iba directo a él.

- Qué es este alboroto?

Una voz se abría paso por entre los alumnos, era la profesora Ogrumm que al ver la pelea trató de separarlos con magia... otro intento fallido. Entonces, desapareció como solía hacerlo para volver con refuerzos.

- A un lado, a un lado, vamos, no se queden viendo.

Varios espectadores voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a los profesores que ya venían. El que hablaba era Lupin mientras que Snape empujaba a los anonadados, detrás de ellos venían Ogrumm, de nuevo y Mim.

- Santas Coles!! Siguen peleando con la misma fuerza, hace un rato traté de separarlos pero no pude.

Snape y Lupin sacaron las varitas y murmuraron un hechizo al mismo tiempo. De las puntas salieron dos esferas plateadas, cada una se dirigió a un oponente, Harry y Draco se paralizaron un instante para después salir disparados a  lados diferentes, en cuanto tocaron el suelo, ambos se levantaron para seguir peleando pero Snape tomó a Harry de los hombros al tiempo que Lupin detenía un puño de Malfoy.

- Basta! – gritó Severus – he dicho, basta!!

Harry se tranquilizó pero Draco seguía forcejeando.

- Señor Malfoy, obedezca!!

Dejó de moverse pero en sus ojos se veía la cólera aún. Ron los veía, asustado, nunca había visto que su amigo peleara de esa forma. Harry tenía rasguños en la cara y un hilito de sangre salía de su nariz mientras Draco lucía manchones rojos en el pecho y un labio partido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tampoco, nunca, había visto así a Malfoy, venía con las ropas mal puestas y arrugadas, sin zapatos, despeinado y le daba la impresión de que la camisa que llevaba "puesta" no era suya sino de uno de los gorilotas que tenía como amigos, porque le quedaba bastante holgada y lo peor (en el caso de Draco) es que parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

- Qué significa esto? – preguntó, Snape, volteando principalmente a Harry, cosa que no extrañó a los gryffindors que estaba ahí.

Nadie hizo un solo ruido hasta que el profesor repitió la pregunta en un tono mucho más amenazador. Neville, extrañamente, alzó la mano señalando a Draco.

- E... él vino y golpeó a Harry.

Todos voltearon a verlo impresionados pero los ojos que lo veían con más impresión eran los grises que estaban presentes, pero pronto esa admiración se convirtió en odio... el par de pupilas no se detuvieron mucho en el muchacho porque detectaron el intercambio de miradas entre los profesores.

Un segundo después, sintió que Lupin lo alentaba a caminar, el grupo formado por Harry, Draco, Snape y Lupin empezó a abrirse paso entre los demás alumnos.

- ... según el señor Malfoy, el que empezó la agresión fue el señor Potter, profesor Dumbledore.

- Pero todos vieron que el señor Malfoy agredió sin aviso al señor Potter.

- Sin embargo, no podemos asegurar que el señor Potter no haya hecho una previa ofensa...

- Y tampoco podemos asegurar lo contrario...

- Bueno, bueno, tranquilicémonos, profesores.

Dumbledore tenía la mirada en los golpes de ambos que estaban siendo curados por Madam Pomfrey en su oficina, algo alejados del escritorio principal. 

- Bien... ahora tomen esta poción, les servirá para calmarse.

Los frasquitos de Pomfrey  se vaciaron mientras ella se dirigía al escritorio para darle el informe al director. La mente de Harry estaba mucho más tranquila ahora y, aunque sabía que a Draco no le faltaban excusas para golpearlo, aún  no comprendía por qué había sido ese día... qué era lo que lo había provocado, volteó a verlo y vio que él aún estaba lo bastante molesto como para seguir peleando. De pronto, los dos levantaron las cabezas hacia delante.

- Creo que no va a haber más motivo que castigarlos a ambos... no, no, no habrá excusa, señores... los dos tendrán horario de castigos, yo mismo los haré y mañana les serán entregados, lo que hicieron pudo haber provocado un problema peor o haber lastimado a alguien más, además es desprestigio para Hogwarts, ahora que tenemos invitados. Ahora salgan, tengo que aclarar ciertos puntos con sus profesores.

Draco fue el primero en levantarse, botó el frasco en la mesa más próxima y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, en la entrada tuvo que esperar a que la gárgola cobrara vida y se hiciera a un lado, entonces Harry lo alcanzó y en cuanto estuvieron del otro lado de la pared, decidió hablar.

- Qué pasa, Malfoy? Crees que es muy gracioso que un día, sin más, vengas y me golpees?

Harry mantuvo la expresión más vana que pudo encontrar, seria y sin expresión... pero con los ojos verdes más retadores que jamás se hayan visto. Draco detuvo su caminata y lentamente volteó hacia la gárgola que ya había tomado su posición habitual.

- Si no estuviera tan cerca de Dumbledore, terminaría de darte la paliza ahora mismo... – dijo con despecho – pero no lo haré por obvias razones... maldito pervertido.

- Pervertido? Ahora si te has vuelto loco, según tu, qué hice?

- Qué hiciste? Eres más sin vergüenza de lo que creí!! – Draco, bajó el tono por que los nervios de la boca se le tensaron – te metiste a mi baño con ese maldito método de invisibilidad que tienes!!

Harry levantó las cejas sorprendido por dos cosas, una por la barbaridad que estaba diciendo su mayor enemigo y dos por la sospecha enorme que tenía Malfoy acerca de "se método de invisibilidad".

- Pero qué estás diciendo?

- Olvídalo! Seguramente no sabes de lo que estoy hablando _ dijo, Draco con sarcasmo – pero me tiene sin cuidado si alguien más me cree... y te juro, Potter, que esto no se va a quedar así, te lo juro!!

Malfoy siguió su camino apresurado hacia su casa, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que Harry estaba haciendo, el coraje ya le había bajado pero las ganas de vengarse no. Entró a su habitación, dispuesto a arreglarse para bajar a comer, en el espejo se examinó el labio herido y maldijo a Potter unas cuantas veces... después de dejar la camisa, que había descubierto que era de Goyle,  en la cama y de acomodarse la túnica, se acercó a su escritorio para tomar el cepillo, sin embargo, su mano se topó con un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Extrañado, lo acercó y lo abrió... su corazón se aceleró sin que pudiera evitarlo al leer las palabras: era un recado de Enid en donde le decía que necesitaba verlo, le daba fecha y hora para una cita en las afueras del castillo, le pedía fuera discreto.

Draco se pasó una mano por  el cabello... para qué querría verlo? Tal vez para reclamarle sobre la pelea con su gran amigo... volvió a mirar la nota, eso no importaba ahora, Enid le había escrito.

Dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en una bolsa de su camisa, cerca de su corazón, sin saber que en una de las torres del mismo castillo en el que estaba, Harry Potter estaba recibiendo una nota similar.

* Gracias a todos por leer mi fic (a los que ponen y a los que no ponen review)

RINOA: bueno, bueno, sólo te voy a decir que vas por buen camino en algunas de tus sospechas.

ATHENAS89: hummm... bueno, lo de Enid llorando se va a aclarar en los próximos capítulos... que, por cierto, ya van a empezar a contar el desenlace.

----: se me olvidó decirte en el capítulo anterior que si quieres leer un fic de yaoi Draco/Harry mío, puedes ir  a mi profile y buscar una historia que se llama: La Sangre del Lord. Es una historia alterna en dos tiempos.

Comentarios en los reviews.


	10. Capítulo X: Tres lágrimas

Nota: Perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado en exámenes finales y en decisiones macabras acerca de mi destino... so, aquí tienen el capítulo y ahora sí prometo ya no tardarme tanto. También comprendan que no sólo tengo este fic, así que me tengo que repartir entre los otros y este.

CAPÍTULO X: Tres lágrimas.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, encima de su cama, se balanceaba una y otra vez... atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante... cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría dicho que era un auténtico autista, pero no era la realidad.

Sus manos sujetaban la unión de las piernas, su  espalda, en curva, de tal modo que los huesillos de la columna saltaban y se mostraban agudamente, dando la impresión de que, de un momento a otro, rasgarían la carne. Sus pupilas estaban perdidas en lontananza y su pensamiento estaba mucho más lejos que los límites que ponían las gruesas cortinas que cubrían su cama. Llevaba horas con esa posición, su indiferencia sólo lo había dejado llegar a su habitación, encerarse en su lecho y empezar a cambarse, pero ni siquiera eso había terminado, sólo los pantalones habían logrado tomar su lugar. En cambio, su torso estaba completamente desnudo y, aunque la noche era una de las más frías de la temporada, él no se inmutaba. De pronto parpadeó y una gota , sólo una, salió de su ojo derecho, cayó en su mejilla y resbaló hasta su cuello. Sin embargo, su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto, seria. Sus  labios sólo se movieron para decir un "por qué" tan vano y seco que sólo sus dientes pudieron escucharlo.

Draco estaba en trance, en un trance del cual se sentía incapaz de salir y del cual no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Todo él se encontraba en ese momento en el que el corazón está tan confundido y la mente tan desconcertada que no hay modo de que los sentimientos se muestren, en alguna parte dentro de él había una voz que le decía lo que debería estar sintiendo, pero no lo sentía. Era como un pergamino arrugado y viejo del cual no se entiende nada del contenido.

Cerró lo ojos provocando que otra lágrima inexpresiva escapara, inmediatamente las imágenes vivieron a él y se maldijo de nuevo por haber utilizado la "_Poción Recordaris_" aquél día.

Lo primero que vio en sus imágenes mentales fue a él mismo, reflejando en el espejo, revisando muy concienzudamente su cabello, aunque no iba completamente rígido no podía permitirse ir desarreglado. Era una especie de peinado rápido y cotidiano con la extraña apariencia de perfecto. Se acomodó mejor el nudo de la corbata, se miró de un lado, del otro, y complacido se sonrió a si mismo. El reflejo desapareció y Draco pudo ver la misma recámara en la que, sabía, estaba pero  iluminada por pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban por las rendijas de las ventanas altas. Ya nadie estaba ahí y todas las cortinas estaban corridas, casi inmediatamente después, estaba tomando la poción que había preparado la noche anterior a aquella mañana. Salió.

La mazmorra estaba vacía, al contrario del Gran Comedor que estaba repleto de estudiantes animados porque la fiesta de Noche de Brujas estaba muy cerca, habría un baile y un festejo mucho más grande del acostumbrado y la mayoría hablaba de eso. Antes de entrar, se detuvo, dando una repasada a todas las mesas, era su costumbre así que nadie se sorprendió ni se incomodó.

Del lado izquierdo logró percibir la voz de uno de los Weasley, George al parecer, venía quejándose de alguien y sólo alcanzó a oír claramente cuando al pasar lo testereó diciendo: "Muévete, Malfoy", a lo que instintivamente contestó: "Estás muy ancho, Weasley?" y siguió su caminata a la mesa de slytherin, Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban comiendo, tomando con las manos puños de panqué para meterlos a sus bocazas, sintió un revolcón de asco. Pansy, como siempre, le había apartado un lugar al lado de ella, que esta vez, curiosamente, quedaba enfrente del Ethel Hallow, el revolcón se hizo más profundo. Se sentó y quedó mirando el tenedor fijamente. Una voz le perforó el oído: "No piensas comer, Draco?", era Drusilla, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para delatarse, y sólo respondió con un mohín de indiferencia que provoco un estúpido suspiro por parte de Parkinson. Tomó el vaso de plata y sorbió el té helado de ella, sus ojos se desviaron y cayeron en la mesa de gryffindor, despejó un poco los labios pero no bajó la copa, sólo la meneó entre sus manos. Potter estaba sentado al lado de Enid, sonriendo ante algo que había dicho Weasley, Enid también sonrió pero no tan abiertamente. Dirigió los ojos hacia el reloj de péndulo que estaba en el extremo norte del salón. "Tienes sed de nuevo. Draco?", bruscamente miró a Ethel que sonreía con malicia, "Por qué no bajas la copa?". Parpadeó y dejó de verla en un intercambio de ángulo que claramente decía "Qué te importa?". Tomó otro sorbo del té cuando un movimiento lo hizo perder la concentración y el líquido bajó por el lado equivocado, instantáneamente, el aire se fue, tiró la copa y se abrazó por el estómago para controlarse, pero el oxígeno se negaba a entrar. A su alrededor veía caras preocupadas y voces preguntándole idioteces como "Te sientes bien, Malfoy?". De pronto divisó la varita de Pansy sobre la mesa, la tomó y se apuntó a la garganta: "_Locum Expedire_", dijo casi sin voz. La angustia paró y pudo respirar. Todos los slytherins lo veían extrañamente, Draco Malfoy jamás había hecho un ridículo como ese. Se levantó y voz baja (en parte por la amenaza que iba a hacer, en parte porque tenía adolorida la garganta) pero clara dijo: "Quien se atreva a hacer algún comentario lo utilizaré como blanco de mis prácticas". Nadie dijo nada.

Salió del Gran Comedor y se dijo estúpido a sí mismo. Enid se había levantado y se había ido. Era hora de su cita y no sabía a dónde dirigirse, la nota sólo decía que la siguiera después del desayuno... por dónde empezar? Respiró hondo y decidió revisar cerca del Bosque Prohibido, después de todo era un lugar acogedor para hablar.

Caminó un largo rato y estaba a punto de regresar al castillo cuando oyó las voces, venían de detrás de los arbustos cercanos al campo de Quidditch. No sabía se hacerlo, pero sus piernas no dejaron de moverse en esa dirección. "Draco, no puedes perder el tiempo en esto, qué te importa a ti quienes sean, no ahora. Enid te está esperando, ya bas...". Su voz interna se calló y Draco pudo volver a verlo, volver a vivirlo, tan claramente que comenzaba a ser más doloroso de lo que podía aguantar. Era Enid la que estaba ahí, pero no esperándolo, era obvio que no lo estaba porque se encontraba en los brazos de Potter, quien la abrazaba suavemente y la besaba. 

Sintió que la boca se le secaba de nuevo, que el aire le faltaba otra vez. En ese momento su cara tomó la actitud que hasta ahora conservaba: fría, indiferente. Sentía una rabia inmensa pero contrastaba con algo nuevo que también lo invadía. Otra lágrima salió de los ojos inmóviles.

El día de la Noche de Brujas, no hubo clases, todos estaban demasiado emocionados para concentrase en ellas, Dumbledore lo comprendió y las canceló, la maestra Ogrumm no estuvo muy contenta con la decisión, pero puesto que ellas eran las invitadas, accedió de buena gana, ahora que la maestra Cackle había tenido que ir al Ministerio de Magia a rendir declaración sobre los ataques. Harry había logrado que Cho fuera con él al baile y había animado a Ron para que se lo pidiera a Hermione, ahora los dos estaban sumamente nerviosos arreglándose y pensando de qué platicar con sus parejas.

- Crees que deba hablar sobre algún libro? Después de todo a Mione le gusta leer no?

- Ron, deja de preguntarme eso, conoces a Hermione, no te costará trabajo hablar con ella,... en cambio yo, de qué puedo hablar con Cho?

- De Quidditch... por cierto, no sabes con quienes irán las cackle?

- Bueno, pues creo que Mildred y Maud no piensan asistir con pareja y Enid... no sé.

Ron miró de reojo a Harry y después a Neville quien seguía peleando con la bragueta atorada del pantalón que llevaría debajo de la túnica. 

- Neville... por qué no lo intentas con la varita? Pero en el baño!!

Neville se sonrojó un poco, cogió con una mano la varita y con la otra el pantalón y salió. Ron volvió su concentración hacia Harry.

- Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro - respondió, Harry, medio distraído.

- Que pasó entre Enid y tu?

Harry dejó caer el cepillo chorreando el gel de peinado que iba a utilizar para tratar de alisar un poco su cabello, con gesto de disgusto se dirigió hacia la caja de pañuelos.

- Qué? – dijo, al fin, después de regresar para limpiar el desastre.

- Me oíste – Ron, había dejado de intentar el hechizo renovador para aplicarlo en sus zapatos y se había quedado mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Harry siguió en su ensayo por tener un cabello más controlado.

- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, Ron.

- Bueno... entonces supongo que tampoco has notado que Enid está más callado que nunca cuando nosotros estamos presentes.

Ron se había puesto frente a Harry mientras hablaba y ahora estaba cruzado de brazos con cara de interrogación. Harry botó el cepillo, en parte rindiéndose ante su alborotada cabellera, en parte por lo harto de las preguntas de Ron.

- Y qué quieres que te diga, eh? 

- La verdad, Harry. Te conozco y tu también te has portado extraño.

- ... – Harry no sabía que contestar – fue una estupidez...

- Qué fue una estupidez?

- La besé...

Ron abrió mucho los ojos pero no pudo decir nada, así que Harry prosiguió con su arreglo, mientras él trataba de poner sus ideas en orden.

El Gran Comedor se había convertido en un enorme salón de baile, muy parecido a lo que había sido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos pero esta vez, las paredes estaban decoradas en negro y morado, con algunas cosas naranjas. Calabazas talladas y calaveras luminosas flotaban por todo el techo, simulaciones de telarañas atravesaban las paredes, cuando alguien atravesaba la entrada se le aparecía un perro gigantesco (que a Harry, Ron y Hermione les recordó a Fluffy) que parecía que se los tragaba. Y los fantasmas vagaban libres por doquier, hasta Peeves había sido invitado, con bastantes amenazas de Dumbledore y el Barón Sanguinario de que si no los obedecía lo echarían del castillo. Era un baile de máscaras así que todos ahí tenían la cara cubierta.

Harry estaba ensimismado en encanto... Cho se veía realmente fantástica con la máscara de plumas que cubría su rostro (aunque él hubiera preferido que no la trajera) y una túnica roja de gala, además estaba contento, Ron estaba estrenando vestuario, una túnica de gala color turquesa, cortesía de los gemelos, quienes habían cumplido su promesa.

Todos los amigos se sentaron en una mesa cercana al rincón delantero del lado izquierdo del salón. Harry logró ver al profesor Lupin en la pista de baile... con la maestra Mim, sonrió, parecía que los dos se sentían muy alegres juntos, no pudo dejar de sentirse jubiloso un poco más, Remus Lupin había sufrido ya lo suficiente y era muy agradable verlo feliz. Todo marchaba de maravilla, la música se filtraba por todos los cobijos del lugar y las parejas, enamoradas o no, bailaban con agrado, todos reían y  hasta el más mínimo detalle parecía perfecto para la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí, hasta que alguien abrió las grandes y pesadas puertas con tal histeria que el viento se coló fuertemente, haciendo que los músicos pararan y que todos se quedaran quieto viéndolo... Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando vio su figura hecha una sombra entre la luz que venía del corredor, estaba completamente sucio, las ropas las traía rasgadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De pronto, Ron se separó de Hermione, con una expresión incrédula.

- Bill?

* Comentarios en los reviews.

PIRRA: hola, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic.

RINOA: bueno... esas preguntas ya se van a empezar a responder, de hecho, por eso llegó Bill en este...jiji...

IRIS POLLENS: hola... por cierto, a ti también te debo una disculpa personal, tu fic de La heredera del destino, si lo he estado leyendo, es más lo imprimí... por cierto tengo una duda: tengo leerlos en orden verdad? Es decir, cap. 1, cap. 2, etc... porque están revueltos y como que me entró la duda. No lo he podido terminar por lo que ya mencioné arriba pero espero que esta semana ya tenga mis comentarios y te los subo.


	11. Capítulo XI: Descubrimientos

CAPÍTULO XI: Descubrimientos.

Bill se detuvo en uno de los umbrales de la puerta, con prácticamente toda la escuela mirándolo y después de compartir una mirada significativa con Ron, se desplomó en el suelo. Muchos de los presentes, profirieron un gemido de angustia, Hermione miró a Ron preocupada mientras este y los gemelos se adelantaban a llegar hasta Bill. Fred fue el primero que logró tocarlo pero inmediatamente después, apartó la mano asustado.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó, Ron.

- Está... está...

- Qué? – también preguntó, George.

- No puedo tocarlo...

Ron frunció el entrecejo ante la actitud del gemelo, mientras George se acercaba a Bill, pero también este retiró la mano dando un gritito.

- Hay, por favor...

Esta vez, Ron fue el que se acercó pero antes de que pudiera tocar las ropas, estas le lanzaron chispas quemantes que le hicieron daño, iba a decir algo pero el profesor Dumbledore llegó en ese momento hasta ellos con otro maestros.

- No, no, no señores Weasley, será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería de inmediato – miró hacia atrás de él – Madam Pomfrey?

- Claro, claro..

Pomfrey sacó su varita, murmuró algo y el cuerpo de Bill se encontró flotando al lado de ella como si estuviera en una camilla invisible. Harry pudo ver su rostro entonces, estaba muy sucio y parecía haber llorado porque había líneas aparentemente limpias. Su cabello rojo estaba desordenado y tenía raspones en las mejillas, además del labio inferior muy lastimado. La caravana de profesores salió, un segundo después el profesor Snape regresó miró a todos y con una desagradable expresión hizo que los músicos empezaran a tocar de nuevo.

- El director dice que continúen, seguramente lo del señor Weasley no es nada grave.

Ron se acercó un poco más a él.

- Necesito ir a ver a mi hermano... profesor yo...

- Lo lamento, Weasley, pero el profesor Dumbledore dice que no.

Snape alargó los labios en una sonrisa oscura y se fue. Ron, con la quijada algo trabada se acercó a Harry que estaba ahora entre Hermione, Mildred y Maud.

- Maldito... no le había dicho nada... tengo que ver a Bill...

- Ron, no ganamos nada con eso, tal vez de verdad está bien..

- Ah, sí? Y dime, Fred, por qué diablos venía con las ropas así?

Fred miró a George.

- Bueno, tal vez… se encontró con... Charlie, trató de ayudarle y un dragón lo atacó...

Ron frunció el entrecejo mientras Harry y las chicas alzaban las cejas.

- Que imaginación tienes, George...

George y Fred encogieron los hombros mientras se alejaban.

- No puedo creer que a los gemelos no les importe...

Ron ignoró el comentario de Hermione.

- Me ayudan a llegar con mi hermano?

Maud y Mildred  se miraron como preguntando, cómo  podrían ayudarlo a semejante cosa. Harry miró a Hermione quien encogió los hombros, Ron tenía una expresión de súplica en los ojos. Al final, accedió.

- De acuerdo – dijo, dando un suspiro – pero tendrán que saberlo...

- Señor Malfoy pero qué está haciendo aquí? No debería estar en el baile? – Dumbledore miró al estudiante con suspicacia.

- Lo siento, no tenía muchas ganas de ir – contestó, en el habitual modo.

En realidad era cierto, Draco no estaba de humor para ver cómo Potter y Enid se divertían de lo lindo enfrente de sus narices... aún no podía ni siquiera verla a la cara, lo cual le parecía una tontería porque quien debería estar avergonzada era ella, pero al parecer Enid no tenía ningún cargo de conciencia.

Dumbledore metió una mano a la bolsa de su túnica y sacó un paquete de pastillas muggle, le ofreció a Malfoy pero desistió al ver la cara de asco de éste.

Le parecía bastante desagradable ver a su director comiendo cosas muggles así que apartó la vista y pudo ver a quién traían a la enfermería.

- William Weasley – se le escapó de los labios.

- Oh, si... debo irme ahora, señor Malfoy, por favor, sería mas seguro si no estuviera vagando por los corredores.

El director junto con otros profesores, entraron a la enfermería. ¿Por qué vendría en ese estado un Weasley?... y además un Weasley que ya no estudiaba en Hogwarts... Draco decidió que no tenía otra cosa más interesante que hacer que averiguar qué había sucedido, probablemente era algo que después podría servirle para burlarse de Ron. Se colocó bien la capa, se subió la capucha y se quedó escondido cerca de uno de los recovecos de la entrada, cubierto totalmente por las sombras. Comenzó a oír voces al  poco rato, parecían Dumbledore y Pomfrey los que hablaban, parecían preocupados por la forma en la que se encontraba Bill, y varias veces oyó que se preguntaban si habría sido consecuencia de algo tramado por Voldemort. Instintivamente, Draco negó con la cabeza... si el Lord hubiera estado planeando algo, su padre se lo habría comunicado, siempre era así... aunque aún no sabía porque siempre se lo decía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dejó de hondar en ese tema y volvió a prestar atención. Ahora era la profesora McGonagall quien estaba hablando... estaba... narrando algo...

- ... Filch fue quien le abrió la puerta, dice que venía cómo si hubiera tomado demasiado licor y que lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle dónde estaba su hermano Ron y... y...

La profesora calló como esperando que alguien la interrumpiera, pero nadie lo hizo así que tuvo que continuar.

- ... y el señor Malfoy...

Draco abrió los ojos asombrado de lo que acababa de oír. ¿Para qué lo buscaba un Weasley?... entonces, algo vino a su cabeza, algo que de pronto le impidió seguir escuchando... su padre... seguramente algo le había pasado a su papá y el Ministerio había mandado a ese papanatas Weasley a avisarle... ¿era Bill el Weasley que trabajaba en el Ministerio?... Draco, algo desesperado consigo mismo, se tronó un dedo, sabía que había oído a Ron una vez diciendo que uno de sus hermanos mayores trabajaba en el Ministerio, pero no recordaba quién... esforzó su memoria y Percy Weasley apareció de pronto... negó de nuevo con la cabeza. Se había equivocado: el año pasado, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Percy había sustituido a un juez del Ministerio en una de las competencias, debía ser él el que trabajaba ahí. Se escondió un poco más al oír un ruido que venía del fondo del pasillo.

- Una capa invisible? Genial!! 

Maud y Mildred parecían estupefactas con la confesión, Hermione hizo una mueca mientras Ron los apuraba a subir.

- Si, mi padre me la heredó... bueno, es una larga historia, lo importante es que así llegaremos hasta Bill sin que nos noten.

Mildred miró a Maud y rió.

- Te imaginas todas las cosas que podríamos hacer en el castillo Cackle? – le susurró a l oído.

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, no había nadie ahí como era de imaginarse, así que Harry les hizo una seña de que esperaran y subió las escaleras a los dormitorios de los chicos. Las cackle seguían comentando lo que podrían hacer con una posesión como la de Harry cuando Ron las interrumpió, algo indeciso, viendo constantemente hacia las escaleras.

- Y... dónde está Enid? No la vi en el baile.

- Ah... no, decidió no bajar.

- Por qué? – preguntó, Hermione, notando raro al pelirrojo.

- Bueno... – Maud miró a Mildred, pero esta continuó – creo que fue por que no tenía pareja.

- Aunque... – habló Maud – yo no sabía que le afectara tanto eso... de hecho – miró a Ron que estaba recargado en un sillón – no sé por qué creí que iba  a ir con... Harry.

Automáticamente, todas voltearon a ver a Ron, quien se sintió bastante incómodo por esto.

- Yo no sé nada, – dijo rápidamente – él no me comentó nada.

Mildred de pronto se paró.

- Y hablando de Enid... no sería mejor si subo a verla? – preguntó más hacia Maud que hacia los otros – me refiero a que cuando yo salí... estaba, no sé, como ida. Apenas me contestó cuando me despedí. Sólo a ver cómo está, lo prometo.

Mildred no esperó respuesta y subió corriendo las escaleras casi al mismo tiempo que Harry bajaba por las otras.

- Bien, ya está... pero... no creo que quepamos todos

- Unos tendrán que ir más atrás, ocultándose en los recovecos de las paredes – sentenció, Hermione.

- Eh... yo creo, que sería mejor si  Mildred y yo...

- AHHHHHH!!!!

El grito de Mildred llenó todo el espacio que las demás voces habían dejado. Harry y Ron olvidaron que no podía subir hacia el cuarto de las chicas y fueron los primeros que se abalanzaron a ellas. Maud iba preguntando a Mildred si se encontraba bien, Harry fue el primero en llegar a los cuartos de quinto, pero se paró inmediatamente haciendo que los demás se tropezaran con él. 

Harry sintió una opresión en el corazón cuando vio a Mildred llorando, tirada en el suelo con toda la túnica de gala manchada en sangre. Respiraba con dificultad, se levantó y, sin pensarlo, echó los brazos a Harry, éste, un poco avergonzado, la abrazó mientras Maud y Hermione entraban a la habitación.

- Dios santo... – dijo Maud casi sin voz – qué pasó aquí?

Hermione miró entorno, todo estaba volteado de cabeza, los doseles de las camas estaban estropeados, partidos en dos la mayoría de ellos, los espejos estaban rotos y las paredes... cubiertas de sangre.

- Enid – fue lo primero que se le escapó de los labios a Mildred.

- No le habrán hecho algo a Enid o sí, Mildred?

Mildred negó con la cabeza, Harry la vio, tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

- Entonces... qué pasó? De quién es esa sangre?

- No es de Enid... – Maud estaba arrodillada enfrente de uno de los muebles de ropa, poco a poco sacó algo de entre el charco de sangre que tenía enfrente – la sangre es de... Intriga.

Mildred sollozó más aún.

- Quién es... era Intriga? – preguntó, Ron.

- El gato de Enid.

- Gato? – Hermione se acercó más a Maud quien sostenía en sus manos un sombrero pequeñito – Enid no tenía gato – y dirigió una mirada cómplice a Mildred – verdad, Mildred?

Maud se paró y colocó el sombrerito en el escritorio, Mildred ya más tranquila miró a todos y se sentó en la primera cama que encontró. Hermione se acercó a ella y cruzó los brazos.

- Hay algo que ustedes no me han dicho, cierto?

- Hermione – interrumpió, Ron también cruzando los brazos – al parecer a nadie le han dicho nada.

La chica desvió la mirada de Mildred y se dirigió a Ron.

- Yo sé... o sabía que Enid, tenía problemas para tener a su mascota, ya que no era un animal mágico... les ayudé a esconderlo y a cuidarlo.

- Hermione!! – Ron estaba impactado al parecer, porque Hermione no les había dicho nada.

- Pero al parecer – miró ahora a Maud – Koko no es... – dio un suspiro – o era lo que yo creía.

- Koko? – Ron estaba más confundido.

Maud y Mildred se miraron, Maud asintió y Mildred empezó a hablar...

- Perdónanos, Hermione, cuando Enid llegó a Cackle nos hizo lo mismo y pensamos que sería divertido... – la expresión de Hermione estaba trabada – si, Koko no es un mono.

- Un mono?? – Ron seguía confundido.

- De hecho – prosiguió Maud – ni siquiera se llama Koko... es un gato mágico como Crookshanks, y se llama..ba Intriga.

Hermione también se sentó en la cama.

- Qué les pasa? Por qué se sientan? Tenemos que buscar a Enid, no está!! – Harry por fin habló.

Todos despertaron con esa frase, Mildred y Maud se acercaron a la puerta empujando a Ron que seguía con un palmo de narices ante tal cosa. Harry observó a Hermione quien se había quedado mirando hacia la ventana.

- Hermione, lamento que te sientas mal pero...

- CROOKSHANKS!!

Harry se detuvo.

- Que??

Hermione se paró y fue hacia la ventana, sacó los brazos hacia el alfeizar y metió una bola de pelos color canela. Maud se acercó y lo examinó.

- Esta bien... pero qué hacía ahí?

Crookshanks saltó y corrió hacia las escaleras, no sin antes dirigir su mirada felina a su dueña.

- Él sabe algo, estoy segura.

- Esperen!! No podemos andar por ahí persiguiendo a ese gato!! – reaccionó, Ron – será mejor que sigamos con nuestro plan, unos adelante en la capa invisible...

- Yo... cuántos caben dentro de la capa? – Mildred tartamudeo.

- Tres, creo – contestó, Harry.

Mildred los miró a todos rápido, después se acercó al escritorio y escribió algo 

- Ten, Harry, di esto mirándonos a Maud y a mí.

- Pero... 

- No hay tiempo, anda.

Harry miró el papel y luego a las cackle.

- Alverix orcus, Trans-frogamorphus, Spotticus, trotticus, Transferus saporum! 

Harry todavía asombrado, cubrió a Hermione y a Ron con la capa y salieron en busca de Crookshanks.

Draco parpadeó para acostumbrar sus ojos más rápido al cambio de luz y se animó a sacar un poco la cabeza... casi al mismo tiempo un vuelco agitó su corazón.

- Maldito gato!! – dijo pateándolo hacia un lado.

Puso una mano sobre su pecho tranquilizándose, el condenado animal le había dado un buen susto... pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el animal volvió a acercársele.

- Qué quieres, perverso animal??

- Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

El corazón de Draco se paró por un segundo, para luego latir como nunca.

- Quién demonios está ahí? – dijo en un susurro.

Inmediatamente, una forma de sombra se levantó en su memoria, y puso los puños en guardia. Sintió una leve brisa por un lado, así que estiró una mano hacia allí... pero... asustado, se dio cuenta de que sentía algo dentro de su puño pero no veía nada, además alguien forcejeaba tratando de zafar eso de su mano. Se decidió en un santiamén y jaló con muchas más fuerzas.

La impresión fue más grande que la anterior, ante sus ojos estaban Potter, Granger y Weasley jadeando e igual de impresionados que él.

- Qué diablos? – pero entonces, comprendió todo, miró su mano - ...una... una capa de invisibilidad...  – sus labios se tornearon en una sonrisa malévola – así que este es tu secreto, eh, Potter?

Harry le quitó la capa de las manos, la dobló y le dirigió una mirada retadora. Pero Draco se reía.

- Yo tenía razón, claro – dijo como tratando de recordar – se te resbaló, por eso pude verte la cabeza y... – sus ojos se tornaron amenazadores – con esto pudiste entrar a los baños de slytherin, verdad, pervertido??

Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry extrañados, él no les había comentado nada acerca de eso.

- Estás en un error, Malfoy, yo no fui quien se metió...

- Y quien más?? Que yo sepa, nadie más tiene una capa así...

A Draco le volvió el coraje de aquél día e iba a abalanzarse hacia Potter con todas sus fuerzas cuando algo le cayó en la cara. Cegado, retiró eso pegajoso.

- Ranas? Vaya... al idiota de Neville...

Pero no puedo concluir, vio a Harry extender las manos hacia los dos animalitos mientras leía un pedazo de pergamino.

- Reversus revolvus Returnus resolvus. Illio-allio Redux Reducio.

Las dos ranas se convirtieron en Mildred y Maud, dos cackles que Draco sabía, eran del grupo de Potter. Se quedó quieto durante algún tiempo, después sacudió la cabeza.

- Que haces aquí, Malfoy? – preguntó, Hermione con cierta amabilidad.

- Que te importa, Granger?

Ron miró a Draco despectivamente y se acercó a él.

- No tenemos tiempo de esto así que será mejor que te largues... – miró dónde estaba – mi hermano... – dijo con preocupación.

- Ah... si, tu hermano... – continuó Draco, todavía contento por el descubrimiento que había hecho – si, si... lo vi entrar, se veía horrible a decir verdad.

- No te pregunté...

- Por cierto... – Draco también se acercó a Ron pero mucho más rápido, lo empujó hacia la pared – que diablos quiere conmigo?

- Qué? – Ron frunció en entrecejo.

Harry y Maud tomaron a Malfoy de la túnica y lo jalaron, ambos con expresión de advertencia en sus rostros. Draco se acomodó la capa jalada sin retirar la vista de Ron.

- Oí lo que decían – hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicando el interior de la enfermería -, venía buscándome a mí.

Todos los rostros, excepto el de Malfoy, se volvieron preocupados. Ron, negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando?

- Yo tampoco... no entiendo cómo es que un pobretón Weasley se atreve a buscar a un Malfoy...

Un maullido quedo de gato los hizo parar, Hermione miró hacia fuera del recoveco. Era Crookshanks, tenía una expresión de desesperación en su fea cara.

- Debemos continuar, Ron... recuerda a Enid.

Draco, casi sin notarlo, miró a Hermione.

- Enid? – Harry miró a Draco – qué le pasa?

Casi al mismo tiempo de que terminó esa frase, Draco cerró la boca y desvió su mirada. Mildred lo observaba sorprendida.

- Y a ti que te importa Enid, eh?

Malfoy volvió a tomar su pose de siempre, petulante.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Pero todos lo miraban con una gran extrañeza. Sintió que era mejor dejar el asunto hasta ahí o descubrirían todo, así que se abrió paso e intentó salir al corredor, sin embargo, Crookshanks se lo impidió, se encrespó y sacó las garras.

- Granger, qué le sucede a tu gato?

Hermione trató de cargarlo pero éste se encrespaba más aún.

- Crookshanks, basta!!

Entonces oyeron voces que salían de la enfermería y se retiraban por otro corredor. Crookshanks dio un salto hacia fuera. Hermione y Malfoy fueron los primeros en salir del recoveco. Harry se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

- No hay nadie... – dijo, casi en un susurro.

Maud y Mildred se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta, porque ambas oyeron que Crookshanks se volvía a encrespar. Al parecer el gato no quería que Draco se fuera.

- Oye... – dijo, dirigiéndose más al gato que a Hermione – no tengo la obligación de estar con ellos!!

Pero el animal se ponía más agresivo.

- Créeme, Malfoy, tampoco a nosotros nos agrada – dijo Ron – pero creo que Crookshanks no te dejará ir.

El gato fue el último en entrar, Bill estaba recostado en la segunda cama, parecía dormido, pero abrió los ojos en cuanto llegaron junto a él. Estaba muy débil y hablaba de una manera asustada.

- Ron... Ron... dime – entonces vio a Draco, que venía con cara realmente malhumorada – un Malfoy... te dije que no te... acercaras a él... Ron...

Crookshanks subió hasta el pecho de Bill, ronroneó una vez y después salió disparado de la enfermería.

- Tu... gato es sorprendete... Hermione – Bill tosió – muy... muy inteligente.

- Qué pasa, Bill?  Dinos que sucede...

- Los... los Malfoy... - Bill intentó continuar pero antes desvió los ojos hacia el techo – la... sombra... – su respiración se hizo más agitada y su voz más opaca – tienes... que... el Enu... yo mandé... el Enum... úsenlo...

La mano de Bill tembló por un momento y luego cerró los ojos de nuevo.

- Bill!! Bill, contesta!!! – Ron estaba desesperado y movía de los hombros a su hermano.

Mildred lo sacudió a él por detrás.

- Alguien viene... debemos salir de aquí.

Harry tomó a Ron de una mano y, prácticamente obligó a Draco a hacer lo mismo. Los pasos se oían ya muy cerca así que desistieron en su intento de salir por la puerta. Hermione se acercó a la ventana, la enfermería estaba en el primer piso, no era mucho lo que tendrían que saltar. 

- Estaba como muerto.... – decía Ron casi con miedo – mi hermano está...

- No está muerto – dijo, de repente, Draco – mi madre me ha enseñado varias cosas de Medicina Mágica, no estaba muerto.

- Tu... – dijo, Harry levantándose – Bill dijo algo acerca de tu familia. Qué tienen que ver los Malfoy en todo esto?

Draco negó con la cabeza y con la mirada, por alguna razón, los demás sabían que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- No lo sé, puedo jurárselos, ni siquiera sé lo qué está pasando – miró a Mildred y a Maud – qué pasó con Enid? Por qué la buscaban?

Harry observó la actitud de Draco, no parecía ser el mismo Malfoy con el que peleaba desde primero. Parecía realmente preocupado por Enid. Mildred fue quien respondió.

- Ella... desapareció, encontramos la habitación de quinto hecha un desastre, había sangre de su gato.

A Draco le tembló el labio, pero su expresión no cambió.

- Desapareció? 

- Miren, es Crookshanks!! – Ron se incorporó de inmediato.

El gato venía con algo en la boca, se detuvo ante Hermione y lo soltó.

- Qué es eso? – dijo, casi sin pensar, Malfoy.

- Es... es... la cosa esa que... oh, rayos!! Eso fue lo que mandó Bill!! – Ron lo recogió del suelo.

Harry, aún sin comprender, se acercó y tomó lo que Ron tenía en las manos... era el Enumerixtus, pero parecía apagado. Varias imágenes vinieron a su cabeza: Ethel Hallow, los focos del enumerixtus el día que lo recibió, Enid la noche en que él y Ron la habían encontrado fuera de la torre, la inusitada amabilidad de Malfoy en varias ocasiones, la nota de Bill y Remus Lupin entregándosela. Y de pronto, tuvo claras varias ideas.

- Está como descompuesto, Harry... no? – preguntó Mildred – según lo que dijo Enid...

- Enid no dijo la verdad – respondió casi para si mismo, Harry.

- Que?

Harry miró a todos como despertando de un sueño confuso.

- No dijo la verdad en muchas cosas... cuando recibí el Enumerixtus, estaba... nerviosa, no quería decir para qué servía... y luego leí la carta de Bill sobre un posible peligro en Hogwarts... eso fue casi al mismo tiempo que otro de los ataques y... fue el día anterior al que encontramos a Enid fuera de la torre, Ron... 

Harry trató de mirar a Ron pero su primer impulso fue voltear hacia Draco.

- Ese mismo día, fue cuando tu, cantaste esa cosa extraña y cuando fuiste atacado – soltó de un golpe – Enid sabe mucho más de lo que creemos.

* Comentarios en los reviews.

IRIS POLLENS: Bueno, la verdad te digo que tu fic me encantó es más TODOS LÉANLO!! Gracias por seguir leyendo esto.

RINOA: espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes. Emmm.. la mayoría de las preguntas que me haces no puedo contestártelas todavía.

KATIE WILLOW FELTON: wow, que buen nombre, jajaja... gracias por animarte a leer este fic. Pues si, había muchos personajes pero... escogí a Bill porque en el cuarto libro tiene un enlace con el personaje que necesitaba: lejano, pero importante y del que de su familia no se supiera gran cosa... espero no haberte confundido más, pero en los siguientes capítulos se sabe quien es el personaje que te digo, de hecho ya lo mencioné, pero muy vagamente.

ATHENAS 89: gracias por tus felicitaciones, bueno... por qué llegó Bill así se sabe hasta el próximo capítulo y... Enid no citó a Draco para eso, se sabrán muchas cosas sobre ella en el próximo también.


	12. Capítulo XII: La Sombra de un Malfoy

NOTA: En realidad ya no iba a continuar este fic aquí en Fanfiction, no porque a mi no me gustara o porque no tuviera ya un final pensado. Sin embargo, puesto a que recibí algunos reviews y mails pidiéndome que pusiera el siguiente capítulo... pues... aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esto.

CAPÍTULO 12: La Sombra de un Malfoy.

Todos se quedaron un momento sin hacer nada, sólo mirándose y tratando de que los engranajes de su cabeza no se oxidaran ante tantas cosas que debían pensar. Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que Crookshanks maullaba más de lo normal y estaba inquieto... no, hasta que Hermione sintió uno de sus arañazos en la pierna.

- Crookshanks qué te sucede?

El gato se encrespó de repente en dirección del Bosque Prohibido, paseando su mirada entre los arbustos y un camino de tierra abierto entre estos. Nadie comprendía que pasaba hasta que Malfoy cayó de repente al suelo.

Ron fue el primero que se inclinó hasta él, Draco estaba boca abajo y con las manos se abrazaba el estómago.

- Malfoy? Que te pasó?

Pero no hubo respuesta, en lugar de eso alguien invisible alzó a Draco del uniforme suspendiéndolo en el aire. Harry notó que en la cara de Draco había una expresión de terror y su mirada se cruzó con la de él por unos segundos.

- Pe... pero cómo? Potter... tu...

Mildred y Maud estaban lo bastante asustadas como para intentar moverse y Hermione, Ron y Harry también estaban sorprendidos ante lo que veían... o ante lo que no veían. Enfrente de Draco, un humo gris, parecido a un aliento caliente en un clima frío, salió de una boca incorpórea.

- Regresa al castillo!! Regresa!! No tienes por qué estar aquí!!

La piel de Draco se volvió más cetrina cómo si esa voz le provocara náuseas.

- _Periculum Depelere_!!

Un grito proveniente de la misma dirección que el campo de quidditch, los hizo reaccionar. Harry y Ron se miraron por una milésima de segundo para después sujetar a Malfoy por los pies y hacerlo caer hasta el suelo. Milagrosamente, la cosa intangible se desvaneció cuando el hechizo pegó contra ella. Segundos más tarde, Lucius Malfoy llegaba hasta su hijo.

Dumbledore se acariciaba la barba mientras la profesora McGonagall hojeaba una pila de libros en una mesita cercana a la cama de Bill. De pronto, el mago de canas se paró y tomó la temperatura del enfermo con la palma de la mano.

- Sigue subiendo... – dijo, mientras se apartaba y daba unos pasos rodeando la cama – me temo, Minerva, que es un hechizo de antaño. – completó, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a la profesora.

McGonagall dejó el libro que estaba hojeando y levantó otro que llevaba por título "Hechizos y Embrujos de Antaño: ¿Cómo lograr que perduren?".

- No, no.. – Albus negó con la cabeza – no me refiero a un hechizo viejo. Mas bien – dijo, mirando a Bill – creo que fue descubierto hace bastante pero... hecho por alguien en los últimos tiempos.

Minerva McGonagall se levantó  dejando caer los dos libros.

- Pero, Albus, quién podría haberlo hecho? – los dos profesores se miraron preocupados – sólo un mago conocedor de las Artes Obscuras invocaría la Fuerza Necesaria para realizar un hechizo de antaño. Los magos actuales ya no tienen la capacidad individual para lograrlo...  – Minerva abrió los ojos notablemente – Vol... quien-tu-sabes? El Innombrable puede estar implicado en esto?

- No lo sé aún... pero es muy probable, Minerva, muy probable.

En ese preciso momento, Bill se despertó sobresaltado y se levantó cómo si no sintiera ningún dolor pero si mucha preocupación. Dumbledore y McGonagall también se pusieron en pie. La profesora intentó avanzar hasta Bill para recostarlo de nuevo pero Dumbledore la detuvo por el brazo, haciéndole una señal para que guardara silencio. Bill parecía no notarlos, tomó su capa manchada de sangre y salió de la enfermería. Los profesores lo siguieron.

- Draco!! Draco, por favor!!

Harry y Ron retrocedieron hasta donde estaban Maud, Mildred y Hermione, observando la reunión. Draco no reaccionaba y Lucius no paraba de agitarlo. De pronto y como si hubiera sido un acto de magia, Bill Weasley apareció ante sus ojos y se arrodilló al lado de Lucius.

- No despierta? Lo atacó?

El señor Malfoy sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- Regresará... y pronto.

Ante estas palabras, Lucius apartó por primera vez la vista de su hijo y miró al Weasley. Se paró y apuntó con su varita al cielo. Al mismo tiempo, Dumbledore y McGonagall aparecieron en la entrada del castillo y empezaban a correr hacia ellos.

- Es Dumbledore!! – gritó, Ron.

Harry no estaba seguro, pero casi podía asegurar que su amigo lo había dicho con el extraño sentimiento de advertirle a Lucius que no se atreviera a hacer lo que intentaba. Sin embargo, el rubio lo hizo.__

- _Espectrum Loricatus_!!

De la punta de la varita de Lucius, una extraña luz azul brillante salió con dirección al cielo, subiendo cada vez más hasta convertirse en una no agradable visión de caparazón. 

- No!! – gritó McGonagall, extendiendo los brazos hacia ellos.

- Harry, salgan de ahí!!

Harry oyó que Dumbledore también gritaba, pero... no podía ni quería moverse: algo le decía que debía permanecer ahí o jamás encontrarían a Enid.

El caparazón azul brillante cubrió al grupo, no dejando ningún espacio abierto y, aunque ellos no lo sabían, Dumbledore y McGonagall dejaron de verlos.

En cuanto el caparazón terminó su acción protectora, Draco abrió los ojos.

- Oh... por Merlín... – dijo Lucius abrazando a su hijo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron mutuamente, al parecer, los tres pensaban lo mismo, jamás se imaginaron a Lucius Malfoy brindando cariño a un ser humano, ni siquiera a su hijo.

Draco levantó un poco la cabeza mirando a su padre.

- Por qué? – fue lo que todos alcanzaron a oír.

- Oh... Draco... estás bien... estás bien – seguía diciendo Lucius, con lágrimas retenidas en los ojos y acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo con una mano temblorosa.

Draco trató de incorporarse por completo pero tambaleó y volvió a recostarse en el pasto.

- No, no, aún estás débil, Draco... estuviste muy cerca...

Pero Draco sólo lo observaba. Tenía la boca completamente seca y la piel más blanca que de costumbre.

- Por qué? – volvió a preguntar.

- Qué no escucha? – dijo Mildred de repente, acercándose hasta Lucius. – su hijo le está preguntando: por qué?

Lucius se levantó de repente casi botando a Mildred hacia atrás.

- Ustedes qué hacen aquí?? Tu, Potter!! – dijo, señalando a Harry – que no eres el salvador del mundo?? Por qué no haces algo extraordinario ahora!!!

Harry no se sobresaltó, simplemente encogió los hombros.

- Tal vez porque fue usted quien nos encerró en esto... si hubiera algún peligro aquí hubiera sacado a su hijo y a usted mismo, no lo cree?

Lucius retó con la mirada a Harry...

- Papá – Lucius bajó hasta su hijo de nuevo – esa voz... era de un Malfoy, estoy seguro... qué pasa? Tienes que decírmelo.

- Draco... esto... esto...

- Debe decírselo, señor Malfoy, es justo – Lucius miró a Bill con recelo y todos adivinaron que iba a decir otra de sus ofensas – no importa lo que me diga ahora a mí, es su hijo.

Ron estuvo a punto de decirle a Bill que él también tenía mucho que explicar pero Hermione se lo impidió a tiempo. Lucius suspiró un par de veces y por fin empezó a relatar la verdad:

- Draco... recuerdas... recuerdas esa vieja historia que te contaba cuando eras un niño? La del legado Malfoy? – Draco asintió con la cabeza – Todo... todo lo que te he dicho es por algo Draco, no debías juntarte con ningún sangre sucia... nunca!! Te lo dije!! Y ahora... ahora que el estúpido de Dumbledore aceptó a ese colegio de brujas aquí, yo sabía que estabas más expuesto, que algún día caerías y que la Maldición estaría ahí, como siempre, acechando.

Lucius hablaba de una manera entrecortada como si quisiera en ese momento gritar y salir corriendo a no sé donde hasta que se cansara y no pudiera más. Draco por su parte lo miraba asustado como si un gran velo estuviera cayéndosele de los ojos.

- Acechando... como a mí, como a mi padre... todos hemos caído, Draco, la mayoría... pero nadie había llegado hasta estos límites, nadie... todos hemos logrado mantener todo bien, lo superamos, tu tienes que lograrlo también hijo mío, también tu!!

- De... de qué estás hablando, padre? Qué es lo que debo superar? De qué hablas?

- DE LA SANGRE SUCIA QUE AMAS!! Debes olvidarla, ya!! Entiende, no puedes estar a su lado!!

Draco juntó todas sus fuerzas y se incorporó tambaleante casi desplomándose, dirigió una mirada hacia Harry, él comprendió y le estiró el brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

- Vámonos, Potter...  tenemos algo que hacer.

Harry miró sorprendido a Draco, de nuevo lo desconocía. También Ron y las chicas se miraron entre sí, no sabiendo si Malfoy estaba hablando concientemente.

- Malfoy, estamos encerrados – dijo, Maud.

- No importa...

Draco empezó a caminar cojeando seguido de sus confundidos compañeros. Lucius también se incorporó.

- No lo entiendes, no es algo que puedas elegir, Draco... no lo es!! El primer Malfoy lo quizo así y la maldición ha pasado por generaciones, recuerda la historia Draco... No puedes huir.

- Espectrum aberturus!!

El caparazón azul se rompió en mil pedazos pequeños, haciéndolos reaparecer. Draco siguió caminando, escuchando la palabrería de su padre por detrás.

- No podrás contra eso, Draco. No la dejará ir, se la llevó por ti, hijo mío, por ti!!

Entonces, Draco se volteó súbitamente, olvidando el dolor y la pesadez que sentía y se dirigió hasta quedar enfrente de un reducido Lucius.

- PRECISAMENTE POR ESO DEBO IR A BUSCARLA!! No lo entiendes tu tampoco, verdad? Dime... a quién dejaste morir tu, Lucius?

Harry, Ron y Hermione metieron sus manos dentro de las túnicas tomando sus varitas cautelosamente. Draco y Lucius estaban muy alterados y bien podían empezar a lanzarse hechizos. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. En cuanto Draco había hecho la última pregunta, Lucius había agachado la cabeza. Más parecía él el hijo.

- No dejé morir a nadie... recapacité a tiempo, antes de que la Sombra apareciera.

- La Sombra? – Draco sintió que la energía lo abandonaba de nuevo – La Sombra es... es... nuestra maldición?

- S- si... perdóname por no habértelo dicho, creí que con todo lo que te había dicho de los sangre sucia y del Lord... era suficiente. Jamás creí que tu también caerías... también se ha vuelto una maldición.

Draco se quedó unos minutos mirando a su padre... ya no parecía tan arrogante y déspota como siempre, ahora era un pequeño señor asustado. Viró y continuó caminando hacia el bosque prohibido.

- No dejaré que Enid muera, papá... aunque tenga que matar La Sombra de un Malfoy.

* Comentarios en los reviews.

ANNA BRIDGET: No... la cita de Enid se aclarará en el prox. capítulo, Lucius no le hizo nada a Bill... gracias por tus comentarios.

MEGAN BAULDELARIE: Gracias por tus comentarios... y que bueno que me pudiste dejar review, de hecho ya no pensaba seguirla, no sé, por muchas cosas.

POLGARA: pues gracias por empezar a leerlo... en fin, ya casi lo agarraste al último pero... jejeje... espero que también te guste este capítulo.


	13. Capítulo XIII: Mentiras

Nota: Perdón por la tardanza, estoy en exámenes finales de cuatrimestre en la Universidad y la verdad todavía tengo mucho que estudiar pero me di un tiempito para hacer el capítulo. Gracias por comprender. 

CAPÍTULO XIII: Mentiras.

- Harry... Harry...

Ron iba detrás de toda la caravana de estudiantes encabezada por Draco Malfoy. Era una visión extraña, peores enemigos caminando juntos entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Harry sólo contestó con un gemido. Ron se acercó hasta él.

- Te diste cuenta? Cuando el caparazón se rompió... no estábamos en el mismo lugar, estábamos más adentrados en el Bosque... 

Harry sólo observó a Ron por un instante y siguió caminando.

- Ninguno de nosotros... – Ron miró a Draco – sólo él, sabe dónde estamos. Hace rato que intento localizar la torre astronomía, es la única que se ve desde el Bosque... por lo menos de donde hemos estado... pero no la encuentro – hizo un gesto de desesperación mezclada con terror – creo que estamos demasiado dentro, Harry... que tal si no podemos regresar... y si nos perdemos?... y si Malfoy nos conduce a una trampa?

Harry sólo meneó la cabeza mientras Ron hacía más cara de decepción... y no lo culpaba. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que pasaba, sentía como si debiera estar con Malfoy y más ahora, realmente le había sorprendido que Draco amara a Enid.

De pronto, Draco se paró frente a una "y" en el camino, parecía dudar hacia donde se dirigía, entonces miró a los demás.

- A dónde irían ustedes si estuvieran perdidos? – preguntó opacamente.

Todos los demás se miraron mutuamente sin saber que responder, qué intentaba decir? Que estaba perdidos?.

- Yo iría exactamente en dirección contraria a la que vamos – dijo Ron – tengo la impresión de que el castillo está prácticamente del otro lado.

- Cómo lo sabes, Weasley? Alcanzas a ver algo del castillo? – preguntó, en tono déspota, Draco.

Ron se acercó más a él, realmente enfurecido.

- No, no veo nada, Malfoy, precisamente por eso... dinos, nos estás adentrando al bosque, cierto? No será que quieres perdernos?

Draco le dio la espalda mientras hablaba.

- No seas idiota... – murmuró.

Ron estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe pero Harry lo detuvo. Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

- Malfoy... debes decirnos lo que pasa...

- Ya lo oyeron.

- Eh... no... prácticamente ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de qué hablaban tu padre y tu.

La espalda de Draco vibró por un momento, después volteó a verlos directamente. Paseó la vista entre todos, observando especialmente el símbolo de Cackle en los uniformes de Mildred y Maud.

- Sólo... deben ayudarme a encontrar a la Sangre Sucia... o morirá más pronto de lo que creen.

- Sangre sucia? – Mildred dio un paso valiente hacia Malfoy – y tu padre dijo que la amabas?

Malfoy torneó los ojos.

- Si no la encontramos antes de que de que el sol salga...

- Un momento...

Todos voltearon hacia Maud Luna que veía hacia abajo con una expresión de concentración.

- Enid es... sangre sucia? – dijo, casi dirigiéndose únicamente a Mildred. Las dos amigas se miraron por un momento.

- Cierto – dijo Mildred – Enid es hija de un mago y una bruja completamente de sangre limpia. No puede ser sangre sucia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, instintivamente miraron a Malfoy. Draco tenía una expresión facial que nunca le habían visto, confundido. Estaba aún pálido y llevaba un brazo rodeándose el estómago.

- Que? – logro articular – Enid es... sangre limpia? – dijo, mientras Mildred asintió.

- En nuestra generación... yo soy la única – hizo un gesto de desprecio – lo que muchos llaman sangre sucia. Mis padres son muggles.

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mirándose unos a otros y todos a Draco... de repente, una carcajada inundó el lugar.

- De que te ríes? – preguntó, algo molesta Hermione.

Draco dejó de mofarse pero una sonrisa incrédula aún se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Si, Malfoy, de qué te ríes? – repitió, Ron.

Malfoy miraba al suelo, con la misma expresión.

- Estan equivocadas. Enid es sangre sucia.

- No... conocemos a su familia, son sangre limpia – repeló Maud – además, tu cómo sabrías que es sangre sucia? Acabas de conocerla.

Draco asintió con la cabeza virando su cuerpo de nuevo hacia la "y".

- Lo sé simplemente por La Sombra... si Enid fuera sangre limpia jamás habría pasado todo esto.

- Tal vez tu mentada sombra se equivocó.

- No puede equivocarse, ustedes no lo entienden.

- Pues tal vez lo haríamos si nos explicaras, Malfoy – terminó Hermione.

Harry observó el contorno de Draco iluminado por la luz de la luna. Había dejado de sonreír ante la mención de La Sombra. Entonces él se acercó y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro haciéndolo estremecer.

- Si no nos explicas... no sabremos nunca cómo apoyarte.

Draco lo miró.

- De verdad crees que quiero que me apoyen?

Mildred y Maud hicieron un gesto de indignación. Pero Harry sabía que el tono de Draco no era de reto más bien... de asombro mal expresado, por lo tanto sólo le devolvió la mirada sin quitar su mano del hombro. 

Draco se desplomó en el suelo, seguido por los demás, y sus labios empezaron a hablar por si solos mientras en su cabeza regresaban los recuerdos, imagen tras imagen de esa misma historia.

···· Lucius se rió a la par de su hijo, mientras el pequeño se retorcía en el suelo.

- Ya, papa, ya... por favor – lograba decir entre carcajadas.

Lucius lo tomó de los bracitos y jugó ahora al avioncito, haciendo volar a Draco por los aires con magia. Segundos después, el pequeño cayó al pasto despacio y corrió hacia su padre de nuevo. Lucius lo cargó y juntos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Y bien? – habló Lucius – te divertiste esta tarde?

- Fue genial!! – Draco se sentó en las piernas de su padre – gracias por no llevarme al Mafisterio, papá.

Lucius ahogó una risita.

- No se dice "Mafisterio", Draco, es Ministerio.

- Lo que sea... no me gusta. Es aburrido y... – el pequeño se mordió un labio – no me gusta que esos te hablen así.

Draco miró a Lucius a los ojos, era cierto, no le gustaba que nadie le dirigiera la palabra a su padre de mal tono.

- Bueno... ya... eso no interesa ahora. Estos días son importantes, recuerdas? Que día es mañana?

- Mi cumpleaños!! – gritó Draco, parándose y dando vueltas mirando al cielo.

- Y cuantos cumple mi pequeño dragón?

- Cuatro!! – contestó, alzando hacia su padre tres dedos de su manita blanca – ya soy grande, papá!! Ya soy grande!!

Lucius lo alcanzó, tomó su mano y alzó otro dedo.

- Ahora es así, un año más un dedo más.

Draco miró su mano con el nuevo dedo alzado, sonrió y asintió. Lucius lo sentó de nuevo sobre sus piernas.

- Claro que ya eres grande, por eso tendrás una fiesta muy especial mañana con todos los...

- Sin sangre sucias!!!! – dijo en tono de advertencia el pequeño.

- Por supuesto que sin sangre sucias...

- Porque son sucios y feos – concluyó Draco cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

El padre se rió de la ocurrencia y abrazó a su hijo con más paternalismo que ningún progenitor sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Si, hijo, son sucios y feos, pero no sólo eso...

El pequeño descruzó los brazos y miró a su padre emocionado.

- Hay más? Cuéntame!!

Lucius observó por un momento a Draco, acariciándole el rubio cabello.

- De acuerdo... te contaré una historia sobre nuestra familia, de hace mucho tiempo... 

Draco se acomodó mejor, recargándose en las rodillas de su padre. Mientras Lucius empezaba la historia.

- Los sangre sucias son horribles, Draco. Más de lo que nadie puede imaginar, pero... no todos los magos saben distinguirlo, porque son engañosos. Pueden ser hermosos por fuera, como cualquiera de nosotros, pero por dentro, su sangre los delata y carcome. La sangre sucia y la sangre profana de los muggles atrae los peores males y las peores maldiciones que hayan existido. Por eso, el primero de los Malfoy hizo algo para protegernos a todos sus descendientes, algo que nos protegerá de los asquerosos sangre sucias...  ·····

Dumbledore caminaba angustiado por los lindes del bosque, con McGonagall detrás, no lograban ver nada.

- Profesor Dumbledore, profesor Dumbledore!!

Ambos miraron hacia atrás, Hagrid venía corriendo desde su casa agitando las manos. Esperaron hasta que llegó a ellos.

- Qué pasa Hagrid?

- Un enviado del Ministerio está aquí, profesor Dumbledore. Dice que la Comisión encargada de la investigación de los ataques logró averiguar el origen de la fuente de poder.

- Cómo?

- Dicen que es en los terrenos de colegio, profesores... la fuente de poder de un hechizo de antaño está dentro de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore y McGonagall abrieron mucho los ojos. Eso ya lo habían sospechado pero la intervención del Ministerio no sería nada fácil con la situación que se estaba viviendo ahora. 

- Minerva... ve con Hagrid y dile al encargado que me espere en el despacho... tienes aún el giratiempo?

- Si, si... – dijo McGonagall, buscando algo entre sus ropas con manos temblorosas – aquí tienes, Albus...

- Entonces... de quién se enamoró tu papá? – dijo, Ron... después de un rato de haber empezado el relato de Draco – cómo fue que descubrió toda esa historia de La Sombra?

Draco miró al cielo.

- No lo sé... pero fue una sangre sucia de su época de Hogwarts – rió con sarcasmo – quizá hasta fue tu madre, Potter.

Harry dio un respingo.

- Mi madre?? Estás loco... mi madre amaba a mi padre.

- No oíste a mi padre? – continuó el rubio – la chica nunca supo nada... en cambio el recapacitó... 

- Podría haber sido cualquiera... – dijo, Harry incómodo.

Hermione se acomodó la túnica.

- Entonces... La Sombra nunca había salido hasta ahora?

Draco asintió en silencio, con la mirada perdida aún en el cielo.

- Por eso dijiste que la voz era de un Malfoy... – Maud cerró los ojos – no puedo creer que un ser haya estado tan obsesionado con eso... – miró a Draco – lo lamento... pero tu familia está enferma.

- No todos...  – dijo Draco poniendo la mano derecha sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón – mi padre sólo quería protegerme...

Draco se paró, parecía molesto...

- No sé cómo no me di cuenta!!... por eso tanta insistencia con los sangre sucias... por eso cada vez que hablaba de Voldemort – Ron, Mildred y Madu se estremecieron – lo hacía como si fuera lo más importante para mi vida... 

Harry también se paró... Draco volteó y se encontraron de frente.

- Mientras más odiara a los sangres sucias... estaría más a salvo...

* Comentarios en los reviews.

Nota2: el próximo capítulo es el último y puede ser que el más largo, así que si tienen alguna duda acerca de la historia hablen ahora o callen para siempre. Creo que es todo...

VICU-MALFOY: gracias por tus comentarios-.- Pues si, ya el proximo es el último... así que... yo creo que va a ser larguito... o si no pues lo parto a la mitad y serían dos... que me aconsejas??

POLGARA: ahora si me tardé, lo siento. Gracias por tus comentarios.

GABRIELA: no... lo puse en esa categoría por los personajes... nada más... gracias por también leer este...

MEGAN BOUDELAIRE:  a la orden!!

ESSYA: claro que lo continuo. Eres malo malosa?? jajaja


	14. Capítulo XIV: El gato y el laurel

CAPÍTULO XIV: El gato y el laurel.

Los encargados del Ministerio se sentaron donde la profesora McGonagall les dijo, mientras ella recorría con los ojos el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Disculpe profesora, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos revisar el castillo ahora mismo, según nuestros cálculos la fuente se hace cada minuto más fuerte.

- Eh... claro... claro... iré a buscar al director.

La profesora salió bastante agitada y con presentimiento de males cada vez más latente en su pecho.

Mildred se desplomó en el suelo. Llevaban ya cuatro horas caminando sin destino fijo y las piernas de todos parecían gelatinas que se negaban a despegarse de la superficie del bosque. Ron siguió su ejemplo, estaba agotado y seguía sospechando de las intenciones de Malfoy.

- Esto parece no tener fin, Harry – dijo Hermione, bastante bajo – ya deberíamos haber encontrado algo.

Maud asintió dándole la razón a Mione. Harry miró en dirección a Draco y de pronto, se paró.

- Qué sucede?

Todos miraron hacia el guía del camino: Draco tenía la mirada fija detrás de unos matorrales cercanos, una lágrima logró salir de sus ojos. 

- Enid...

Malfoy corrió en esa dirección seguido por todos que habían olvidado su cansancio de un momento a otro. 

Era una visión que ninguno olvidaría, Enid estaba ahí, vestida totalmente de blanco y una corona de rosas blancas en la cabeza. Tenía el cabello suelto, cayendo en ondas hacia el suelo. Recostada sobre una especie de altar de piedra en fuego azul. 

Al verla, Draco sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón de un tirón y lo dejaran vació, ¿por qué sentía esto?. Sin planearlo, aumentó la velocidad de su paso, dejando un trecho entre él y los demás. 

- No, Draco, no, espera!!

Escuchó las voces de sus compañeros muy lejos y decidió voltear.

Harry se dio cuenta desde que Draco empezó a correr, un gran agujero negro se formaba con cada paso que él daba. Ni él ni los demás podían seguirlo, era como si la Tierra se hubiera partido a la mitad y un agujero negro se hubiera insertado separando las dos mitades.

- Draco, espera!! No podemos cruzar!!.

Draco volteó y miró con desesperación lo que los demás le señalaban, pero era demasiado tarde, sus pies cayeron en el hoyo oscuro antes de que pudiera pensar en hacer algo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue estirar las manos y asirse de lo primero que encontrara. Sintió que una mano fría lo tomaba de sorpresa, volteó la cabeza hacia arriba y vio a un hombre vestido también de blanco, tenía el cabello negro como aquel agujero que se hundía bajo sus pies, más negro que el del mismo Harry, pero lo reconoció por los ojos: grises casi blancos.

El hombre lo ayudó a subir completamente, pero apenas lo hubo logrado, le dio una bofetada que hizo caer de nuevo, la mitad de su cuerpo al agujero.

- No me obedeciste, debiste hacerlo...

Un suspiro helado lo hizo estremecer, ese hombre no hablaba como hombre. De pronto, con una sola mano y no mostrando el más mínimo esfuerzo, tomó a Draco por la túnica y lo botó al suelo firme.

- Dime, pequeño Malfoy... por quien vienes? Por ella? – señaló a Enid, que seguía sobre el altar en fuego – o tal vez vengas por ella...

El hombre señaló un punto justo detrás de Draco. Él volteó en esa dirección y abrió mucho los ojos, ahí estaba otra Enid, pero con el uniforme de Cackle totalmente sucio y en algunas partes rasgado, tenía la cara manchada de una mezcla de lágrimas y sangre y el cabello, aún sujeto en la trenza, pero enmarañado y también sucio. 

El corazón de Draco dio un respingo, ambas eran idénticas, de reojo vio a sus compañeros que tenían la misma cara de confusión que él.

- No sabes quien es a quien amas? – al hombre se le notaba cierta ilusión en la cara, sacó la varita de pronto – decide ahora... quien es Enid Nightshade?

- Nightshade... – la voz de Draco era como un susurro distante hasta para sí mismo – es Noche... Enid Noche.

Entonces comprendió a quien debería elegir, porque la misma voz que le decía que el apellido de Enid era Noche, le decía también que quien era la verdadera. Draco dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia la Enid sucia. La miró por unos instantes.

Enid sentía algo extraño, desde hacía algún tiempo sabía que Draco era el ser que estaba provocándolo todo pero nunca había querido aceptar lo que sentía por él.

No lo soportó más y echó a llorar, abrazándolo. Draco también la abrazó acariciándole el cabello. Un grito del otro lado del agujero los hizo separarse después de unos segundos. Había sido Maud quien señalaba en dirección al extraño hombre.

Tanto Draco como Enid pudieron ver que el hombre cambiaba de formas... desde la figura de Ethel, de forma invisible y de nuevo a su estado, hasta que pudo controlarse. 

- Maldito!! Estas maldito!! Eres el Malfoy que nunca deseamos, eres el dueño de la maldición, maldito seas tu por siempre y tu padre también!! – dio unos pasos en círculos y luego lo miró de nuevo – traté de hacerte entender con todo, desde golpes hasta engaños, creí que ser dependiente de alguien era lo que más odiabas, pero ni siquiera la sed logró que dejaras pensar en ella – respiró profundo - no puedes estar con ella...  ni si quiera lo intentes, Malfoy!!

El hombre levantó la mano derecha que daba al agujero negro haciendo rebotar un hechizo. Draco miró hacia la otra orilla, junto a sus compañeros estaban Bill Weasley y su padre. La luz del hechizo se desvaneció en medio de lo oscuro. 

- La sed? – pronunció Draco cuando la luz se hubo ido.

- Yo les puse a la mano la lista de ingredientes para esa poción... pero eres terco como buen Malfoy, y si tu no quieres decidir... entonces lo hará esta Sangre Sucia... – miró a Enid fríamente – casi lograste engañarme con todo el cuento de tus padres... tuve que atacar a muchos muggles y sangre sucias. Al principio logré hacer creer que eran mortífagos... 

Enid escondió más la cara en el cuello de Draco, él estaba más confundido que nunca... no sabía que era lo que Enid tenía que decidir pero por alguna razón, no le gustaban esas palabras. De pronto, recordó algo.

- Enid no es Sangre Sucia... es hija de magos, no tienes por qué molestarnos.

El hombre sonrió.

- Te has preocupado por investigarlo... Hijo de Malfoy... hace menos de dos meses, cuál era la segunda pregunta que le hacías a la gente cuando la conocías?

Draco miró desafiante al hombre, pero recordó.

- Eres Sangre Limpia?... – dijo, de nuevo, casi en un susurro.

- Exacto!!  Dime por qué no se lo preguntaste a ella?

Draco movió la cabeza negativamente... no había tenido oportunidad... ni ganas de hacerlo, en su primer encuentro todo había sido muy rápido, Enid había sido la que había hablado y a él jamás se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que fuera Sangre Sucia.

El hombre caminó unos pasos hacia la Enid del altar.

- Si se lo hubieras preguntado... te hubiera dicho que si... que es una Sangre Sucia... – rió sarcásticamente – la única Sangre Sucia por elección.

- Que?... – Draco no sabía si sentir horror o confusión – por elección? Qué es eso?

- Si... mi pequeño descendiente... es una Nightshade – el hombre miró un segundo en dirección de Lucius Malfoy – lastima que tu padre no te lo haya dicho... aunque tal vez pensó que jamás tendrías contacto con ella – de nuevo sonrió y miró a Ron – tu, niño pelirrojo, debes estar orgulloso de que tu hermano pertenezca a la Liga de las Sombras – volvió la vista hacia Draco, mientras Ron miraba extrañado a Bill – la advertencia le llegó muy tarde a tu padre.

- No entiendo... 

- No sabes nada acerca de los Nightshade?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Cleo y Yurem Nightshade descubrieron la forma de mantener el alma de un ser vivo ligada a la Tierra con Magia... de esa forma nunca extrañarían a los muertos que no se convirtieran en fantasmas. Siempre estarían ahí presentes.

- Eso no la convierte en Sangre Sucia... – interrumpió, Draco, mientras el hombre movía un dedo recriminándole.

- No me interrumpas... el Ministerio prohibió el uso de esa fórmula y tiraron todos los frascos de pociones que había, pero al parecer, guardaron uno solo. Hace quince años, la pareja tuvo a dos niñas, gemelas... idénticas en todo, menos en una cosa, la más importante... una de ellas nació con los poderes mágicos de sus padres, era bruja... pero la otra no tenía ni una gota de magia en sus venas, era una squib.

Draco separó a Enid por un momento, la miró y pasó su vista a la joven del altar. 

- Cuatro años despues, Cleo y la niña squib enfermaron, aún no descubren bien de qué, era un virus que atacaba los pulmones y el cerebro. La niña bruja comprendía bien que iba a perder a su madre y a su hermana, entonces, le pidió a su padre que hiciera algo para que no murieran. Yurem sacó la última botella y realizó el hechizo. El mismo ligó la vida de su mujer a la de una planta, dándole parte de su fuerza vital... y ligó a las dos niñas mental y vitalmente, dándoles comunicación interna pero provocando que su hija se convirtiera en sangre sucia, mitad bruja, mitad squib – el hombre miró a Enid suspicazmente – hasta que ella lo quisiera.

Enid miró a Draco con temor y fue entonces cuando Draco supo cuál sería su decisión.

- Pero señores, por favor....

- Esto va más allá de nuestro poder, profesora McGonagall, necesitamos revisar el castillo ahora mismo.

Los magos del Ministerio se separaron, inspeccionando cada rincón de Hogwarts ante la  mirada asustada de la profesora.

- Profesor Dumbledore, haga algo...  – la voz ahogada de Hermione era evidente... en su mirada se reflejaba que entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de Enid.

- No puedo hacerlo, señorita Granger...  la magia no prevalece en el corazón. Es decisión personal y nada hay que hacer.

Harry sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño, ni siquiera sentía pena o desconsolación por Malfoy, no sentía nada... y eso lo hacía sentirse extraño, miró a Ron y por su cara supo que tampoco él estaba bien.

El hombre asintió y desapareció. Draco suspiró con la mirada perdida.

- Ahora la entiendo...

Enid frunció el entrecejo.

- La canción... – respondió, como recordando algo muy lejano – "Es la Sombra que nos acecha, la única que nos destruye pero que también nos alimenta.."... toda la canción tiene sentido ahora – suspiró otra vez, mirando de reojo a Enid – Nightshade... eres mi Sombra... mi Sombra Nocturna...

- Perdóname... pero no puedo dejarla... moriría si lo hiciera.

Draco no dijo nada aunque su corazón gritaba que le pediera a Enid que se quedara. Se levantó y se talló la cara y la cabeza con ambas manos, alisando al final su cabello platinado. Al quitarse las manos del perfil, la cara orgullosa de los Malfoy volvió a aparecer.

- Bien... entonces, ya es hora, no?

Entonces, el hombre volvió a aparecer y, a su vez, el agujero negro desapareció. Al parecer, el hombre estaba seguro de que los magos del otro lado ya no tratarían de hacerle nada.

Todo pasó en un santiamén, el hombre chascó los dedos y el altar en fuego dejó de estarlo, la Enid tendida en él desapareció.

Draco lo veía todo con el rabillo del ojo y lo único que lo separaba de Enid y los demás era la figura de Harry. En ese momento, ella se agachó y recogió a Intriga, el gato parecía cansado.

- Tu gato! – dijo, sorprendido Harry – está bien...

- Si...- contestó, casi sin ganas la dueña – y lo estará por siempre, se lo prometí.

Los engranes de Draco trabajaban a mil por hora por cada palabra que se decía ahí. El gato... estará bien por siempre. Su expresión cambió un poco, la vida de la hermana de Enid debía estar ligada al gato, así como la de su madre a una planta. Lo miró con algo de repulsión, era extraño, el gato parecía apenado ante aquellos ojos grises.

Algo empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de Harry, él sacó el Enumerixtus de éste, sólo había dos focos prendidos cada uno con su rayito rojo minúsculo. El hombre se acercó un poco a Harry y alzó el cuello.

- Un Enumerixtu hace siglos que no veía uno de estos.

- Para qué sirve? – preguntó Harry, casi sin pensarlo.

- Para localizar almas.

- Que?

- Localiza almas... personas muertas o casi muertas. – Enid besó al gato - Por eso sonó, el alma de Edra volvió a Intriga, mira... 

Enid tomó la mano de Harry con el Enumerixtus y la levantó, por detrás había puntos verdes, Harry miró varias veces el lugar, los puntos coincidían con las personas presentes, había ocho... en el lugar del hombre y en el de Intriga era donde apuntaban los rayos. Harry sintió que necesitaba miles de horas más para interrogar por completo a Enid, la miró por unos segundos, tratando de que las palabras se formaran en su boca. Sin embargo, la chica sabía qué era lo que más le confundía.

- Esa noche, Intriga fue atacado por primera vez, Edra hizo un esfuerzo, tomó forma corpórea y me avisó de la Sombra y del peligro que corríamos ambas... – miró por un segundo a Draco, quien seguía sin moverse – y él. 

Harry asintió recordando todo lo que aquella noche había pasado, y concordaba, por alguna razón se sintió satisfecho.

Ron le dio un codazo,  y le señaló con la cabeza al hombre. Todos los Malfoy estaban mirándose, parecían estar transmitiéndose los pensamientos, se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que Lucius bajó la mirada.

- Estás listo, Draco?

Draco asintió orgulloso y serio. Lucius Malfoy dirigió una mirada furtiva a Dumbledore quien sonrió por primera vez.

- No lo había traído con esos fines pero ya que insisten... – miró a todos pasivamente – creo que será lo mejor.

El hombre lanzó un pequeño laurel a las manos de Bill.

- Dales eso a los DeLacoure, y pregúntales por qué nunca buscan dentro de un laurel. – sonrió al ver la cara de Bill – si... ellos también tienen una sombra... Fleur debía casarse con alguien valiente, está fue tu prueba muchacho, dales el laurel, que ellos entenderán.

Todos miraban muy atentos a lo que decían y hacían estos personajes, aunque no entendieran del todo.

- Ahí están, ahí están!! Alto en nombre del Ministerio de Magia!!

El mundo parecía haberse detenido cuando oyeron esas palabras, uno de los señores del Ministerio corría varita en mano por uno de los senderos del bosque. Dumbledore se acercó a Draco casi al mismo tiempo que Enid, y le puso en las manos el giratiempo de la profesora McGonagall.

Enid se puso enfrente de él y lo abrazó.

- Gracias... si esto no fuera tan importante quizá tu y yo...

Pero Draco puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No lo digas... prefiero nunca saberlo.

Draco levantó su varita y lanzó el giratiempo al aire, no dijo nada sólo apunto y de la varita salió un rayo rojo que golpeó a giratiempo y de pronto, todo se hizo negro.

Fue como un parpadeó, Draco miró a su alrededor extrañado, tragó saliva, a su derecha vio a Harry y a Ron arremangándose la camisa y empezando a revolver una especie de mezcla de varios colores para que Dean Thomas, que dibujaba muy bien, hiciera los escudos de las dos escuelas, pero después de dos segundos ya estaban mas que sucios y jugando a las guerras de pintura junto con Seamus. 

Era una sensación extraña, todo él y su alrededor olía a laureles, tal vez por eso los DeLacoure entenderían, entonces, por una de las puertas vio aparecer al profesor Snape, quien iba a revisar el orden y regañó a Potter y Weasley, alegando que no iban a terminar a tiempo si seguían con sus jueguitos, ademas de quitarle los 5 puntos respectivos por cada uno a Gryffindor.

 Draco volvió a parpadear y casi sin razonar se acercó a los dos gryffindors.

- Tenia que ser un Weasley, pero que mal gusto tienes... – dijo dudoso.

Ron lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Era notorio que el tono no era correspondiente a las palabras. Pero, aún así era un insulto.

- Entonces pintalo tu, Malfoy.

Draco miró un poco más allá y vio el escudo de Cackle ya casi terminado.

- En realidad a mi no me importa, la visita de esas brujas me tiene sin cuidado... 

Harry sacó la brocha del bote de pintura y salpicó, sin querer, el zapato de Malfoy... pero éste ni siquiera se percató.

Draco tomó su cabeza con las dos manos y entró al castillo ante la mirada de todos.

Llegó a la sala común de slytherin, vacía, porque la mayoría tenía cosas que hacer para la llegada de las cackle... se miró por un segundo en el espejo común y comenzó a llorar, por primera y última vez en su vida, como un niño pequeño.

Las cackle llegaron el día acordado, Draco miró a Enid entrar como la primera vez, con el uniforme y con el cabello recogido en una trenza. Sólo fueron cuatro semanas de estancia porque, misteriosamente, los ataques de mortífagos habían desaparecido. Durante todo el mes, Draco se limitó a observar de lejos a Enid y consiguió un permiso escrito de su padre donde le denegaba el permiso para la clase de Educación Física y cualquier otra que tuviera que compartir con las cackle, lo único que tuvo que decir fue: "hay muchas sangre sucias" para que Lucius le diera el papel firmado.

No sabía si tener lástima por las personas que no recordaban o sentir envidia de su posición.

Dos día antes de la Noche de Brujas, Amelia Cackle, anunció que la Academia se iría después de la celebración, así que el profesor Dumbledore organizó la mejor de las fiestas que se hubieran celebrado antes, para despedirlas.

Draco bajó tarde a la cena de gala, y prácticamente no se dejó ver en todo el día por nadie. Pansy estaba histérica por dos cosas: se había peleado con Ethel y Drusilla porque ambas habían dicho que Malfoy era bastante atractivo y que entendían bien por qué nunca le había hecho caso a una desquiciada acosadora como ella y por que Draco no asistiría acompañado a la Noche de Brujas.

Cuando entró en el Gran Salón, tanto los gemelos Weasley como Griselda Blackwood y Fenella Feverfew cantaban arriba del escenario, acompañados con percusiones por la maestra Vamp, "Punky Night", vestidos con ropas punkies y peinados de puntas paradas.

Se sentó en la mesa más apartada, tratando de pasar casi desapercibido por todos. Entre la gente pudo ver a Bill Weasley con Fleur DeLacoure, justamente cuando estaba sacando de sus bolsillos un pequeño laurel y dándoselo a ella, no supo por qué, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Cerró los ojos... cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Lo has hecho bien... personalmente no creí que fuera tan fuerte, señor Malfoy.

Draco miró hacia arriba, Dumbledore estaba parado ahí, sonriendo. Sin contestar a la expresión, miró de nuevo a la pista de baile.

- He conseguido el poder necesario para cubrirlo de las sombras por unos minutos, si usted me comprende.

Malfoy volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, ¿qué le estaba diciendo el viejo loco?. El director estiró la mano hacia la pista. 

Harry estaba tratando de convencer a Ron para que sacara a bailar a Hermione, y Maud y Mildred estaban bailando rock and roll juntas. Enid se cruzó de brazos, era la mejor fiesta a la que había asistido pero sentía que faltaba algo. Fue entonces cuando una mano blanca se extendió ante ella.

Draco no podía dejar de mirar a Enid mientras bailaban, su mente se había quedado antes de haberla invitado a bailar y parecía que el único elemento de su cuerpo que le respondía en ese momento era su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, la Academia Cackle estaba abordando el Expreso de Hogwarts para regresar a su castillo. Draco observaba todo de lejos. Entonces, un gato negro ronroneó a sus pies. Lo cogió, era Intriga, no había duda, lo había memorizado la noche en que supo la verdad.

Enid se disculpó, tomando al gato y reprendiéndolo. Draco trató de memorizar cada detalle de las expresiones de ella, tal vez sería la última ocasión en que la vería. Todas las imágenes de los recuerdos que ahora no existían vinieron a su mente y no pudo evitar que su expresión cambiara drásticamente. Enid pareció comprender que algo le ocurría.

- Necesitas algo?

Draco negó con la cabeza, Enid le sonrió con agrado, Draco dio media vuelta sin cambiar su gesto pero  cuando ya se iba, ella lo jaló de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tan tiernamente que Draco no pudo moverse hasta que el tren hubo partido.

Hasta entonces conoció la respuesta que Enid le hubiera dado si no fuera un Malfoy. 

FIN.

* Comentarios en los reviews

NOTA: gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic. Si quieren leer otra historia mía vayan a mi profile.

GABRIELA: que bueno que te gustó la escena de Draco de cuatro, una visión algo diferente de cómo es Lucius de padre... gracias por leer el fic, espero que te guste el final.

POLGARA: pues traté de hacer lo que me dijiste... aquí está el último capítulo. Lo subí lo más rápido que pude.

ANNE MALFOY: Pues no importa... jeje... espero que te haya gustado el final. Bueno, la primera opción era Ethel pero era muy cliché así que pensé en la manera en la que Enid pudiera quedar bien con él. Si quieres leer algo más de mis historias visita mi profile... autocomercial ya se...


End file.
